What's It Like?
by Crocochoo
Summary: Fem!Bilbo has synesthesia. Sounds are like touches for her. She learnt to live with it... and then Gandalf invited her on an adventure in the company of dwarves. Their voices torture her, especially the majestic voices of the Durin line, which inflames her to no end. Originally written for The Hobbit Kink Meme.
1. Life With the Ear Touch

Written originally for AO3

I decided to put it on here just because I used to use this site before I found AO3. Seems fitting. XD

So yeah, for those who don't know, the story will eventually feature Bilbo/Thorin as well as Bilbo/Fili/Kili. The orignial prompt was for Thorin only but I ended up failing horribly because I have a habit of making things complicated. From the first chapter, I let this story take off into this mad little world...

I also need to thank Ladyoftheval5, who originally made the off hand remark that turned this fic into a study of relationships and all their complexities. I cannot thank them enough for practically being my muse on more than occasion.

Warning: SLOW build and slow pacing in general.

I also don't own anything Hobbit wise. Belongs to Tolkien and I'm not making any money off this...

* * *

I was only a little faunt when I learned that my world was not like the world that other Hobbits lived in. All my life I had been living in a kind of dream, sensations of various kinds constantly flowing around me like a soft breeze.

Ever present and yet not altogether distracting when soft, I remember the days when I would lie on the grass and listen to the various sounds of the farmer's harvesting their crop, their voices calling their children about like a soft whisper of wind against my cheeks.

I listened to my Mum while she gardened nearby, her hands busy pulling at weeds and collecting tomatoes and other vegetables into her basket. She always hummed while she worked and it was beautiful, a playful touch on the soles of my feet that tickled when in her throat and made me giggle when she breathed the words.

She took me to the market often, always eager to chase me under the warm sun until we came to the beginning of the stalls and I had to stop, so overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of the loudest area of Hobbiton. She would look at me strangely when I stopped, unsure why I always seemed to hesitate but she hummed as she took my hand and it drowned out everything else, a faint tickle every time I put my foot down.

We would walk hand in hand to all the stalls, the cacophony of voices rushing along me like presses of fingers in various places. All over it was like someone had wrapped a physical blanket over me, constricting me and distracting me but amongst the crowd, some voices stood out. A callused touch running along my cheek, a friendly poke on the end of my nose, or a tickle along my sides whenever I heard the Gaffer's voice.

Mum found out about my ears being different when one day she and Gaffer Gamgee traded tips on how to make the most flowers grow in one pot, their shared enthusiasm making their voices loud with undisguised joy. What began as a prickle in my feet and a brush on my sides soon grew as they became more animated, unaware of what it was doing to me, and by the time they even got to how to pack the dirt, I couldn't stop laughing! It was unfair how their voices ganged up on me so well!

When she tried to get me to stop laughing, giggling at me to tell her what was so funny, her voice just sharpened my sensation, as it was apt to do when she became happy, and I fell to the ground in fits of laughter. When the Gaffer laughed at the display (because laughter was always so infectious!) the pressure on my sides increased and I had to beg to get them to stop laughing. It was hurting! Mum ended up dragging me off in a playful mess of giggles and skirts flying before she set me down on the grass and asked again what was so funny.

When I told her, she seemed to not understand and I explained to her again how she tickled me and how Gamgee made it worse when he started to laugh. For a long moment she didn't seem to understand before all of a sudden, she reached down and ran a quick finger along the bottom of my foot. Immediately it jerked away and I glared at her softly but she hushed me and smiled simply before she started to laugh; again, I couldn't help but burst out into laughter and clutch at my feet, trying to roll around in a tangle of skirts before I realized she wasn't laughing anymore.

She looked at me then, amazed and bewildered, and for a moment I wondered if she was upset at me but just as quickly as I thought it, she was dragging me close to her again and hugging me. "Tell me more about it. What do other things feel like?"

I told her and we spent hours underneath the sun cataloging what sensations I felt frequently, our hair catching in the summer breeze as she held me. Though she already knew her's from personal experience, she had me tell her again and I explained how it felt when she hummed, when she laughed and when she was sad.

Mum seemed to be most pleased when I told her that Dad's voice was like a soothing weight on my back, steadying me and making me feel safe.

With a smile that pinched her nose joyfully, she whispered to me, "That's how his voice makes me feel too."

After the death of Mum, much of my life seemed to exist in a state of the normal day to day hustle of activities that happened to all Hobbits. I still felt the sensations of the noisy world but with Mum's death, it all seemed to mute a bit. If it were like a dream before when Mum was around, it was a little like being on the edge of sleep now that she was gone.

She loved the way my ears worked and with her gone, I felt her absence all the more because of what it left behind. Dad knew about the Ear Touch as Mum would call it eventually but we didn't like to talk about how I never felt her tickle anymore. Every year on her anniversary, I would wake and feel how lonely my feet were because never again would I hear the voice that made it so easy to laugh and smile.

As a child, I was more Took than Baggins but as I grew up, the Baggins side of me became more and more pronounced. With Dad watching over me, I always made sure to look like a proper Baggins of Bag End, ensuring that my tawny colored curly hair was combed into some resemblance of decency, waistcoat buttoned correctly, and my petticoat fluffed before making sure my skirt wasn't caught on it awkwardly. It was important to look like a proper lass, of course!

Dad kept me close as any respectable but nervous father was to do when their little lass started to blossom but we never had the connection that Mum and I shared. Her death seemed to loom over us always, her presence missed all the more because of how he knew her physical joy was lost from us both in more ways than just the obvious.

To help with such a loss, we became busy. Our lives bustled from one activity to the next, rearranging things in Bag End, reading together, cooking meals together, gardening side by side, and going out to the market among other things, of course. With such a slew of activity, it kept my mind active. So busy and scattered was I that it was hardly a surprise when I realized one day that much of the sensations I previously felt when hearing sounds had become like an afterthought in passing.

My realization was confirmed at the market when walking arm in arm with Dad and noticing that opposed from when I was a constantly poked and prodded faunt, I was left with a vast sensation much like one would think of the wind on a breezy day. It passed against me but was almost unnoticed, unable to place until thought of directly. I could still feel it when hobbits spoke too loudly but as Dad and I busied about, even those were an afterthought, a brush that was easily dismissed. Even Gaffer, who came by just to greet Dad, was a light touch against my sides that I patted away unconsciously before paying for a bushel of apples some few steps away.

Life was simple in the Shire as any Hobbit would want it and it became even simpler after the sensations seemed to lessen. Dad watched me grow up as happily as I could be but when Dad died some years later, everything became even less than that.

Simple and Hobbit were the words and teachings that kept me intact, kept me from falling apart. Now the only other person who gave me a strong sensation when I heard their voice was gone from my life and his loss was felt just as much as Mum's was. Maybe in some ways, I felt his more?

When Mum died, it was hard but I could still rely on the sensation of Dad's steady pressure between my shoulders, pushing ever on like a stable weight. It was the center of the world. Even when he was slowly dying in bed from sickness, his hoarse but weak breaths were always a steady weight at my side as I watched over him until one day some moment later, it was just gone.

I was a proper lass by then though and I kept myself going and everyone looked at me with pride and respect when they saw how well I was taking things. Whenever they were needed, they would come, they reassured me. I kept their thoughts in mind, of course, though I was always aware of the absence of the pressure on my back and the tickle of my feet.

When I eventually came to realize that even when Gaffer Gamgee spoke to me quietly and I could barely feel his touch on my sides, I felt tempted to admit that maybe I had imagined it being like a tickle in the first place?

Hobbits were creatures of peace though and I no more than they, so quickly I fell into a routine that brought about the happiness of life ever forth from those sad days. I was hardly ever lonely either, barely able to find any time for myself what with all my cousins coming to visit.

Boy, did they ever visit aplenty, their voices jostling me about one way or the other as they excitedly babbled about their love lives and their children.

Children, I found rather happily one day had the most pleasant of voices; they would giggle and laugh with hardly a care in the world and their voices would tickle up my back pleasantly and make me smile. I quickly grew to love being around my many nieces and nephews and took care of them eagerly whenever my poor cousins needed a break. How I adored them and their little noises and their confounding messes that had to be cleaned up. It was wonderful though how their voices brought back a rich sense of joy that I realized I had been lacking since the death of my parents.

Though much of my world was still a vague sense of sensation -no more noticed than any other- I lived a good life happily planting new types of flowers in the garden under the advice of the old Gaffer and Mum. I mended my own worn skirts used for gardening, made a few new ones along with some ruffled ones, and drank tea when my eyes hurt from sewing and the sun too bright and glorious to ignore any further.

Happily I went to the market, still sometimes prodded and poked about when no one was near but otherwise left well enough alone, though some may have noticed when my fingers began to bunch my skirt to try and will away the poking sensation that happened.

I went to the tavern with my cousins after collecting my supply of pipeweed and enjoyed the merriment until exhausted and hobbled off, slightly tipsy but well wished and watched over all the way back to Bag End. I even kept up with my writing and drawing maps as much was my hobby when I was a wee Hobbit lass, eager to keep myself distracted by my pastimes and a good meal when the appropriate time came.

All in all, it was a good life and nothing much ever unexpected happened to me.


	2. Perilous Adventuring

So imagine my surprise when one day my life suddenly seemed to flip itself upside down?

It didn't really start any differently than any other day, if I recalled correctly, but when I awoke, I felt a strange sense of something that I just couldn't quite place even as I tried think of what might have been the cause of it! I turned every which way in bed, huffing when I couldn't really get comfortable anymore and decided to just get up and start on breakfast.

When I got up though and noticed that it was just as early as it always was when I usually woke, I felt confusion over why I still felt such a strange foreboding feeling on this very good morning. Why did it feel so unusual on today of all days? I was a Hobbit and what could feel so unusual in the Shire of all places!?

I tried to ignore the feeling as I got up, changing out of my night clothes and into my regular daytime chemise shift. I stepped into my fluffy petticoat, smoothing it down out of habit rather than anything else and picked out a normal comfortable blouse and threw that on the bed along with a tan colored skirt. I buttoned up the shirt quickly, pulling down my cuffs sharply before tying my skirt into place and turning around to make sure that my bow was straight. Another smoothing out of habit later, I went back to the closet and pulled out my favorite yellow waistcoat and slung that on quickly before I took a light blue kerchief from the nearby drawer and tied it as I went to the kitchen.

By the time the last of my buttons was buttoned and I was standing in my kitchen, I still couldn't dismiss the faint sense of strangeness in the air and wondered where it could be coming from, pacing around the table and cleaning up some old food crumbs from the supper the night before before going into the pantry and sizing up what I wanted to eat for breakfast. A good breakfast would set everything right!

I chose something simple enough (eggs, bacon, toast, and cheese and ham, mmmm!) and took the few plates necessary for the meal on my arm and hands but couldn't help but turn back and look inside the pantry just as I was leaving.

For some reason the sensation seemed to center in on the pantry and as I stared at the giant larder containing all my delicious food, stocked full with meats, vegetables, a rich array of fruits, and a very sizable (if not coveted) collection of jarred homemade jams and jellies, I noticed that the sense of foreboding came over me even stronger.

My immediate thought was that I had forgotten about something in there or if I accidentally left something out for too long but after finding nothing in the quick glance over, I shrugged and went to the table and started to make breakfast. A good breakfast would set the world right again...

"Where did that blasted pipe get off to?"

Later on even after second breakfast that was the second thing that was quite unusual when it came to my routine. For everyday as long as I could remember, I knew where I had placed my pipe but despite having looked all over my bedroom for it, I just couldn't find it!

I felt myself huff in irritation, my hands unconsciously beginning to ruffle my skirt because of the itch my own voice triggered in my hair when it got too loud. "Where is it?! I swear, if Falco hid it last night -augh!"

I couldn't even hide my own frustration anymore and ruffled my fingers through my hair to try and alleviate the tickle in the shoulder length curls but as I kept grumbling, I could hardly stop the sensation!

Giving up on finding my pipe in my bedroom, I grumbled as I made my way through the spacious Bag End, shuffling about with my head turning every which direction as I wandered into the sitting room. I poked my way through the mantle above the fireplace and rummaged around near the pile of books and maps near the chair, scratching my head when I couldn't find the (much wanted, much sought for, much desired, much _NEEDED _) pipe in any of the normal spots.

When all the sitting room was turned over and still failed to produce said pipe, I groaned loudly and knotted my fingers back into the fabric of my skirt before taking off for my study, going immediately to my writing desk and finding not a trace of it hiding among the papers and empty ink jars. I eventually ended up on my hands and knees to look underneath the desk, and stacks of overturned books and maps that I had planned to earlier catalog into some semblance of order.

When all that still failed to produce my pipe, I scavenged the drawers around the room, pulling them out and shoving them back in harshly, each one huffing a gasp of touch against my knee with each slamming noise before the last one finally was tugged open and there, amidst all my inks and quills, was my much sought for pipe!

"Now what are you doing there?"

I asked even as I grabbed it and held it, looking at it like it could tell me anything but the note next to it was all that I needed to tell me exactly what had happened. As I picked it up, I could feel a frown come across my face, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment because of how it said the pipe had come to be in the drawer in the first place.

_'Left this here so you would remember to work on your book! - BB'_

"Oh, Bilbo Baggins... you..."

I huffed and sputtered and could barely think and remembered how I had gone to the Green Dragon the night before and how I stumbled back in late at night, thinking it cute when I came up with the idea to place my pipe in there so that I would remember to actually work on my story rather than smoke the day away.

"...that was in such poor taste."

I scratched again at my head as I made my way back to the main foyer and finally breathed some fresh air as I headed outside, instantly taking in the brightness of the morning and the cool touch of the breeze. It was indeed as good a morning as I first noticed, I noted as I sat down on the nearby bench and enjoyed the sight of the Shire busy at work as farmers busily tended to their crops and milked their cows nearby.

I lit my pipe and breathed in, letting my thoughts just settle on nothing at all as I listened to the sounds of the Shire, the breeze and the children and the voices all covering me with their all too familiar blanket that seemed to keep me safe from everything else.

I had no idea how long I sat outside on the bench minding my own business and enjoying the sounds and sensations of the Shire but just as I was thinking of going in for lunch, I felt a wisp of smoke flit against my nose and startle me! Instantly my eyes opened because I had never felt such a sensation before and if it were someone calling me to get my attention, then I didn't want to be rude and make them think that I had been sleeping or anything. I was a respectable hobbit lass and I would eagerly greet anyone who had come to my door.

When I opened my eyes though and saw a very tall man dressed entirely in grey colored robes (each in a state of curiously worn shabbiness) standing there looking -_ no, staring! _- at me, I couldn't help but feel quite uncomfortable and a blush come to my cheeks from his polite scrutiny. He seemed friendly though with his clear blue eyes but he didn't say anything as he continued to stare. I squirmed in my seat looking at him in confusion and darting my eyes to see if anyone I knew was nearby. Seeing no one and him just looking at me waiting for something, I settled on directly addressing him.

"Good morning."

I was relieved that my voice came out steady enough but my nervous flick with my pipe poked me on the edge of my mouth rather than go in smoothly and without skipping a beat at all, the older man greeted back, "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not?"

His voice was steady with just a hint of amusement, a slight teasing nature becoming apparent even as he grinned down at me. As he spoke, his voice was in my ears and pressing against my right shoulder but it did not beckon me or pull me in any which direction as can sometimes happen with more forceful voices but his just sat there, a steady pressure that continued as he spoke and stopped when he finished his question towards me.

"Or," I quickly glanced at my shoulder because of how tangible the pressure was, "Perhaps, you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

I was beside myself with confusion because of the strange line of questioning this old man was putting me through and because ever since I was younger, all the voices around me had faded to almost a dull plethora of incomprehensible sensations save for only the loudest or sharpest. This old man's voice was far from the loudest or clearest but his was far from a dull sensation that I could not immediately place. Despite his voice becoming louder and gruffer from the inflections of his amusement, I realized it did little to affect how tangible the sensation was against my shoulder. It was just as steady and just sitting there like it was and had always been there. It left me befuddled and my throat dry because never could I remember hearing such a voice before.

"All of them at once, I suppose?"

How thankful I was for being raised like a proper Hobbit lass where manners were bred into one's very being with just as much routine as washing your feet before bed. In my confusion and shock, it was the only saving grace I could muster for this man. I had no idea what to really say to all of that and it seemed he did not much like my answer for as soon as I said it, he hummed low in his throat, a most displeased tone if ever I heard one! In response to the change of tone, the sensation on my right shoulder pushed forward gently even as he frowned at me.

Without even realizing how I had even reacted to the influence of the feeling on my shoulder, I sat back up straight again, baffled by how I allowed myself to be pushed along by his voice. I tried to keep my eyes on him but by then I was so nervous and couldn't keep still, wriggling in my seat like I made to get up, before I remembered myself and attempted to calm my nerves and focus on the old man again. I was intent to show him my manners and not rush off back into my home like a scared bunny. I was a proper Baggins of Bag End, after all!

"Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen..." At this he seemed to look at me expectantly, "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure?"

My pipe fell from my mouth because of _all _the things I anticipated him answering my question with, that one was very much not something I would have expected!

If I thought I was baffled before by the general mystery of this old man and the confusing state he put me in, I could hardly deny that I was more so now. I couldn't even properly think of how to address such a question politely because adventuring in the Shire was unheard of! It was very much un-lass like, and it was confounded and unexpected and unruly and- and-

I just had an adventure this morning,_ thank you very much _!

In my mind looking for my pipe had been quite more than enough adventure for me! I had been flustered and irritated while looking for just a little pipe and if this man wanted me to go on an adventure with him (a proper one at that) then, I couldn't even imagine what I would be going through!

I was almost tempted to let a blunt-witted _'what' _escape from my lips but reigned back my surprise because I was a proper hobbit lass and we did not say such indelicate things. "An adventure?"

Yes, I reckoned that was much better that just a dull what and it seemed to help me find the Baggins in me because immediately, I felt myself compose a little and a polite smile turn up my lips, "Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures."

Yes, that was the proper thing to say and it was even more helpful than what I expected because then the old man could find someone else who was more than willing to adventure with him.

Once it was out of my mouth with a slight tickle in my hair, I felt most satisfied that that was enough for this conversation and instantly felt a relief settle over me as I stood from my bench and smoothed down my skirts. The old man just continued to look at me though and just to clarify to him why I could not, I continued as I went to my mailbox to collect my mail, "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things."

I put my pipe in my mouth so that I could sort through my mail, "Make you late for dinner, heh!"

I wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible by showing him how very busy I was but he just continued to watch me in my flurry of movement, seeming to take in an interest in the show I was most likely providing for him. Nervously I finished sorting through my mail with the look of purpose but he just continued to stand there and honestly in my mind, I could hardly think of what to say to make him go away for even as much as I liked his seemingly friendly nature, I was not going on any adventures!

Now, if he wanted to come inside for tea or something on some other day when I hadn't wrecked my hobbit-hole in my earlier adventure to find my pipe then that we could have eventually agreed upon. However, as of right then, I was indeed very busy but I had to at least say something other than an outright refusal. It would have been very impolite just to say no with little else done to ease the rejection.

What came out was a jumble of sounds and odd pipe smoking and a nervous, "Good morning!"

How mortified I was by this because it was hardly respectable but now that it was all said and done, I felt that that was truly the most I could provide for this conversation. In a strange sense of defeat and desire to get away from this strange old man, I turned to leave and quickly scampered up the steps, "To think that I should have lived to be good morning'd by Belladonna Took's daughter, as if I were selling buttons at the door!"

His words were clear in the breeze of the day but as he spoke, the weight of his voice's pressure on my shoulder seemed to gravitate back almost like a tug and as he continued, I felt it harder to leave him as quickly as I would have otherwise liked. It was such a steady pressure, almost as if his physical hand were holding me back to prevent me from leaving! I was suddenly reminded of how earlier in our conversation his voice had made me lean forward because it had seemed to tug me forward.

I turned around to face him just as he finished because I was shocked by the fact that his voice changed in such a way. I was used to sensations providing different levels of intensity but to actually change in what it physically felt like to me was so unlike anything I had ever felt before! It left me unable to find the words to even address the fact that he mentioned my Mum's name with such an ease of familiarity as if he knew her as well as any other Hobbit!

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins!"

I was taken aback by what he said because along with knowing my Mum, he also knew me well enough by name and to assume that I had changed somewhere along the course of my life. I was at once struck by my own sense of rudeness for if he truly did know me, how must he think of me now that I've obviously forgotten him!?

I didn't have any sort of proper response to what he said for never had I forgotten anyone quite so badly as I had this old man with such a distinctive voice. In a fit that looked probably more like indignation, I blurted out, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

The tone of my own voice made the sensation in my hair tickle horribly and I unconsciously clenched my hand in my skirt, listening to his response when he answered in a rather long way that his name was Gandalf...and that Gandalf were he.

As soon as he said the name though, I recalled the sensation against my shoulder from when I was a wee faunt, standing behind my Mum's skirts even as she tried to introduce me to the extremely tall grey cloaked man. His voice produced the same pressure against my right shoulder as it did now and he seemed to smile at me with a glint in his eye when I looked at where I felt it in surprise. It wasn't even until later in the party that I even warmed up to him and that was only because of his amazing fireworks that lit up the night sky so beautifully.

How I remembered him as we sat side by side next to my parents, watching the fireworks as each dashed up the sky in a beautiful display each different from the last. With each new firework, wave after wave of heat rolled in my mouth that bordered on too hot at the initial burst of light but left a tingling sensation as they fizzled out into darkness.

"Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks!" -and was the very first person who knew that I was gifted with something as unique and amazing as the Ear Touch though how he had known has ever been a mystery to me.

Nevertheless, I was happy when Gandalf finally started to smile at me again instead of looking so displeased, "Old Took used to have them on midsummer's eve!" I recalled with a friendly chuckle and a quick puff of my pipe, "No idea you were still in business!"

In my head it sounded friendly enough to say but as soon as it came out of my mouth, I almost wanted to pinch myself such was my horror at how rude it felt in my hair. I knew it sounded much too indelicate and presumptuous of me because as soon as it did leave my mouth, I saw the smile on Gandalf's face fall into such a frown. "...and where else should I be?"

The garbled sounds that came unbidden from my mouth could only be covered up by putting the pipe back in my mouth and hoping that no answer was far better than the horrible possibility of making anymore ungainly noises. Such things could hardly pass as responses for any manner of question, respectable or not!

Immediately I felt embarrassment wash over me as he mumbled to himself about how I only could remember that one fact about him, my cheeks flushing terribly as his disappointment became evident.

"Well that's decided! It'll be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others!"

My heart dropped in my stomach because all of a sudden I remembered why Gandalf had even come to my hobbit-hole in the first place and now the very real possibility of him coming by with others! It was all too much and immediately my thoughts scattered and I panicked, protesting about informing said others and hurrying back up the steps to my door before his voice could try and pull me back towards him.

I was flustered and shouting, "We do not want any adventures here, thank you!"

I itched my head when the tickle became too intense to ignore and turned to just run back into the house (scared little bunny be damned) but then that would be terribly rude and I stopped myself at the last moment and turned back to Gandalf, who now looked on in amusement at my display, "I suggest you try over the hill or across the water-" I tried helpfully but stopped because I couldn't think of anything else at all productive to say that was any different than what I had said earlier.

Without anything better to say, I just put all my trust on the manners that were bred into me just as deeply as washing my feet before bed and blindly hoped that they knew what to say when I did not!

"Good morning!" I huffed loudly with a forceful slam of my door, locking it and hopefully putting any last memory of what could have been a very real adventure as far from Bag End as possible.


	3. An Unexpected Party

Despite being safely back in my Hobbit-hole, happy to think that that was indeed the last I would hear of any such adventuring business, I was surprised by the sound of something scratching against the bottom of my door. Faint but loud enough to be noticed, its echo of sound through the door tingled its way up my back.

I shuddered with how ominous it felt and waited until I could no longer quell my curiosity and went to the nearby window to see what Gandalf could have possibly been doing to my lovely door. Almost as soon as I was in front of it though, his face was there blocking my window -looking in to try and find me- and I squeaked back out of fright and landed on my bum in a tangle of puffed skirts.

Completely unbefitting of a proper Hobbit, I immediately crawled out of view into the nearby hallway to hide from his eyes.

As soon as his shadow was gone from the window, I hurriedly crawled along the floor and managed to pick myself up just in time to view him from another window. I eagerly watched him as he hobbled down my small steps and passed my gate, casually beginning to walk down the pathway that would lead back out into the main section of the Shire.

As I watched him go, completely carefree and unaware about the horrid state of fluster he left me in, I was even amazed to find that he was humming in merriment about the entire affair! I felt his humming voice on my shoulder just as solidly as ever until he was out of view and just as it was there before, the heavy sensation left and made me sigh out in relief. He truly was gone.

When I pulled back from the window that time I infinitely felt better about the fact that Gandalf was gone and that he seemed to have gotten my message about heading back to wherever he was off to. I couldn't help but feel my relief at the prospect of having avoided the whole nasty adventure business and righted my skirts before I turned back to my sitting room and looked around.

It was still messy from my earlier search and I decided to pick up a bit before I would make lunch.

Despite my earlier encounter with the mysterious wizard the rest of my day passed by uneventfully and rather like every other day that came to the Shire. More than any other day though, I was happy that this was the case. Gandalf's visit that morning had left me in a terrible state of fright that even somewhat affected how lunch sat with me but by the evening, I was well and truly pleased by how the rest of my day had gone and headed off to bed without much of a thought as to what the next day would bring.

When I awoke the next morning, the feeling of strangeness was completely gone and I smiled in contentment from the warmth of my bed and actually felt compelled to stay underneath the covers for just a little bit longer than usual. Of course, a little bit longer than usual did nothing to delay breakfast and without even bothering to change into proper clothes, I prepared a big breakfast and ate until my belly felt ready to burst from just one more bite (though that one extra bite did not burst my belly).

I knew that I wanted to garden and generally run about outside all day and decided on a simple shirt that I rolled up to my elbows and a high waisted brown skirt that buttoned and had a set of buttons ready to hook my suspender braces onto. I straightened my suspenders once I clicked them on, pulling up a lighter petticoat underneath my skirt before heading off to fetch my gardening supplies.

The day was busy and passed quickly; I picked the vegetables that were ripe and arranged various flowers to put in jars around my hobbit-hole. I went off to the market around lunch time and bought some fabric and thread so that I could make some new lighter skirts for the summer that wasn't too far off.

All in all, once I was ready to turn in for some supper, I felt pretty confident that the night would be just as any other night before it.

Wrapped in my favorite dressing robe and having just finished cooking up a fresh plate of fish, I settled in for some supper and was squeezing some lemon on top for some extra flavor when I was interrupted by the entirely surprising and unexpected jingle of my doorbell.

I sat for a moment absolutely still because I was sometimes a very forgetful hobbit and in my mind I was already going over whether or not I had invited someone over for dinner and simply forgotten. I wasn't able to remember inviting anyone over when I was out earlier but I couldn't be rude and just not answer the door either.

Before I went to answer the door, I made sure to wipe my hands and rushed over because already I felt that I made my visitor wait long enough as it was. Already I wondered who could possibly be outside my door since any hobbit knew what time it was and wouldn't just come on over unless it was something of an emergency. What could more of an emergency though than one's eating their supper on time? Just as I opened the door I felt surprise come to my features even more than before because of all the visitors I would expect, a dwarf certainly was not one of them!

As he heard my door open, he turned to face me and I was taken aback by how very large and burly he was, a look of put upon annoyance on his face almost hidden underneath all the facial hair that his beard and side burns made up. His beard was indeed most impressive but his head was strangely bald and covered in an unusual display of tattoos that immediately had me gaping up at him.

If that were not enough to startle me, his attire was equally unusual as no hobbit was quite so well acquainted with the need for such a heavy use of fur and leather in one's taste of garb. Was it a dwarf thing to look two times their normal size in such things?

"Dwalin, at your service."

He bowed in my direction, his eyes never leaving mine even as his gruff voice greeted me in an unexpectedly polite manner. His voice tickled across my left cheek and I unknowingly chuckled at the light sensation before I immediately remembered my manners and my appearance. I was a lass in her dressing robe and though I was still wearing my earlier attire underneath, I still could not very well go around with everything _hanging _about in such an undignified manner.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours...?"

I gave a quick bow of my own though it was hardly anything more than a quick nod; for Dwalin it seemed to be more than enough. He rushed inside even as I held out my hand to try and stop him, even just to slow him down a little! "Uh, excu- , do we know each other?"

I was just like any other hobbit in the Shire who was usually one for visitors but I really did want to know them before they came visiting! Even though Dwalin seemed to be polite enough, I really had no idea who he was or why he was allowing himself inside just so casually! He came inside though, uncaring if I allowed him in or not and barely gave me enough time to step aside before he almost stepped on my foot.

As he heard my question, his dark eyes shifted down on me, his mouth frowning. Now he just seemed annoyed by such an earnest request, "No."

I stammered without really wanting to and blushed from his answer because once he said it, it really was only too obvious that I would not know him and how rude was it of me to even suggest that we might have!? He was a dwarf after all and I a hobbit and where else would we have come across one another unless we had indeed met before?

"Which way, laddie?"

My thoughts were in a turmoil over my own rudeness and how I could now be a proper host with such a visitor as Dwalin. Despite the fact that I had not invited him over, Dwalin was now a good an invited guest as any and I would provide for him just the same. As soon as the tickle brushed against my cheek though, I stopped and realized what he just called me. Laddie? Did he just call me a boy?

"Is it down here?"

I watched him as he shrugged off his rough looking cloak, going momentarily into my sitting room before turning back to me and coming back, "Is what down where?" I implored, confused and wanting to know more.

"Supper!"

I was not particularly ready for my guest to just haphazardly throw his cloak at me to hang up for him but just as he exclaimed it in a kind of delight, he tossed it in my direction and I barely caught it in a huff of protest. Now, I prided myself on being one to entertain guests of all types; Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was no easy guest but Dwalin was by far the most unusual because even Lobelia handed me her things to take care of before going off to steal some of my nicer spoons!

In my haste to get his cloak off my face and into my arms, I missed everything else that Dwalin might have said and noticed that he was no longer in sight. Nervous for the state of my kitchen and where my guest could be, I hurried along to hang up his cloak.I practically ran all the way back into my kitchen where I was greeted by the sight of my esteemed guest sitting at my dining table eating what was supposed to have been my supper!

I didn't know what to say at the sight of him heartily digging into my food but as a host I guess I was happy enough that he seemed to like what was cooked albeit not for him...

I wasn't quite sure what I was then supposed to do since I still did not quite know why Dwalin was here and in my confusion, I could do little more than shuffle and nervously clutch my skirt. Already he was almost finished with what I would have considered to be quite a large supper and he eagerly cleaned every itch of the plate, leaving only just the head of the fish itself.

Needing to be a good host, I went to step forward to take the plate from him and offer him perhaps some tea but just as I did so, Dwalin just up and devoured the fish head, bone and all as if it were nothing! I squeaked back out of shock, his voice the entire time he groaned and chewed in enthusiasm tickling and prodding at my left cheek until I was sure my face was scrunched up unpleasantly. "Very good, this! Is there anymore?"

Without a second's hesitation, the host in me sprang up and I quickly nodded and went to fetch Dwalin a cup of tea, setting it next to his plate quickly with a spoon, a tiny cup of sugar cubes, and a saucer of milk. I hustled back around the table and picked up a nearby plate of seed-cakes that I always kept nearby just for my after dinner deserts. I was very hungry myself for Dwalin had unknowingly interrupted my own dinner. Just as I put two of the cakes down on my own plate and held out the rest for him to take however many he wanted, we both looked up at the sound of the doorbell ringing again.

I was frozen in my spot, unable to comprehend what my doorbell ringing even meant for I already had a guest and was I getting another now or was that a mistake and I just misheard (regardless of how the bell's sound always poked the back of my knee)?

So flustered was I that I didn't even notice Dwalin's eyes meet mine in a knowing grin. He swallowed some of the seed-cake that he previous scarfed on and gruffed out, "That'll be the door."

I waved off the tickle against my cheek, nerves racked now that I was informed of yet another guest but I was determined now not to let myself be startled again or surprised! I was a Baggins of Bag End and I would properly greet this guest in a manner much more befitting than how I improperly greeted Dwalin. Guests did indeed deserve that much respect!

I left the plate with Dwalin and signaled with my hands to let him know that I was getting the door and scurried off to greet my newest guest.

Upon opening my door, I was greeted by yet another dwarf though this one looked to be very much older than Dwalin if his well managed waist length white beard was anything to go by. His attire was also very different from Dwalin's roughen and road wearied clothes. It was well tended and clean looking, its richly dyed red fabrics easily standing out despite the dark night.

"Balin, at your service."

He accented voice was kind and polite and I absentmindedly ran my fingers over the tickle that came to my right cheek. It struck me as so familiar to how Dwalin's voice felt to me. Sensations that came with voices were never easily mistaken for another usually each one a unique touch but Balin's ran over my opposite cheek in the exact same manner as Dwalin's did. If their names were anything to help -by the sound of their voices- were they perhas family?

I watched in a sort of daze as Balin flourished his greeting with a swift bow, bending at the waist to show his utmost respect for the host of the hobbit hole that was currently before him. Once done, he looked at me in expectation and I snapped out of my thoughts. I realized I hadn't actually greeted him in return and that unlike my previous encouragement to be a good host, I couldn't even think of what to say to such a polite dwarf!

"Thank you!"

Inwardly, I winced because that was not what I wanted to say in response to Balin's very proper greeting. The old dwarf didn't seem to mind in the slightest that my manners were not very well -er- mannered at the moment and simply came in after I stepped aside with a resigned sort of air about me. "Good evening."

I tried to salvage what I could from my first attempt at introductions with Balin and he seemed to appreciate this with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips before he nodded briefly, "Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later."

He looked around the hallways of Bag End in curiosity, leaning one way and then the other before his eyes caught sight of something, "OH!" I startled in surprise and turned to face whatever he saw, immediately eyeing the sight of Dwalin madly attempting to liberate some cookies from one of my cookie jars that sat on one of the shelves of my sitting room. His hand was too far large, barely fitting inside and making the struggle look awkward and yet surprisingly adorable.

I was surprised to find that Dwalin and Balin did indeed seem to know one another for when Balin greeted him (rather more politely than I managed to greet either of them), he called him brother and the two exchanged a few friendly barbs at one another before they were leaning in close and – OH! What was _that _!? My head was knocked back with the pressure of the sensation and I stumbled into the nearby wall because I was so blown away by what I just felt! The brothers actually _head butted _one another and the resulting sound was just so _abnormal _!

What in the?! I _never _before felt anything like that in my entire life and I rubbed at my forehead in protest to the after shock of what I obviously experienced!

What was _wrong _with dwarves?! They actually head butted each other in greeting?! _Who _did such things!? No wonder I felt as if I couldn't properly greet them! If that was how they really did such things!

By the time I actually managed to open my eyes, I was left by myself in the hallway leading to the sitting room and I immediately began to worry about where the two brothers had gotten off to. With Dwalin and Balin no longer in my sight, I almost panicked at the thought of the trouble they were getting themselves into but I had to remind myself that I was a host and it was rather unbecoming to think of my guests as such nuisances.

Just as I was about to go off and find the two brothers to prevent them from...what? Possibly head butting each other further or maybe even my walls, I heard the sound and the brush against the back of my knee of my door bell once again jingling. Who else could possibly be arriving at my front doorstep? How many others were there and were these undoubtedly more dwarves? Were they going to head butt me in greeting?!

Forgetting all sense of decorum and just needing to answer the door, I hobbled back to the foyer still slightly dizzy from the sensation I felt against my forehead.

I answered the door, really only expecting to find one dwarf but couldn't hide the sound of dismay I let slip at the sight of not one dwarf but two more! They were much younger than both Dwalin and Balin, the dwarf on the left smiling at me confidently with his finely braided golden hair and fur trimmed jacket and the one on the right seemingly much more serious with his brunette hair and leather jacket.

He locked eyes with me almost instantly with such an intense gaze that it bordered very nearly on creepy.

"Fili," The one on the left introduced himself and I instantly straightened, a flush coming to my cheeks because his voice was just- just inappropriate! It was a wisp of sensation that teased at my butt but only on the right cheek exactly where one would cup. I dreaded the moment the other would speak due to the fact that the brunette next to him was most assuredly his brother and would likely have a similar- "Kili."

_Yep _, there it was, a tease running along my left butt cheek and my flush intensified; these two brothers were so inappropriate and I wanted them to leave immediately or stop talking, whichever one would make the uncomfortable sensations stop sooner!

They both bowed with a flourish in perfect sync, speaking together still that they were at my service (of course).How awful it was that they were at my service because their voices felt just as real as their hands would have been had they been cupping at me underneath my skirts, "You must be, Miss Boggins!"

Kili's excitement was quite evident by how he smiled and puffed up his chest at his assumption, though I daresay he was wrong about my name. Even if I wanted to try and correct him, his tone made that impossible. As he became more excited, the feeling against my butt increased with a sharp nip until I yelped out in embarrassment! "NO! No! You can't come in!"

His voice actually pinched my butt! It pinched me! Had his tone no shame!? I was a proper hobbit lass and my face was assuredly the most red it had been in my entire life! I had to get these two to go away with all haste because to allow them inside and actually engage in any sort of conversation would be the death of my very sanity!

"You've come to the wrong place!"

I tried to close the door on them but Kili slammed his foot into the door and pushed back against the wooden surface with his hand so that I couldn't close it, "What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us."

Fili and Kili were too much, ganging up on me physically in two very different ways, their bodies clearly preventing me from just shutting them out and their voices curling and pinching at me in the most unbecoming manner. I tried to remember my manners but manners had never taught me how to keep my composure when the voices of two dwarves speaking together one after the other kept creeping along any sort of intimate parts.

I decided that I had very little choice other than to just get them inside and as far away from me as possible.

I needed them back towards Dwalin and Balin and quickly answered, "No, nothing's been cancelled-"

"Well, that's a relief!" Kili replied excitedly and flat out pushed passed me, the door swinging wide open and sending me back against the wall in a huff. At the same time his brother, Fili noticed just how red my face was, his eyes catching mine as he sauntered inside and turned to me.

Something was held out for me to take and I automatically grabbed it, noticing that it was Kili's quiver and bow. I barely had enough time to even put that on my shoulder before Fili was calling my attention back to him with a pinch and stroke along my butt cheek, "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened."

He was actually passing me his weapons for me to take care of! I could hardly believe the audacity of these two dwarves, carting off knife after knife into my arms with hardly a concern if I were even ready to take such a load! Kili was off behind me asking me about my hobbit hole and I could only politely answer back with minimal details about how it was just in my family for years because his voice was still rambling on and my face was so flushed with embarrassment.

Fili looked to be having quite an amusing time pulling out all his various hidden daggers in a show of dwarfish pride. As each one was taken by either my hand or set on the growing pile in my arms, I was sure Fili couldn't help but notice that my face just kept getting redder and redder as his brother rambled on.

How very horrible all of this was!

He really must have thought I fancied them or something because he just smirked at me with that ever present confident look in his eyes, setting the very last of the actually impressive count of blades in my hands.

"Fili! Kili!"

A brush of sensation against my left cheek and I looked back just in time to see Dwalin take Kili by the shoulder and lead him away, "Come on, give us a hand!"

"Mr. Dwalin!"

As a host I was happy enough that they all knew each other and did not need any sort of introductions from me but equally as a host I was horrified by the fact that they seemed to be doing some rearranging with my furniture in my dining room! I scurried close on their tail, overwhelmed by the addition of Balin's voice across my other cheek, giving them instructions to move the table a certain way because how else would they get everyone in?

"Everyone?!"

I protested because just the very idea of anymore dwarves coming into my home and – Augh! Even just the thought that there were more of them with voices like Fili and Kili's made me want to protest and throw them all out, manners definitely be damned!

By Yavanna, I was a hobbit lass and even though I entertained men when I was younger and more "adventurous", I was certainly not about to be felt up by any more voices! No! Not today! Not ever, thank you!

"How many more are there!?"

I tried to scuffle inside the dining room but Dwalin blocked me effortlessly, his bulky form easily towering over me and keeping me back as I was helpless but to watch as Kili and Fili picked up my table and started to move it. The jingle of my doorbell was just the very last straw! I would have no more visitors tonight! No! None at all!

Quickly I turned around to send back my newest arrivals, scampering off in a huff that made my hair tickle impossibly, "Ah! Oh no! No no! There's nobody home!"

Still burdened by the heavy load of weapons that Fili and Kili deposited onto me, I realized I could hardly answer the door in such a way. I was so upset by everything by that point as well that I was quite fed up and decided to just deal with my utter disregard for manners and what propriety would demand of me.

"Go away," I dumped Fili's swords (and everything that was placed on top of the scabbard) first as they were taking up all my arms, not even caring if they clanged horribly on my nearby furniture. I did not care at all anymore! His knife collection soon followed, "- and bother someone else!"

Kili's bow and quiver went the same way, loudly crashing into a pile as I made my way back towards my foyer and the door that would contain even more of my unwanted and uninvited guests! I was ranting and raving about there being far too many dwarves already in my dining room and I was calling people clotheads and itching my head roughly with how frustrated I was! I was a hobbit! A proper hobbit lass and what was happening to me right now was anything but polite! Who was even the cause of all this madness?!

I gripped the door, ready to turn everyone away at the step but as soon as I swung it open, I stumbled back out of shock because it wasn't just one or two dwarves but rather a whole throng of them! A throng of dwarves on my doorstep now tumbling into my home all on top of the other! They were groaning and moaning at people to move their limbs and get off of them and their voices tingled against my skin in an incomprehensible nightmare of sensations and I just wanted it to stop!

I looked up and stumbled upon my words; there peaking down into my hobbit hole was the unassuming but complete disturber of the peace himself Gandalf, who exactly very much was he.

"Gandalf..."

Truly he did inform the others...


	4. Battle of the Larder

Chaos followed the arrival of the great tumbling band of dwarves, who were also introduced so quickly one after another by Gandalf that I wasn't sure if I actually remembered any of their names at all. Maybe the red headed one was Oin? Or was that Gloin? Was the dwarf with the axe in his forehead Bombur?

Regardless of how badly I was at keeping their names straight, all of them were at my service as they all explained happily enough, though their voices were completely disrupting in various ways that I couldn't quite easily describe with them crashing over one another. Much like how Dwalin did, I was made to take cloaks and hoods in a rush of tossed fabric and barely had enough time to accept their packs one after another before I realized that nearly all my pegs were taken up by someone's coat or cloak. I became so flustered from my activities that on my way back, I had to shuck my colorful dressing robe. While it was fine to wear clothing and a robe when one was hardly doing anything strenuous, having to be at a dwarves' service so thoroughly was exhausting! Sweaty from all my efforts, I went back to where all their voices echoed in the hopes that everything had calmed a little but that hope was short lived.

In my absence the Fili and Kili had placed my kitchen table inside one of the sitting rooms, across the hallway from the pantry. In a rush of activity that made the hallway connecting the two rooms particularly treacherous, the newcomers were raiding my larder! Each of them had a handful of my plates, bowls, cutlery, and they were going back for the food even as I watched on in horror!

"Put that back!"

I shouted as I sprinted into the hallway where I saw Dwalin with a giant plate of scones. I was intent on taking back what was my food! A proper host would demand that they ask or have it offered! They couldn't just take it!

Just as I was about to grab the plate from him though, I was almost trampled by two more dwarves and had to push into Dwalin to avoid them. The hard press of him at my front made me blush as he looked down at me sharply, his eyes taking in my little form before he grinned at me, "Not a laddie, then."

His voice stroked my cheek suggestively and I turned redder at the thought of what softness he undoubtedly now felt being so closely pressed to him. His new discovery did little to hinder his original plan of carrying back the plate of scones; he merely stepped back away from me and moved out of my path, raising the plate high above me so that I couldn't even dare to reach for it!

"Those are my plates!"

One of them walked passed me carrying a load of my plates while another brushed by with a bowl of fruit in arm. "Put that down!" I shouted but he just moseyed on by as if he hadn't even heard me at all! How utterly rude! I couldn't even believe any of this was happening to me! "That's my knife!"

I was stuck in the middle of the frenzy, forced to look on as they hustled around me taking whatever it was they wanted from my larder and I helpless to really try and stop them. I only won little battles by physically grabbing back bowls or plates but as soon as I placed them back where they belonged, I would turn and see them being carried off by another dwarf!

"Not my jam, please!"

I saw one with a strange star shaped hairstyle taking a few of my jars of homemade jam from the shelves and I hurried back to try and stop him. Before I could reach him or even get his attention, I was unceremoniously shoved aside by a bushy bearded red headed dwarf! As light on my feet as I could be, he managed to catch me off balance and I stumbled back unbecomingly until I accidentally bumped into someone else.

It was quite a bit of a surprise, really, how easily all the dwarves could make one feel so little in such a large hobbit hole but it seemed like I was bumping into everyone!

I tried to turn around to apologize to whoever it was I bumped into but I was caught between the door and what seemed to be one of my ale barrels...and a soft head? I was instantly horrified by the very thought that I stumbled back into someone enough to push them over! How utterly improper of me not to watch where I was going even as I was stumbling! As I turned around to apologize, I saw that it was Fili, who seemed to have already been kneeling down to inspect the nozzle of the ale barrel; upon seeing me and my hip only inches from him, his surprised look spread into a cheeky grin.

"Miss Hobbit, I hardly know you."

His voice rolled over me in such a dulcet flow, silky and teasingly rich, the sensation of such velvety tones cupping at me underneath my skirts. I groaned before I even knew what I was doing, pressing into the barrel of ale without wanting to, my hands gripping the edge even as I rocked against the hard surface. The grin on his face instantly fell, his surprise betraying him before Kili distracted him with a light tease that quickly stole his attention.

Needing some space between the blonde dwarf and his voice, I turned away from the two young brothers but almost smacked into an immensely fat dwarf! The fact that he carried some my cheese wheels stacked on top of another was probably another point that stopped me from just moving out of the way from instinct alone.

Instantly thoughts of Fili and how his voice affected me were gone, replaced with the need to save my pantry and the contents inside.

"A tad excessive, don't you think?!"

I tried to be forceful like a mother would and how my own Mum had been when she caught me making mischief but the dwarf just flat out ignored me! Flat out ignored me as if I hadn't spoken at all!

"Have you even got a cheese knife?!"

I tried because I knew a losing battle when I saw one and this was just another one that I would lose when it came to the war of the food pantry. "A cheese knife? He eats it by the block!"

Absolutely nothing at all about this night was going the way I originally planned for it and no joking from any dwarf was going to change that very important fact. Despite my mood and how I bristled with the anger I felt for constantly being ignored and pushed aside, I couldn't stop the laughter that came from my mouth when the dwarf behind me teased playfully. I stood there in shock as he smiled at me, moving out of my way so that he could step pass me with some cutlery atop a pile of plates.

His voice. It was. It was... heartbreakingly playful.

In just that short sentence, that happy and teasing tone of his accented voice brushed along the tops of my feet and tickled me so skillfully that I was at once reminded of my Mum and how her voice did much of the same thing on the soles of my feet.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sight of the red headed dwarf (was that Gloin or his brother Oin?) and the dwarf from before who didn't hear me bringing some of my old furniture into the room where they were still assembling their great feast. Instantly I recognized it as some of my Grandpa's furniture, pouncing on the white haired dwarf and shoving back on the antique chair, "No! That's Grandpa Mungo's chair!"

"I can't hear ya, laddie!"

My right ear twitched from the feeling of something inside my ear and I tried to bat it away even as I attempted to keep him from the dining room. His statement also explained why he so easily dismissed me before before but that didn't change anything about the fact that these chairs (and where did the other get off to?) just weren't made for sitting on anymore! They were antiques and heirlooms now! They were fragile and if these dwarves had shown me nothing else so far, I knew that they were unable to understand the concept of fragility! I tried again to push back on the chair but the dwarf just insisted on not understanding, pointing to his ear and all the while the sensation against my own ear continued until I just gave up and let him have the chair in a whispered curse of frustration.

"That is a book, not a coaster!"

Finally done fiddling with the barrel of ale, Fili and Kili seemed to be testing the contents of it but they were awful about where they put their tankards! They sloshed them around and set them on my precious books, not even taking a care when one of them overturned and spilled all over one of my tabletops!

Between cleaning that mess up under the grinning eyes of Fili and Kili and having to stop another dwarf from moving my maps around because they apparently wanted the stool they sat on, I was exhausted and huffing and strained with the need to try and not shout out how frustrated I was at having my home invaded by such awful guests. These guests seriously made Lobelia appear quite civil!

Not one person uttered a thank you or an apology for running me down in my own home and– I jumped from the shock of it -the dual pinch on both butt cheeks- from the combined effect of Fili and Kili's voices laughing at what a sight I must have made flitting from one room to the other like a fussed squirrel.

I was leaning against the wall just for a moment of rest when I opened my eyes and caught the sight of one of the dwarves, a shorter one and young looking carrying a bowl of something from the larder. His hands covered in fuzzy knit mittens gripped the bowl gently and he moved out of the way when others rushed passed him, excusing himself politely. I was about to just let him go on hi sway (because I couldn't have stopped him anyway) until I saw exactly what was in the bowl.

NO!

NO! That was going too far!

I pushed off the wall and grabbed the bowl of tomatoes picked specifically from my garden and yanked it back from the small dwarf's hands, his grip coming loose easily.

"Not my prize winners, thank you!"

I pulled the bowl closer and red faced and stammering, he apologized to me for his rudeness and hurried back into the dining room to help with setting up the table beside Gandalf. As soon as he was gone, I felt terrible for practically yelling at the poor thing! The sensation his voice invoked was just so gentle and pure, a slight tickle against my hands that reminded me of squeezing a pile of fur or something as equally soft. He also seemed to be the only one in my house that understood the value of true manners and there I had gone and soiled that with such a show of thoughtlessness.

I almost wanted to give him the bowl back just to apologize for _my _rude behavior!

Feeling defeated by such a polite little dwarf, I crossed the hallway to put the tomatoes back into the pantry -easily sidestepping dwarves and Gandalf- but only got so far as the door frame before I was throwing up my arms and splattering tomatoes everywhere! Helpless to control it, I laughed desperately and squirmed away from absolutely nothing at all and tripped into the nearby wall. I smacked against the hardened surface and looked frantically for the source of the tickle that harassed my armpits.

Speaking with Gandalf in a rather strange way with hand gestures and a gruff muttering of speech that I could not identify, a dwarf with an axe in his head motioned and hit his arm before Gandalf seemed to agree with a nod of his head, "Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

Bifur went off back into the dining room and I was thankfully left with his voice's departure to deal with the stares of the nearby dwarves who probably thought I had gone crazy since their arrival. I would think I went mad too if my recent display was anything to go by, rushing about from room to room trying to save food before being reduced into bouts of laughter from nothing at all.

I set what remained of the bowl of tomatoes down on the nearby tabletop and just stood there for a moment, watching Gandalf and Dwalin speak with one another about one more who was running late. I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my hair just because I felt so defeated inside my own home, watching as dwarves just helped themselves to things that I should be getting them.

I was a terrible host.

I was simply a terrible host just from watching everyone go about their business. I should have been right alongside them offering things as I went and rolling with the punches as well as I could. What would my Mum or Dad said if I told them about how improper I was being?!

" ? a little glass of red wine as requested-"

My lips smacked and my tongue rolled in my mouth at the strange sensation of the dwarf's voice, a sort of warm feeling brushing against my tongue and settling there not unlike the red wine that he currently was offering to Gandalf.

"Make yourself useful, _laddie _."

Dwalin's voice poked at my cheek playfully, his mouth grinning down at me in a jeer that made me blink in confusion before he motioned to his own tankard. Before I even knew what I was doing, my body moved, familiar with motions of being a proper host than really knowing what else to do. I took the tankard from him quickly and filled it up with one of the nearby barrels of ale in the pantry before bringing it back over to him, nodding when he started to drink from it without so much as a nod returned.

I went to the room beyond him and poked my head in, asking if anyone else needed anything more and hearing a few shouts for jams, or cookies, or even an ale. I went back to the pantry and gathered up what items they requested and carefully balanced it all back to the dining room where I was quickly relieved of them. Gandalf caught my eye as I came back over to take his tiny glass, replacing it with a filled cup actually fit for someone his size. His eyes gleamed at me, happy that I was finally taken with the idea of having guests over before he settled into the adjoining room.

Where the entirety of my larder now was happily being tossed back and forth in great handfuls between dwarves, who shouted and cheered whenever one landed in someone's mouth or right in the face.

I stood there, surprised and shocked and horrified at the sound of their voices rolling around me - poke in my belly, a slide along my cheek and ear- until I looked away and it all muddled down into a constant sensation around me. My eyes found the larder easily but inside were only bare pickings at best...

I had lost the battle of the larder and what made it worse was than at the end, I surrendered to it.


	5. The Last Guest

"I just don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

I shouted nearly at the top of my lungs, my head very nearly scratched raw from all my frustrations and the persistent sound of my own protests. Since the dwarves cleaned out the entirety of my pantry, not even bothering to hide that they were making their way to another larder where more of the meats were stored, I was at the end of my rope. Completely at the end of my rope!

They all had sat there at my table throwing food back and forth, horrified even to see that Gandalf joined in on the merriment with startled tosses of flying food every so often. They feasted, threw food, spilled ale, and cheered their fellow members on when a particularly good catch was made with teeth alone. I was too distracted by Fili brushing alongside me to utter my protests when he quite literally climbed onto my table, offering ales politely all around and very nearly falling off when Dwalin swatted at him in jest. I stared at them taking full gulps of ale like they had all grown gills and switched how they breathed and then took turns belching.

Burps were always a strange sounding sensation as far as I was concerned for Hobbits and given how strange the dwarves' regular voices were, I was hardly surprised when their belches were just as interesting.

Nori was the first, his belch squeezing my nose unpleasantly before his laughter turned it into an itch that tapped far too much like a doting Grandmother. Ori followed his without pause, the lurch of expelled air booming and loud. I was taken aback by how my hands felt; so sweet and kind the dwarf's voice and sensation were, his belch was easily the loudest thing I had ever heard and likewise, his voice made me look down at my hands.

Both were empty but if I closed my eyes, I could convincingly tell myself that I had just shoved my hands into a pile of soft kittens. Soft newborn kittens!

After they finished with dinner and some got up to get something more to drink or were off to raid another of my pantries, I trailed along after Nori. He seemed to be cleaning his glass with something that once looked white but now was seeing far better days; it was only a turn in his hand that made me realize that it was one of my doilies! I should have been happy enough as a host that he was bothering to clean it out but not with my doily! Did dwarves have no honor or shame when it came to another's crochet work?

Bofur was a friendly dwarf; that much I had picked up after learning his name again and his voice pulled from me giggles of suppressed laughter as he tried to tell me all about how there were holes in my dish cloths but I had had it! I was irritated and grumbling loudly and near ready to pull out my own hair.

Hence why I was currently standing yelling at Gandalf about how dwarves were running amuck in my house! They trailed mud along the carpets and destroyed my plumbing...

...I didn't even want to think about how I managed upon that discovery...

I just wanted them out of my house and nothing of Gandalf's lighthearted protests and explanations were going to do any good!

"Excuse me," Kittens. I swear, I could still feel the soft kittens in my hands when Ori spoke to me, "I don't mean to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here ya go, Ori, give it to me."

I yelped at the sound of Fili's voice rubbing along my butt and turned away from him just to be sure that it really wasn't his hands doing that every time he was so close to me. I watched him as he took his plate from Ori and sputtered when he threw it passed Gandalf where his brother, Kili caught it and twisted around to throw it off somewhere else. That seemed to trigger the others with what to do and I had to step out of the way before more plates came whizzing by where Fili could catch them.

While Ori seemed to quite enjoy the sight of my Mother's plates being thrown about like they were worth nothing, I protested and attempted to reach for one of them. Fili just chuckled and twisted away from my grasp, taking a bowl and bouncing it from shoulder to shoulder with a sly grin in my direction. I couldn't help the flush that spread across my cheeks because I realized that he was flirting with me! Flirting with me! Well, not really flirting if he was showing off and trying to look cool but it was- it was-

What was that sound?

"Can you not do that?!" Bofur and Nori were back at the table sitting by Dori and Gloin and were making a ruckus with some of my knives, clanging them on the table in a rhythm and swiping against one another. "You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, do you hear that lads, she says we'll blunt the knives!"

The tickle on my feet did nothing to dampen the indignation that I felt such a comment. So now they were actively teasing me when they already destroyed my plumbing, raided my larder(s), and were now throwing my dishes around like they had every right to! Of all the things that were just unacceptable in my home, I would not tolerate being made the butt of a joke!

I growled low in my throat at the sound of Kili's voice but it took me a second to even realize that he wasn't talking. He was singing! Oh, by the Valar, they were teasing me through song! If I had been in a better state to accommodate such nonsense, I would have probably noticed that they were cleaning up my plates just as easily as they were pulling out fiddles and flutes to provide themselves with accompanying music but I was practically seething at the disregard for personal property!

The very large tower of plates that Ori carried back to my kitchen made my jaw drop in amazement and I hovered a little too close to him just to be sure that he didn't drop any of them. He smiled at me kindly when he set them down but I was already turning back around to see what else was happening in the dining room. From what I last saw, plates were being tossed everywhere and the singing of voices had grown to the point where I constantly felt them on my body in differing intensities.

I could feel the tickle of Bofur and Bombur on my feet and stomach; Nori's poke on my nose, Ori and Dori confused my mouth and hands to no end with their sensations! Oin and Gloin made my ears vibrate while Kili and Fili, now so very close might as well have been groping me.

I almost winced at the utter disharmony of sensations and had to close my eyes with how overwhelming the voices were altogether but the sound of Gandalf laughing seemed to cut through all that. His voice settled on my shoulder like a guide and I managed to open my eyes and see that in front of me on the table all my precious plates, bowls and cutlery were safe and sound.

Everyone around me laughed and cheered at the good show and Gandalf winked at me knowingly, pleased when I relented and smiled a little in thanks. The sound of someone knocking made everyone go silent and I looked at Gandalf as even the smile was taken from his face.

"He is here."

The last guest that was eluded to earlier was now finally on my doorstep and maybe with his arrival, Gandalf would explain to me why he had even invited dwarves over to my hobbit hole to begin with. I followed the dwarves and Gandalf over to the door, noting with a kind of irritation that they blocked my way so that I couldn't answer my own door. It seemed that Gandalf would do the honors and he opened the door as I tried still to get closer to the door. It was my door, after all!

I couldn't much hear what was going on from the back and I couldn't see anything since everyone was so much taller than I was; Gandalf had let the dwarf inside and he was saying something; as I came closer to the front of the pack, I felt a strange tingle along my skin. His voice was just a deep baritone but I couldn't make out any words, the sensation just barely running along the edges of my consciousness until I brushed passed Dori.

" -for that mark on the door."

I shuddered and had to steady myself on the nearby wall.

I looked back to see if maybe Fili or Kili were nearby or maybe even Dori had touched me accidentally but no, he wasn't paying me any mind.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago."

I tried to make it sound forceful for there really was no mark on the door but as soon as I spoke, I flushed with embarrassment. Was it so obvious? Was that really my voice? Something so breathy and light shouldn't have been my voice when only a moment before it was solid enough.

"There is a mark I put it there myself."

Gandalf reproached gently, turning around and shutting the door so that I wouldn't have the urge to see his handiwork on the other side of my door. His voice settled on my shoulder, the constant presence seeming to push me to face the newcomer. I turned to face him and was surprised by the dwarf that I saw in front of me. I don't even know what I was expecting of the last guest, his dark hair threaded with silver and blue eyes that merely regarded me with only barely earned acknowledgment.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Gandalf motioned to the dwarf in front of me whose stance was strong and his gaze cold, looking at me from top to bottom to assessing what he saw and almost smirking in a kind of amusement. I only stepped a little closer, wondering if I was supposed to shake his hand or if he was supposed to offer me his service as the others had done. Thorin just stood there next to Fili and Kili, one of his hands resting lightly on top of his sword's hilt.

He took a step towards me to face me entirely, giving me his sole attention with those focused blue eyes of his, "So, this is the hobbit."

I clenched my skirt and curled my toes; a whisper of a feeling it should have been but a stroke of fingers trailing down my back in a languid pace that stopped when his voice did. My face was surprised and flushed, I knew that it was but I couldn't help it as the touch disappeared. He stepped around me, his tone easily saying my name as if were already knew each other; I expected his voice to return to my back with a different intensity but the touch was different, trailing like a single finger along my side.

When Thorin asked me if I had done much fighting, I felt my eyes flutter because the trail of fingers burned up my arm before wisping away. "Axe or sword," he asked, the deep surety of his words sliding across my skin that made my breath hitch. I couldn't focus my thoughts enough to respond to his question because his voice was just so intoxicating. "What's your weapon of choice?"

At that question I had to look away and clench my skirt tighter, the trail of his voice leading along the inside of my thigh with such weight until it too disappeared. I sighed in forced restraint, flushed and needing fresh air. How ironic when Thorin asked me such a question that his own voice would be a weapon in and of itself.

Had I the breath for it, I would have answered that one did not need a weapon, Thorin Oakenshield, if they knew what voices could do to others.

His voice left me weakened, heated in a way I was unused to before this night when I had never known that voices could do such things as try to seduce. I tried to clear my thoughts but his eyes bore into mine and the longer they did, the more my knuckles clenched white with repressed urge. I was relieved when he took my silence for answer enough.

"Thought as much." He chuckled, his voice trailing along the soft skin of my shoulder, "She looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The touch continued along my collar bone and dipped lower before it vanished again. Everyone seemed to ease up at the comment, laughing and smiling at Thorin's assessment before he made to leave back towards the dining room where the feast had been set up earlier, the others trailing behind him.

Gandalf and I were left to wait until everyone filed out together, intent on following their leader so that he could get some food.

Finally free of Thorin's presence and his voice, I let the breath I had been holding out, gulping down air greedily even as I loosened the grip on my skirt. My fingers were sore from how tightly they bunched my skirt and I soothed them before looking back at Gandalf. He kept his own smile and appearance up but only until Thorin disappeared from sight; he leaned against the door frame, his own breath coming out in short huffs before looking at me.

Why did we both look so relieved?


	6. Also a Took

I just wanted to sit down and be quiet for a bit without anyone bothering me or talking within my hearing range. I needed that and if anyone wouldn't allow me that small courtesy, I was going to scream just to drown it all out.

It all had started simply enough with Thorin sitting down at the table and waiting for something to be placed in front of him. Apparently, I was the only one who was left out of that conversation when it was decided that I should be the one to cook him something to eat with what remained of my larder. With a bowl of soup set down before him, he seemed to ease up a little (was he just that hungry?) and nodded to the bowl in a show of deeming it acceptable before shooing me off. Damn Thorin and his damn quest and everything that came from that.

I was thankful enough that he didn't say anything in thanks and even more thankful enough that none of the dwarves seemed particularly inclined to include me at the table once they started to discuss what exactly they were doing in my house in the first place.

A quest. Yes, the aforementioned adventure that Gandalf dangled in front of me the day before like some sort of enticement that I was eager to grab at. I was curious enough now that they were in my house and helped them with what I could -mostly holding a candle- but as I listened, Gandalf explained in that steady voice of his that they were to go to a place called the Lonely Mountain.

I felt my stomach drop again for the third time since waking back up from when I fainted.

Smaug, the Terrible.

Where Gandalf wanted me to go there would be a dragon and no, Bofur I did not need it spelled out so perfectly exact what a dragon was.

I needed air all over again.

I clutched my cup of tea and didn't move an inch, sure that once I did everyone would start talking to me or loud enough that I would hear.

I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that Gandalf somehow managed to convince all of them that I was a burglar but also that Thorin agreed to trust the wizard enough to let me join the quest. I didn't want to join the quest. I was a proper – I sighed and clutched my cup. I was terrified of the idea of these dwarves even thinking of me going anywhere near a dragon.

...and that contract.

I groaned with just the thought of that long winded and complicated contract staring back at me from the side table. How I reacted was quite normal for any Hobbit; the idea of being lacerated and incinerated was just too much. It was all too much.

I needed to clear my thoughts and stop thinking about such things. I would give myself nightmares for weeks if I didn't let up a little about the dragon thing.

I needed air. I didn't move an inch.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone coming into the sitting room, their footsteps loud so that I would easily notice their presence. I turned to see Gandalf, his tall body hunched as he moved underneath the low ceiling of the hobbit hole, looking at me with concern painted so clearly across his features.

"I'll be alright just let me sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!"

Gandalf huffed out and really right then I had half a mind to tell him that I was in no mood for any of his shenanigans! To even think of bringing me on the quest where a _dragon _of all things would be waiting for me was just simply the craziest thing anyone had ever suggested to me! For all that I tried to tell myself that I was just a Baggins, I was a Took as well and I was in no way limited in crazy suggestions from my Took sided cousins. A dragon though? A _dragon _! I couldn't even process that sort of idea!

Gandalf seemed to understand exactly was I thinking, his eyes softening only a little before he came to sit across from me, "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?"

They didn't try to incinerate me, thank you very much!

"I remember a young hobbit, who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. Who'd stay out late and come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies."

As I listened to him tell me of how I was when I was a wee Hobbit, I couldn't help but lower my eyes and allow his voice to rush over me. I felt the presence of his voice on my shoulder pressing against me firmly to have me understand that it was safe where I was. I remembered that I did used to go out and into the forest and try and hide so that maybe an elf could be happened upon if lucky. I smiled at the thought of one of my adventures that had me out late, covered in mud and gunk, and looking every bit the adventuring hobbit until a Ranger spotted me and scooped me up.

I remember how my Mum felt, how warm she was and how her voice tickled when she accepted me into her arms, grateful to the Ranger who found me and brought me home and looked too thin so in gratitude, please come in and eat with us.

Gandalf looked at me as if he knew every single thought that came through my mind; his voice only helped it along, "A young hobbit who would've liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire."

His eyes locked with mine, "The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

I turned my head to look at the darkened window where the world truly did lie just outside its pane. As a Took child, I had wanted nothing more than the desire to fight my way upstream and run around and adventure as I pleased. My maps and books were my ways of doing that as a Baggins adult but everything in those things were just old stories. Nothing more.

"I can't just go running off into the blue!" I began,my voice straining with the effort to keep myself from shouting, " I'm a Baggins of Bag End." I squeaked with the declaration because as much as I wanted to believe that I was just a proper Hobbit lass and an even more proper Baggins of Bag End, I was not just that. I was a Took.

"Yes, you are also a Took!"

I listened to Gandalf tell me the story of my great-grand-Uncle Bulroarer Took who was supposedly tall enough to ride a normal horse and how he fought in his great war and somehow managed to take the Goblin King's head off while at the same time inventing the game of golf.

I smiled and Gandalf knew he was winning me over, "I do believe you made that up."

Gandalf grinned at me in that knowing way of his before I sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry, Gandalf, but I can't sign that."

The words felt bitter in my mouth and heavy in my stomach but I had to say them for Gandalf to understand exactly just how much I couldn't go on this adventure. I was indeed a Baggins of Bag End and I was a proper Hobbit lass and I couldn't be just up and running off into the sunset. Despite the fact that I couldn't be the company's burglar, I would at least be their proper host and set them all up on what beds and comfortable cushions that I could. Bag End was very large, after all and was designed for a rather large family. Yes, that was something that I could do.

I set my mind to the task of doing as such, brushing off with my fingers the sound of Balin's voice on my cheek when I heard him say behind me, "It appears we have lost our burglar."

As I readied beds, fluffed pillows, and pushed together soft chairs and ottomans to provide as many sleeping spots as my home could handle, I lost myself in my thoughts and didn't notice until I came up closer to the sitting room that I was hearing singing again. I slowly made my way along the wall, careful not to disrupt anyone with my presence; as I neared, the deep lilted song hummed across the walls of the room, the echoing sadness and longing of the lyrics resonating in me.

I was shocked to find that unlike when the dwarves sang before and it was a cacophonous nightmare of sensation, with Thorin's voice at the lead it seemed to only command the company's into a sense of order. Sensations rushed over me in a soft tide, pushing at my shoulder gently, smoothing over my soft cheeks, rubbing along my belly, softening over hands and cupping possessively. I closed my eyes to the sensations, letting them wash over me and I realized as I listened to them and allowed their voices to hold me that I fell in love with the beautiful things that the dwarves searched ever for in the darkness.

I felt that fierce and jealous love that came with their possession, their voices anchoring me in place until I understood that I wanted to -and desperately needed to- run along the fields of tall green grass with them. I wanted to play around in the cold stream and hear the soft sway of the pine trees as they rustled in the wind. I wanted to see the bright stars of the sky as I slept on the ground, surrounded by those voices.

I wanted to see them through their quest.

When I opened my eyes, I found Thorin staring at me with an emotion behind his eyes that told me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. My heart raced with the thought of this overwhelming dwarf knowing what I was thinking and I breathed in deeply before walking away.

I had more beds to set up, after all.

Away from their voices that had stopped singing, I was broken from the spell that just moments before I was so powerless against. I didn't quite understand where the reaction had come from but maybe I was just tired and needed to rest? Yes, that would set me right again. Just go to bed early tonight and wake up tomorrow and see to the dwarves' departure. Maybe even make them a little breakfast? Once they left, all would be right in the world again.

When the last of the beds was readied, I sighed and turned around, tired and ready to head off to bed. I stopped as soon as I saw Thorin standing in the way of the door, his form made bulky from his armor and his fur trimmed coat that he hadn't taken off despite the comforts of my home. His eyes were hard as they stared at me, his face unreadable and I flinched back when he took a step towards me. There was something about the way he looked at me then, once again assessing what to make of me; he could tell I wasn't afraid of him for what did I really have to fear from such a dwarf as he but he still wondered.

His face still blank and his blue eyes still locked onto mine, he approached me until I had to look up at him. I felt my heart hammer in my chest with him so near, remembering what his voice could do to me should he just open his mouth and speak. At such a close distance and with nothing to distract him, he would probably see exactly what it did to me.

"Where are you going?"

He said it in such a way that I immediately knew that he had known what I was thinking when I listened to them singing. My breath hitched as his voice traced along my abdomen, a single touch that trailed until gone.

"Bed," I tried to sound cheerful and sound ready for sleep but the voice that came out was a far cry from it, "Early start for you guys. I will give you a good breakfast before you go, of course."

Thorin came closer still but I couldn't move away from him even as he closed the distance between our bodies. I could very nearly feel the heat radiating off him; his eyes traced along an exposed collar bone, a short tendril of honey colored hair that lay against my shoulder before he hummed low in this throat in protest to my statement.

I shuddered with want, my body coming alive with flame as his voice curled along my thighs hard enough to grip had it been real. I tried to restrain my body's natural reaction to move, to flinch or twitch or give any sort of sign to alert Thorin to what he was truly doing to me. I couldn't deny that I was wet with desire, a slickness between my thighs that probably could be scented if Thorin were to lean closer.

"Before _we _go, I suppose you mean," Thorin let rumble from his lips, "Are you not the burglar?"

His words while not possessive squeezed flesh and trembled into wet folds, pressing in deep and almost filling me until the touch was gone with the last of his question. I wanted to answer him but my cheeks were too red, too flushed and my heart racing too noticeably. His eyes stared at my chest, noticing all too clearly the thump of its rhythm; he leaned forward and breathed in deeply.

I backed away from him, the spell broken and nervously smoothed my skirts even as I gave him a large birth of space, sputtering and trying desperately to keep my eyes on the ground so that I wouldn't embarrass myself further than I already had. I had to leave the room immediately.

At the doorway, I grabbed at the frame when his voice stroked across my desire and left me weak, "I'll see you in the morning, hobbit."

I turned back only to acknowledge what he said, nodding slightly before taking off for my bedroom and slamming the door.

I slept with uncomfortable dreams, of mountains and fire and a haunting pile of gold.


	7. The Road Ahead

When I awoke the next day, I knew that I slept far later than I usually did; the sun was brightly shining through my window and my bedroom was heated with the Thrimidge sun. I groaned from the puffiness of eyes that hadn't slept deeply enough and rolled over again before burrowing deeper into my blankets.

The dwarves!

My eyes snapped open and I popped out of bed, looking in vain for a dressing robe that was still out in the main hallway. Remembering where it was, I cursed and debated for a second before just rushing out into the hallway in my night chemise and going straight for the robe. The silence in the house stopped me as soon as I got a few steps out into the hall; I strained my eyes to listen for any sounds that were out of place. Any clanking of pots or pans, cutlery being abused or even the smell of tea wafting in the air gently...

But there was nothing. Nothing at all.

I hesitated before making my way through my hobbit hole, looking into rooms where dwarf beds had been set up and were abandoned come morning. Nothing was put away, blankets and pillows lying about disheveled and without care. The thought should have been frustrating, and in a way it was, but I couldn't bring myself to want to mentally chastise the dwarves. I tip-toed through the hallways, peeking into more rooms and going into the sitting room and in one painfully clear moment, I realized that I was alone in the hobbit hole.

There was no sign of the sly wizard, Gandalf. No sense of his protective presence around me, egging me along to join in whatever merriment he believed was happening. All of the dwarves were gone too. The rowdiness taken with them, leaving a hobbit hole as unmade and improper as could possibly be but yet lacking all sense of discord.

Worse yet, I realized, their voices were gone.

I should have been happy. I should have been jumping with glee and parading around in my skivvies only too glad to be rid of them and yet, I couldn't muster the energy to do such a thing. The very thought that all of that torture yesterday was gone and never to return – for indeed their quest was very long and dangerous – and yet, I just couldn't stomach the idea of them leaving and never hearing their unique voices again.

What had I been thinking the night before?

I dashed for my study, grabbing a travelling bag and ran back into my room. I jumped over displaced chairs and thrust open my closet door, shoving in changes of chemise shifts and shirts. The night shift I wore was unceremoniously packed into the bag too and I tugged down a shorter sleeved shift over my head before tossing my bag aside.

I was going to be travelling so I needed my bloomers and a lighter petticoat (I was still a proper lass, after all!) and I stepped into those, laces taking entirely too long in fumbling fingers. A golden skirt easily buttoned into place and a shirt tucked in, barely buttoned before I pulled a green vest from my drawer. I cursed at just how many buttons I had to deal with, leaning over to rummage through my closet until I found my red coat. As I left the room, I grabbed a yellow ascot ribbon and my bag and hurried off to the kitchen for provisions.

I only had a little time to pack some light foods, shoving apples, breads, cookies, and dried meats that would keep before I raced back into my sitting room for my pipe and pipeweed. Once those two very precious items were shoved into my bag carefully, I dashed away back down the hallway. I was a flurry of skirts and fabric, bouncing from one room to another in the hopes that I wasn't forgetting anything.

As a final seal of approval for the adventure I was going on, I stopped in my study and grabbed a bottle of ink and a quill and went over to the contract that still lay so innocently on the side table. I signed it with a flourish, my name so contentedly staring up at me from below the names of Thorin and Balin before I blew on it so the ink would dry.

I left Bag End without much thought at all as to what would happen to it if I were not there and locked the door behind me. As soon as I was outside able to see the bright blue sky and the clouds overhead, I smiled because it was a very good morning; or, at least that was what my feet told me as I raced down dirt paths and grassy hillsides, the soft dirt helping me jump over fences and pumpkins alike.

Over gardens and passed people, bumping into a few of them with a hasty apology, I laughed and smiled and ran as hard and fast as my legs could carry me. I was a Took again, skirts flying in the air around me as I jumped over fences and cut through the fields of Hobbiton instead of taking the pathways. It was all so improper, the feeling of soft tilled earth beneath my feet that had no business being stepped on in such a way but it felt amazing.

"Hey! Miss Bilbo! Where are you off to?"

Hamfast Gamgee was busy toiling away in his own garden when he probably heard me first and then saw the sight of a hobbit lass, who was far too old to be bursting out from bushes, come into view. The look of astonishment on his face was enough for me to burst out in giggles as I hurried on by, careful to at least not step on his garden. I laughed loudly at the feeling of his fingers tickling my sides just as they used to when I was a little girl and threw him my keys in passing, "Can't stop! Already late! I'm going on an adventure!"

I ran out of the borders of Hobbiton, feeling the slight burn in my lungs as I raced ever onward along the path that would eventually house the familiar sight of thirteen dwarves and a one very tall wizard. I was already so very late and they would most likely be very far in the distance if their talk of ponies from the night before were any indication of how far they could travel in a few hours. I was lucky enough to have slept late but not much later than I usually did; any later and they would have been almost too far to follow behind.

There were little things about the Shire that were convenient even to folk who were not Hobbits and a limited number of paths leading to the main roads into the wilds was one of them. I knew exactly where they would be going in the long run and by the size of their company, I guessed which path would easily afford them. I urged my feet to go faster, the contract blowing in the wind as I jumped over large rocks in my way and stumbled in mud when I was caught unaware.

I couldn't believe even as I ducked under low hanging tree branches and hopped over bushes alike that I was actually going on an adventure just as Gandalf asked me to just days previous! I actually thought him mad when he asked, so repelled by the idea that I very nearly yelled at him to stop joking with me.

I couldn't even imagine the sight I must make now, kicking up dust and grass in a bustle of fabrics and hair that would undoubtedly look awful when I finally stopped.

I had to see them again. I had to see the dwarves again. I did not know any of them by any means but their voices and the effect they had on me was something that I couldn't ignore. Since the death of my parents, so much of my world just seemed to drift on by but with their arrival, everything was coming back.

The very wind rushing by ears filled my mouth with a cool sensation as it hadn't done in years and the trickle of the nearby streams chilled my hands in a soft flow. So many years long gone since the most mundane of sounds seemed so fresh to me.

No, I couldn't just let this chance of seeing and exploring the very world pass me by, not if it had sounds the likes of which I never before heard.

Speaking of which... what was that tickling sensation in my nose?

I rubbed my nose out of habit, gasping in surprise when the contract I held smacked me in the face none too gently. It flailed in the wind as I tried to fight it back, the long length protesting to its treatment and smacking me again like it was some dastardly foe trying to kill me!

As soon as I got the contract back under control, I thought I saw something in the distance. I squinted just to be sure and when I was exactly sure of what I saw ahead of me, I felt silly for allowing the sight of rude, somewhat smelly dwarves to make my heart skip a beat at the sight of them. I couldn't help but smile when I saw their bulky forms atop ponies, their cloaks and furs standing out starkly from the green forests of the Shire. I urged my feet to go faster, ignoring how my calves burned with protest at the treatment, slowly inching up behind the large company of one Thorin Oakenshield.

The loud sound of the collective hooves of the ponies was what I heard before, my nose once again tickling before I brushed off the sensation. Even from this distance, I could make out Kili's laughter in a faint tug at my bottom and Dwalin guffawing over something one of the brothers said. The forest echoed their voices around, the sensations slight as they bounced off of my body.

"Wait!" I called, hoping for them to hear me so that I didn't have to keep on running behind them. My feet were getting tired and never had I run so hard in my entire life, "Wait!"

Gandalf seemed to hear me and indeed as did the others; they were slowing, urging their ponies to stop and turn to see what was happening behind them. Some of them recognized my voice, I could tell from the look of surprise and amazement on their faces even as I urged my feet onward and started to trail to a stop in a loud huff.

I held up the contract, happier than anything that I had finally caught up with the group. "I signed it!" I exclaimed excitedly, instantly berating myself because of how like a little child wanting to be praised it made me sound. I went closer to let Balin inspect the document, hoping everything was alright or if I still needed to do anything else to validate it. I smiled at the elderly dwarf, inching away when his pony stared at me a little too much.

Everyone was just waiting for Balin to give his confirmation or send me on my way; I chanced it, a glance at Thorin who still sat so straight on his pony, his hard gaze looking down at me from his fuzzy pony like he was both a little surprised by my appearance and a little exasperated. I was sure he wanted nothing more than for me to just head on back to where I came from but nope, I was here. I had signed the contract. I grinned at him before Balin's voice poked at my cheek, "Everything appears to be in order."

Everyone relaxed and some even grinned at one another, "Welcome, Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I giggled in excitement, the very prospect of the adventure now suddenly more real than it had even been while I raced outside the borders of Hobbiton. I was a Took now more than ever, ready to begin my long journey and see the world-

"Give her a pony."

Thorin's voice always so sensual before roughed along my back like a bark against the skin, hitting heavily and making me stumble forward a little.

I would have thought over what the change meant if I hadn't exactly heard his command, the warmth from my cheeks draining instantly at the instruction. I was not a Took anymore. I was a Baggins of Bag End and we did not ride ponies! I backed away from Balin's pony with its creepy wet mouth that tried to nip at me and tried to keep the look off my face that indicated that I thought they smelled quite foul.

No, I couldn't ride one of these horrid beasts! I was not going to be forced into it either! I was a part of this company and I would not be bullied into riding any foul creature that I didn't want to! Ponies were disgusting and very large and one of them just farted so I felt that just quite accurately took care of why I did not like ponies in the slightest.

No, I was a proper Hobbit lass and I would do no such thing, "NO! No no, that won't be necessary!"

"I'm a prop- sure I can keep up on foot! I've done my fair share of walking holidays!"

I tried to protest Thorin's command, tried to make him see reason and the folly of putting me on a pony. Hairy beasts that farted and pooped the way they did had no business being ridden by a hobbit lass. There were none even equipped with a side saddle for such things! I couldn't even fathom the idea of explaining _that _one to the company of male dwarves but as soon as I even attempted, a yelped escape my mouth. I was horrified by the sound I made, realizing at once from the pressure on my jacket that Fili and Kili had actually lifted me up! _LIFTED _me up from the ground as if I were so insignificant!

I squeaked in protest to the treatment, blushing madly as Fili caught sight of the ruffle of my bloomers and raised an eyebrow at me. They waited until a pony walked forward and deposited me like a sack of potatoes in the seat, watching me as I bumbled around in the saddle, fixing skirts and shoving fabric down to cover everything that was indecent.

What was I thinking going on such an adventure?! Was I even really thinking!?

I grabbed the reins that Fili offered to me, turning red when Kili's laughter erupted from my other side and squeezed affectionately at the skin. Soon enough Gandalf was beside me, keeping an eye on me as I tried to get used to the fact that I was on a pony and actually riding like a male would, my skirts all bunched up in the saddle despite all my best efforts.

My pony reared its head and neighed at me for whatever reason, I wasn't sure, but I flinched back sure as all things sacred that it was going to kill me. The pony was actually going to kill me! Murder me and leave me in some back alleyway behind some seedy tavern, I was sure of it! Gandalf was looking at me like I was quite the funny sight, a grin almost hidden by his beard that instantly caught my attention. He was going to be the accomplice, I knew! He and the pony were both going to kill me, possibly even eat me! I just wasn't sure anymore.

I wanted to go home; and I wanted to get down from the pony!

"Come on, Nori, pay up!"

Oin's voice played inside my ear and I barely had a moment to process that he had even spoken before Nori turned around in his saddle and threw a pouch of money into the waiting hand.

"What's that about?"

The sound of the hooves made my nose tickle unpleasantly and the tickling itch in my hair from my own voice poked at me as I asked Gandalf this question; he just shrugged in that manner that was so like him and smiled gently, "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up."

Another pouch was tossed behind us, this time being caught by Fili; my eyebrow raised in question only to be answered with a grin shared by both brothers.

"Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

I nodded almost unconsciously, agreeing that it seemed to make sense that I wouldn't show up. Gandalf had that gleam in his eye and a grin on his lips though that made me curious to know what he thought on the subject. Did he trust in his instincts or did he assume he had been wrong about me?

"What did you think?"

Only a second passed, a slight hum in his throat and a pressing weight on my shoulder before a pouch of coins was tossed back to be caught by him.

"My dear girl, I never doubted you for a second."

The tickle in my nose continued, insistent now.

I almost chuckled at the sentiment that was expressed for Gandalf always did seem to know how things would turn out in the end. His position on whether or not I would turn up was probably why Oin and the some of the other members even bothered to bet otherwise... still, that didn't really explain why Fili and not Kili bet that I would show up...

The persistent itch in my nose finally escalated and I couldn't prevent it anymore, a loud sneeze coming from me that nearly shook my whole body. Gandalf looked at me in question, "Horse hooves..." I began to explain, knowing that I could say aloud what triggered my sneeze since Gandalf already knew about my Ear Touch sense. I was about to tell him too but as I dug into my pockets for my handkerchief, I realized with quite keenly felt horror that I couldn't find my handkerchief.

Did the pony eat it when I wasn't paying attention?!

No no no! My handkerchief was nowhere to be found! Had I not even brought it!? I made sure to pack everything and though even I can admit that I had not done the most thorough of double checks before I left Bag End... to just forget my handkerchief was... ABSURB!

Wait wait!" I panicked, raising my hand to let Thorin understand my plight, "Stop! Stop! We have to turn around!"

I noticed that I was acknowledged enough in the company to warrant a full stop, Thorin turning his pony to see what was the matter. Gandalf beside me was a little less patient about the stop, huffing at me with barely concealed exasperation, "What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief!"

The group relaxed, chuckling at the display that I was making. Did none of them understand the importance of having a pocket handkerchief for when they sneezed or when things got sticky and messy out in the woods?!

"Here, use this!"

The tickle of my feet made me flinch and start to laugh but I forced the urge down and watched in utter alarm when Bofur actually tore a piece of his outer coat off and threw it back to me. I caught it out of reflex alone but immediately wished I hadn't.

It was disgusting.

It smelled a little, was grimy with dirt and horse hair, and why was it a little wet? I sniffed it just out of caution and heard Thorin's voice bark up ahead to move on.

I looked at Gandalf, who just shook his head at me with a smile on his face, almost as if he weren't sure what to make of me. I just looked at him as if he were insane. Why would anyone want to go on adventures if murderous ponies and disgusting handkerchiefs were one of the main staples?

I wanted to go home.


	8. King to Command All his Kind

I tried to will myself to sleep, desperately attempting to soothe the heavy sensations seeping into my skin despite all my best efforts to dismiss them. I adjusted a little, groaning about the flat patch of ground and how it provided so very little comfort. My back ached terribly from long hours of sitting on the pony, ramrod straight and tense for far too long before I was teased about my bad form and how it would hurt by that night.

Oh, how it did hurt so very much. Every breath in my body hurt my back and thighs and all I wanted was sleep just to ease it, if only for a little bit.

Not that physical discomfort was the only thing bothering me; in all the time we traveled, I hadn't spoken a single word. I was silent during the long hours riding on a pony through lands still inhabited by tall folk. They gave way to lands where people spoke strangely and sang songs that I couldn't understand. Still not a word.

The Company stopped only for meals, eating as often as the tall folk would consider normal but no where near as many times as a hobbit would eat. Having not eaten breakfast, my belly grumbled its displeasure and the company teased me still until we set off again.

Through slopes of rock and dreary hill, we finally came to the open wilds that as a hobbit I had never known before; the trees were gloomy, twisting upwards as if they were broken and snarled. No leaves grew on them and I found myself looking to Gandalf for reassurance.

For a company made up of dwarves who were used to travelling out in the wilds, the first day was the easiest for them. They laughed and joked with one another as if they were all a family and seemed content to ignore me except for when we stopped for meals. Dori, Ori, and Nori were the first to really try and befriend me, all of us sharing a great love of meal times as often as possible but even then, we did not converse much.

The irony was not lost on me when my would-be murderer became my best friend, nipping playfully at me once Dwalin and Kili removed some of her load to allow her a lighter ride. Myrtle was her name, I was told, and she was quite the cheeky thing if one allowed her to be. She stole food from bags when dwarves were turned and decided to knock over the stray dwarf who would manage to catch her in the act.

Despite having made a friend in my pony, I was relieved when we stopped for camp the first night. I was tired and lonely in a way I was so unused to being surrounded by so many. Of course that really did nothing after the food was done and settled in my belly and everyone grouped off to talk about whatever they did and I was left to my own devices. I sat around Gandalf, smoking my pipe and blowing rings with him in the air around our heads, chuckling when he made amazing shapes.

Sounds from the hills were all around us, echoing off boulders and wood alike; they screeched in my ears, pressed on limbs, curled my fingers and made my teeth ache. On one occasion, my tongue felt almost like something was pulling at it.

The wilds were full of strange things that made all manner of strange sounds and Gandalf did his best to tell me what each sensation belonged to. I would hear something, look at him and describe it and he would reply with whatever it was. Apparently even a gentle animal like a squirrel was responsible for making one's teeth cringe in an unpleasant manner. We spoke low, whispering of these things to one another, almost as if it were a great secret even though it was not.

Snoring was not a sensation I could get used to no matter how long or how loud it was heard. Oh, it had been identified hours ago, no thanks to Gloin, but just the weight of it was uncomfortable, no matter the tone. It settled on my chest like someone was pushing down and as it continued long into the night, I fretted and turned and just could not sleep.

I was tired of even attempting to sleep.

I got up from the bedroll Dwalin had given to me earlier when we first stopped for lunch and stretched, popping my back and groaning when the ache only lessened slightly. It was still relatively early in terms of night fall but the journey claimed a good chunk of the group for sleep. Fili and Kili sat close to the fire, packing their pipes and smoking, enjoying the brisk air while they were also warmed by the flame. Thorin sat off to the side, back against the rock with his eyes closed.

Thorin was an altogether different mess of a matter when it came to this journey.

Memories of the night before flashed in mind and I blushed at the effect his voice still had on me even just in recollection.

I grabbed an apple from my bag for Myrtle, sighing even as I tried to wrap my thoughts around our most esteemed but stoic leader. Why did he have a voice like that and why did it seem to change so much? A trace of fingers that lingered one moment and then the next like a pat on the back. Tone for each voice always affected a sensation and how it acted but his warped so acutely from so small a change.

"Hey Myrtle," I smiled at the pony, threading my fingers in her mane and scratching deeply, "I've got a present for you. It'll be our little secret, okay?" I offered up the apple to her, happy when she quickly chewed it to make easy work of it.

A loud screeching sound interrupted my stolen moment with Myrtle, echoing in the night from seemingly everywhere and I winced; sharp like a knife it struck across my right palm and I dropped the apple in momentary pain. I looked around in a fright, wondering what could make such a horrid sound, "What was that?"

I scampered back towards the fire of the camp, hoping that Kili or Fili could answer my question, hoping that they knew enough about the calls of the wild to know exactly what could produce such an awful sound.

Kili looked at me with his pipe still in hand, no longer attempting to pack in some pipeweed; his dark eyes were serious as they found mine, a frown on his face. He looked worried and cautious, "Orcs."

My eyes widened in shock at the severity of his answer but something felt off about it. His voice curled at my rear teasingly, "Orcs!?"

In my fright, I squeaked a little too loudly in the near calm of the night, noticing with a wince that Thorin sat up from his place against the wall. He looked alert and ready for whatever might come and it filled me with the fear that maybe something really was going to be wrong.

"Throat-cutters. They'll be dozens of them out there." Fili started to explain, "The Lone-lands will be crawling with them." There was that strange wisp of vocal sensation again this time in Fili's voice; there was something about his tone that was just as Kili's had been. As he spoke, the voice curled lightly. It made the possibility of the sound being an orc just seem less likely.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep quick and quiet," Yet their words sounded so serious; I was torn between wanting to trust their words but just as I felt compelled to let the fear well back up, their voices teased at me so playfully that I couldn't focus enough to, " No screams. Just lots of blood."

Such a serious answer shouldn't have teased so playfully, cupping and hinting suggestively of what could follow...

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's deep voice cut across the night, twisting up my arm in a firming hold that left me still and unable to move. It felt cutting and reminded me so much of the times when I misbehaved as a little girl and my Mom dragged me back by the arm to Bag End for proper punishment. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

I looked at Fili and Kili again and saw that the looks on their faces were one of chastised children, their eyes lowered and a shame behind their eyes. I knew at once from both their faces and Thorin's tone that they had been teasing me, pulling me along just because I was the naïve hobbit when it came to the wild.

I swallowed down a sense of shame for being so easily tricked and looked away from the towering figure of Thorin as he walked away from the group, a reprimand on his tongue to answer whatever Kili said to him.

"Don't mind him laddie; Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs..."

Balin's soothing voice cupped along my cheek in a way that made the feeling of shame ebb, gentle and kind the way a parent's would be. He began to vocalize to the brothers and I of the story of Moria and how King Thror had once tried to reclaim it so many years past.

I sat down near the edge of the campfire and listened to Balin as he recounted of the legions of orcs that ravaged their ancient halls, that slew hundreds of their fellow dwarf in the course of the war.

As I listened, I imagined a King I did not know fighting to reclaim a home and being beheaded by a most vile creature. Of that same creature swearing to wipe out a line that Thorin belonged to. A father gone missing and Thorin, all alone fighting for his life against one who had taken so much. I felt I could understand the power of Thorin's voice and how it commanded; why it changed as it pleased. Balin saw that day that Thorin was a Prince he could follow and call King.

I felt I understood that sentiment, having recalled the power behind Thorin's voice all too clearly the night before as the company sang. My Ear Touch had known what he was before it was said, a King to command all his kind.

Despite all of that, I found myself wondering what happened to the pale orc who seemed so intent to destroy the line of Durin?


	9. Travelling in the Rain

Adventuring really was just the most awful thing I had ever done in my entire life.

I still didn't understand why I rushed out so happy and hopeful. Did I really always think it would be brightly shining stars and green grass even when one had to contend with spring weather?

Oh, the day started out well enough, the company raising early for breakfast and getting a move on soon after. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and Myrtle and I went back to bonding. I rolled in my saddle on the advice of Bofur, feeling just as burly and clumsy as ever but my back was thankful for the advice.

The braiding of my pony's mane was interrupted by Gandalf engaging me in conversation, eager to know what I thought of our adventure so far. It was a simple ploy of his just to pull out a tale or two from me so that I attracted the nearby ears of the dwarves; I was grateful for the help too. I found it hard to strike up a conversation on my own with the dwarves now that I was in the company. More than once, I wondered what the cause of it was.

When I was their host, they seemed to have no troubles ordering me around and such...

Not that I was wishing for orders but at least when they ordered me around, they spoke to me!

Still, all of that was the first half of the day and the second half was signified by the pit pattering of spring rain that had been hovering all morning. I was surprised by it at first but then exasperated because after a quick search through my bag, I realized that I hadn't the foresight to think that rain would be a common feature on this journey. I had forgotten a travel cloak that could shield me a little from the rain.

Now I was to be at the mercy of the weather without even a heavier coat to fend off the cold that would chill my bones. The rain was growing heavier as the minutes trickled by, fat and cold on my face and in my hair; I couldn't suppress the grimace at the nasty feeling that crept up my back from the stickiness of my clothing. That strange in-between phase of the rain was always hardest for me. Either be dry or wet, I muttered to Myrtle, the in-between was the worst.

I resigned myself to the fact that I would just have to be miserable, mumbling under my breath of my desire for my warm bed and a warm kettle of tea.

My pony shifted and slowed a little but I was too distracted and miserable to really guess why she did so. Too quick to be defended against, I was smacked full on with something warm and heavy. I dropped the reins of my pony in shock and panicked, my hands digging into the fabric and pulling it away from my face. I looked around trying to figure out what happened, seeing a few of the nearby dwarves chuckle and laugh at what _they _at least saw happen.

I looked down in my arms where the bundle of fabric was and I was surprised by the dark green sight of Dwalin's travel cloak. Dwalin himself was in front of me, looking as if he hadn't thrown anything but once he felt my gaze on him, he turned around to eye me unhappily. He grunted in reply to whatever my gaze tried to pry from him but when I did nothing with the cloak, he growled. My cheek tickled but I shied away from his intimidating appearance. Dwalin adjusted in his saddle and pointed his finger at me before motioning to his neck in a quick strike.

The color drained from my face.

Was he trying to kill me?! Was that his signal? Did someone miss that when my body was covered in his cloak that they were supposed to kill me?

The look on my face must have shown him my exact thoughts because Dwalin was sputtering and grumbling low, a prickling feeling coming across my cheek the longer he did it. After attracting the nearby attention of some others, including the questioning gaze of Thorin, Dwalin looked away and turned to me fully. He motioned again to his neck, moving his fingers in a manner as if he had the cloak again.

"Put that on, laddie. Females and young'ins mix well enough on their own without the rain helpin'."

"Oi!"

I blushed at just the implication of what Dwalin was suggesting and looked down at my clothing that was beginning to get soaked through. Now the older dwarves did laugh though Kili did his best to defend their youthful honor. I wasted no time wrapping the cloak around my neck and pulling up the hood.

Instantly the relief from the rain came and I shivered under the still warm cloak as I retook my reins in hand and pulled the cloak tighter against my body.

"- besides, Miss Boggins knows that we would never do such a thing!"

Whatever Kili and Dwalin had been talking about, their focus was now entirely on me. When I actually managed to look up, Kili shot me a look that pleaded to agree with them. Not knowing anything that had transpired, I looked around at the various dwarves paying their attentions to me, looking all the more like a trapped mouse.

"Aye, aye," Dwalin concluded, his voice giving every indication that he would not involve himself on a serious debate on the moral code of the two dwarven brothers. "Now away wit' ye."

Kili seemed to think that was some form of a victory, shooting me a bright grin and a thumbs up, waiting for me to smile back at him. Once I did though, I almost regretted it. It seemed to be the signal he needed and he pulled back on the reins of his pony so that she slowed to a pace alongside mine. At the same time, I noticed that Fili kicked up the pace of his, flanking my left side.

I was trapped between the two brothers.

I truly was a mouse now.

"Oh! No need to look so skittish, Miss Boggins!"

Kili chirped and I flushed at the cupping beneath my skirts, "Baggins, Master Kili. My last name is Baggins..."

"OH!" A pinch, "A common mistake, I'm sure!"

"Never pictured Mister Dwalin as having a soft spot for the wee lasses."

Fili mused from my other side, his voice distracting me and making me squirm a little in my seat. His blue eyes lazily caught mine before a grin spread on his own face. "I can definitely see why though."

I flushed and gripped the reins tighter, looking to my front and hoping that the brothers would understand that I would not involve myself in such a conversation. Nor any conversation that directed their voices at me!

The brothers were silent on both my sides but I could feel their gazes on me, staring and trying to figure out if they offended or if their attention was just unwanted. It wasn't that their attention was unwanted. This truly was the largest group conversation that I had since starting this journey but if Fili and Kili spoke, I knew what their voices would do to me. I couldn't let them see such a thing if I was to come away at all with my dignity intact!

"Miss Baggins," Kili's voice curled along my butt, soothing and pressing. I looked at him, desperately trying to will away the heat on my cheeks, "I hope we did not offend you last night?"

Kili's eyes was so sincere in their attempt to apologize to me but his voice was just entirely too devilish. I gripped the reins of my pony tighter and attempted to look as if I were trying to get comfortable in my saddle but Kili's voice could hardly be deterred. It curled and grabbed before vanishing altogether. It left me breathless, stoking the flames of desire that I tried to wrestle down.

"Yes, we truly were only talking in jest."

No, not lower! Fili's voice was spurned on by his brother's, picking up exactly where his left off, a sensation not unlike fingers tracing along the meatier flesh of my bum. Their short sentences so to the point only teased me, poking at a dam that was already starting to leak from the night Thorin caught me in his room.

"Exactly! We didn't mean anything by it!"

I felt my brows knit in frustration, my jaw clench at Kili's voice gripping me now, kneading and digging deeply before it too left me. I breathed deeply, agonized over the thought that their voices weren't enough to give me the pleasure that I sought.

I nodded to them to show that I was listening but my eyes weren't truly seeing them; my eyes lingered over plump lips, golden hair, dark eyes, rough stubble. I licked my lips at the thought of what kissing those lush lips would feel like, rubbing soft skin against rough stubble...

"So do you forgive us?"

Fili's voice cupped and spread flesh, a groan coming unbidden from my lips as I leaned a little forward in my saddle, wanting both to hide my distress from the brothers but also give in. I wanted desperately for Fili and Kili to tell me a story in the way that they would, one voice switching to the other. I didn't want such short sentences that left me aching and wanting for more.

My groan must have been mistaken for a growl because Kili's voice was concerned again, backing off until it was only a soft rub, "Is there something we can do to make amends?" It was aggravatingly torturous the touch of his voice so hesitant now; my toes curled in need, my knuckles white with restrained want.

"Ask of us anything and we shall try to do so."

Oh, I would ask that instead of a tale, you tell me an epic about something that would take a _very _long time to express fully. I would have you tell me jokes so that you'd laugh and I would have you growl low in frustration. I wanted all the differing tones that your voices could give me. I wanted Fili's tone to go lower than it was and I wanted Kili's to again brave itself against my flesh entirely...

I chanced a look at Kili, noting that he looked concerned now more than before and was about to reach over to see if I were alright. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, sitting up straight and fumbling again in my saddle to try and lessen the arousal that burned low in my belly in an ache that I could not easily will away.

"No! It's quite alright!"

"Well! That _is _a relief then!"

Kili's bright smile seemed so happy and I responded back with a weak smile of my own, glancing over at Fili whose eyes stared at me with some unreadable emotion hidden behind the baby blues. His eyes raked over my face, staring too deeply at the flush on my cheeks and trailing lower before he remembered himself and locked eyes with me again.

"See, brother, I knew there was hardly a thing to worry about!"

Kili announced with that same giddiness in his voice from before, his smile entirely too bright considering the state of the weather that now surrounded us.

"Quite so, boys!" I confirmed, clearing my throat with a grin. I needed to get my head back on straight and Fili's thoughtful gaze off of me, "I am hardly as sensitive as everyone believes around here." A golden eyebrow raised in my direction, "Perhaps you should listen to your brother more often, Fili?"

As soon as I said this, Fili laughed into the chilled air; I almost flinched with how loud it was and immediately noticed how everyone turned back in their saddles to see what had made the young blonde dwarf laugh so uncontrollably. At the same time, Kili blushed a shade of red -quite a becoming color on him, if I must say so myself – and dug around briefly in his bag before he threw what looked to be a biscuit at his older brother.

Fili just laughed harder at the attack but as he laughed, I noticed that in the way he held himself, the way his voice rolled over me, it gave no impression of mocking. The laughter was not in teasing or anything as such either. He was just amused.

When he calmed down slightly, wiping his eyes and chuckling even as he tried to catch his breath, I noticed that his eyes were bright with glee and a smile on his cheeks.

"Aye, Miss Hobbit, It seems there is much I can learn when watching my brother speak."


	10. Travelling in the Rain II

The cold from the rain was gone.

Heat was everywhere in the blankets pressed against flushed skin; the pillow was fluffy against my head and my hair framed my cheeks like a whisper. I breathed deeply of the foreign scent on my pillow, a smell like metal and a musk that made me want to bury my nose deeper into the softness.

Serenity and ease of limb covered me completely, my fingers finding it difficult to twist into the sheets.

I breathed out deeply into the dark room, a shadow of breath upon my skin that tingled pleasantly when it trailed along my stomach. Roughened fingers running along a leg. A deep baritone voice undulating as it whispered against soft skin and a scratch of roughened stubble planting wet kisses along the line of my neck.

I couldn't open my eyes to see, but my body wanted to know who was in my bed.

My breath hitched when thick fingers slid along my stomach, teasing at soft skin...

A weight curling up behind me, a broad chest strong and hard. Burning like a furnace. Underneath the soft fabric of my night shift, callused fingertips grazed flesh, tortuously slow as they glide along the smooth underside of my breast and dipped down to the valley in between.

I squirmed in muscle corded arms, delighting when a soft groan was pulled from behind me. A grip cupping my rear before a strong hand pulled up on the back of my knee. Wetness gathered as I groaned, leaning back and breathing deeply of the hair that smelled of metal and the wild. My legs were being spread, cool air washing over hot moist desire as I wiggled.

A roughened hand stopped me,splayed flat on my belly to keep me in place.

Lips trailed kisses down my stomach, wet and causing goosebumps when a low chuckle stopped at the soft growth of hair between my legs.

Roughened heavy fingers traced my inner thigh, dipping low and pressing into wet lips.

I was shaking and shuddering with such teasing ministrations. Sweaty from the press of so much heat around me; hot with how much my desire dripped from my spread thighs.

Curled hair beneath my fingers, pushing pulling wanting and both denying what would give me the most pleasure.

I wanted.

The heat around me was so overwhelming; sweat trickled along my neck only to be licked up by the press of a hot tongue.

I needed.

An engulfing sensation as a mouth pressed into slicked desire and a moan silenced with a connection of lips. A callused thumb against my jaw.

A roughened heavy hand holding me still.

I moaned, heavy with need and begged for release.

A cock starting to press against the ring of muscle and dip inside to my very center...

"SHIT!"

I gasped as I fell tumbling from my saddle, crashing to the muddy ground with a hard splat that had me looking out in shock. What the fuck was that?!

I looked around, mortified even as I realized that Fili and Kili were both laughing into the saddle of their ponies, hunched over and clutching at their reins. I looked around in a shock, unable to figure out just what had happened!

My mind was in such a whirl that I didn't even even notice when Ori came up beside me, gently helping me up from the disgusting mud with a kind grip. "Are you alright?"

I was thankful that when I landed I was still pretty boneless; nothing except for my pride hurt too badly as I checked over myself to make sure that everything was in working order. My body still felt warm, my cheeks heated with more than just embarrassment. Ori's kind expression just waited for me to answer and I nodded slowly before trying to wipe myself off as best I could.

"What happened?" I asked the dwarf before he could walk away back to his own pony. He looked at me confused for a moment before glancing at Fili and Kili, "You fell off your pony."

"Obviously, but how?"

"We didn't even know you were sleepin'... Fili 'n Kili were talking to you and then-" Ori motioned with his hands from the horse to the ground and I nodded blearily in response.

"Trouble back there?"

Thorin's voice came like a caress along my arm from amidst the rain. Ori and I both looked to our stony leader and we both shook our heads, not wanting to cause a scene or anything. Thorin's hard gaze just passed from Ori to me before he nodded and turned his pony back around. "Move along, then."

As Ori scrambled back to his own pony, I saw Fili and Kili walk up to me, their hoods heavy with rain and looking entirely too pleased with themselves for something I had no clue about. The sudden thought that I said anything in my sleep instantly horrified me, the blush reddening on my cheeks even as they came to my side and patted me on the shoulder.

As they assured me that every dwarf from time to time would fall asleep and then fall off their ponies and that it was a perfectly natural occurrence, I tried to piece together what even happened on my end. Falling asleep while riding was not something that concerned me but to have such a dream was another matter altogether!

I was far from the age of a tween and to just have such a dream... I don't even think the sensations that I felt were even normal from one bed partner! The realization that I had a dream where I bedded multiple partners was almost enough to make me blush redder. Hobbits my age didn't have such wild dreams!

It wasn't like I was the hobbit lass the circle of wives gossiped about either! I was no Azaelia Bolger, who gloomily stared at married couples, her eyes heavy with unfilled desires! I was not unfulfilled in bodily desires, no not at all! I would have everyone know that before this adventure I was perfectly fine in the bedroom department; I was rather brilliantly skilled when it came to the application of fingers in solo performance!

Completely unaware of my internal monologue and just how improper it was, Fili and Kili rambled on about how they saw me fall and how I landed and oh, the look on my face. I should have seen it, they said, laughing hard again.

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

I grumbled, watching as Fili steadied Myrtle by her muzzle straps and waited for Kili to help me onto the tall pony. Kili's eyes positively gleamed at me as he cupped his hands and waited for me to step up into the saddle. The look instantly made me hold myself up straighter for I knew I recognized that glint in his eye! I was not so young a Hobbit that I hadn't recognized such a look in the eyes of my Took cousins, the sight of mischief brewing under the surface.

I huffed in annoyance for what Fili and Kili were planning for me (or for the part they probably played in my tumble) but as I went to get back into my saddle, I faltered a little when Kili lifted me up too quickly. Off balanced, I reached out for the nearest thing that seemed to be stable and found my fingers full of dark hair and a head pulled tight to my chest.

I didn't want to look down. I just wanted to get back onto my pony and curl up somewhere and die of mortification.

I didn't want to look down at all.

I relaxed almost the instant I smelled it, the rush of metal and wild and wet that I remembered so vividly from my dream. Kili was horridly still beneath me, held in place by my hands that still held tightly to his wet brunette locks. I felt my flush renew, heat exploding across my chest as I breathed in the intoxicating scent before I remembered myself and leaned away, releasing Kili's hair and setting my hands on his shoulders.

I looked down and saw the glint in his eye, the grin on his face and the red that painted across his own cheeks. "I did not-!" I protested but Kili was already thrusting me up, practically throwing me into the saddle so that I had to grab onto the saddle's horn so as not to fall again.

"Nope, of course not!"

He was gone from Myrtle's side within the moment, leaving only a confused Fili to look back and forth between the two of us before he too returned to his pony.

Soon enough we caught up with the company again and the brothers and I went back to talking about everything and nothing at all. They mostly spoke of their escapades when they were even younger and more wild than my Took cousins and I told them stories of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

As I listened to them tell me a story of how they were caught stealing bread from one of the bakeries, I found myself thinking about the earlier incident where I tumbled. The dream still made me flush at how vivid it had been but what Ori said wasn't lost on me. He hadn't known that I was sleeping because Fili and Kili were talking to me that entire time...

If I had been noticeably sleeping, how could they have been talking to me? Unless they were talking to me despite the fact that I was sleeping... but why would they want to do such a thing?


	11. Roast Mutton

Day slowly changed into night as we rode on. Regardless of the setting sun, the rain continued on as if it hadn't much care in the world other than the express interest in soaking the company. Soon enough, everyone was as miserable as I felt, mud clinging to me in great globs still and making me cringe uncomfortably. If that weren't enough, the ponies began to smell from their furs becoming soaked and because of an incident earlier concerning a frightened pony, Fili and Kili were in sour moods.

Completely drenched from having to try and wrestle a half drowned pony from a river, the two brothers nearly drowned themselves before Dwalin and Thorin managed to pull them out. With the loss of the pony, a good deal of our food was also lost. Though some of the others complained about it, as a Hobbit who knew the ways of how easily rivers could drown, I tried to reassure the brothers of their efforts.

With the rain still falling over our heads and the ponies exhausted from tromping through the mud all day, Thorin eased us along the edge of the dilapidated remains of an old house to stop for the night. As we all dismounted from our ponies, I walked on ahead to get a closer look at what had once been a home, noticing how bushes, ferns, and plants had grown around the wooden structure. The roof was a husk of a shell of its former glory, caved in and warped enough to give it a rather sinister look.

Something faint in the air made my jaw ache...

"Everything alright, Miss Baggins?"

"Huh?" I looked at Balin, grateful for the rush of warmth spread across my cheek, "Yea, just..." The feeling was gone and with it the very thought I had. I smiled at Balin and passed it off as being tired from a long day's journey. As I did so, Gandalf and Thorin had moved underneath the roof of the house and began to speak in animated tones, voices that edged along my senses until I decided to turn away.

It was awkward watching Gandalf and Thorin argue over something because the group didn't really understand what the wizard was even doing there with us. He apparently never signed a contract nor did he indicate any actual intention to travel all the way to Erebor. It felt strange having to decide between the loyalties of one's Leader and one's wizard. To avoid any sense of responsibility in the matter, I tried to ignore it all by intensely petting Balin's pony.

Yes, intensely ignoring whatever argument was currently happening behind my back. Yes, petting the pony.

Balin looking up sharply made me turn around just in time to see Gandalf turn away from Thorin with a look of frustration, "Everything alright?"

I asked him as he headed our way but continued on as if he hadn't heard me. He looked upset and whatever was said between he and Thorin couldn't have been good if Gandalf was now stomping away, " Gandalf! Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here that has any sense!"

I looked at Balin, who only glanced at me before looking at where Gandalf was huffing off to. Where was he going? It was the middle of the night and it was still raining! How safe could it be away from the protection of the company?

"And who is that?"

"Myself, Mistress Baggins!"

I winced at the formality of my name, noting that it was the only time that I ever heard such a thing from Gandalf's lips. He was upset, that much was easily deduced from the situation but to just leave! I wanted to run after him to try and make him see reason and the folly of leaving us but the frustration in his voice pushed me back. The guiding sensation was keeping me with the dwarves and there was naught I could do to try and resist it. I ended up just looking at Balin, "Is he coming back?"

The camp was kept busy after that, setting up for the long night ahead and getting the ponies ready for rest – a job given to the brothers – while the rest of us did what we could to try and escape the rain for a bit. The roof was really just as useless as it appeared, barely doing anything at all to shield us from the rain or help Gloin and Oin build a fire.

Despite the fact that the two older brothers would build a fire out of nearly anything, they couldn't manage to do it that night. They swore and cursed colorful words in Westron and some other guttural language until even Dori had to cover Ori's ears. Eventually we just had to settle in for a hard, rough night with no fire and nothing but a cold stew that tasted as unappetizing as it looked.

Throughout all this, I worried about Gandalf. No one had spoken a word of him since his departure and it seemed like I was the only one who worried on whether or not he would return at all. My feelings on the subject were written plainly across my face, if not in how I clenched my mud matted skirts. Bofur's voice distracted me with a fresh tickle across my toes, "He's a wizard, Miss Baggins! He does as he chooses."

"But he's been gone a long time."

"He'll be back, no worries. Here, do us a favor and take this to the lads."

I was still worried and no amount of tickling was going to ease the thoughts of what trouble Gandalf could get up to all alone in the dark. Without thinking, I held out my hands and was surprised when he thrust two bowls my way with a bright smile on his face. Bofur meant the request as a means of distraction and I was thankful for it, wanting to be helpful and busy for it all the same.

Where the younger brothers were watching the ponies was a bit separated from the main company and I hurried back there under the protection of the forest where I was happy to feel that the rain barely trickled through the thick foliage. Quickly I found them at the head of the pack of ponies, their eyes scanning the group and joking about something before Kili jabbed at Fili's side with a snort.

"Glad to see you two in a better mood." I smiled at the two brothers as they looked down at me, their grins still present on their cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kili responded a little too quickly but before I could try and figure out what was wrong, I felt a warmth behind me. I startled a little, careful not to up end the bowls that still held the stew, "We're happy that you seem to be in a better mood too."

Fili's voice was underneath my skirts pressing insistently and I tried to move away from him to give myself some space but before I even got an inch, Kili was blocking my path. I was effectively caged between two dwarven brothers who seemed to radiate heat like a furnace regardless of the chill of the night air.

"Um, food?"

I offered to try and distract them, to try and get a moment where I could slip away but even with bowls of food acting as a barrier between us, I felt a hand along my waist. I yelped out in surprise and jumped away because that was an actual real hand on my waist! What was going on?! Was I dreaming again?!

My heart raced as I watched them approach me, slow like I was a skittish creature and I was not at all offended by their behavior. I _was _skittish and I _was_about to run off and scream for Dwalin, who was only too correct about young lads and what happened to women who wore wet clothes around them. It wasn't even as if I wanted to spur them on but wasn't there protocol... there was courting, right?! There had to be something of such equivalents in dwarven culture!

I did the only thing that I could think of in such times of need.

I offered food.

"Now, boys; Bofur asked me to bring you your food. That's all."

I held out the bowls for them to take and just as suddenly as their new behavior, they seemed to change back into the old mischief makers. Their postures relaxed and their smirks went back into normal grins, looking as if they were almost relieved at the mix up. I was instantly relieved, relaxing and stepping closer so that they could take the bowls. Kili didn't want to try his hand at approaching me, still seeing how nervous I was; he reached out his to accept the bowl as I passed it over. Fili was by far the risk taker of the two, spurring on his younger brother when he was they were younger, no doubt. He closed the distance between us but did nothing more than take his bowl.

His blue eyes looked back to his brother before finding mine again, "Where is your bowl?"

A squeeze against my flesh, playful and teasing.

"Yes, have you eaten already?"

Kili's voice was almost overlapping with his brother's, curled on my other butt cheek and squeezing.

"Did you like the food?"

On the opposite side, Fili's overlapped, curling around soft mounds of flesh.

"Why didn't you bring your food with you too?"

I closed my eyes, willing it to stop, the overlapping voices pulling cheeks apart.

"Do you not want to eat with us?"

Rubbing one after another. My cheeks were turning red with the struggle to remain firm.

"Do we offend in some way?"

Their voices kneading, leaving me short of breath.

"N-no, n-not at a-ll."

"So you accept?!"

Immediately following my answer, Kili cried out happily, shocking me and making me realize that the entire time they had been speaking to me in tandem, I had been steadily stepping away from them.

"W-what?"

"Our offer to eat together!"

"What's that light?"

Light? Kili looked confused by what his brother said as well and looked at him curiously before he noticed we had gone deeper into the forest than before. I looked around in surprise myself because while we were in the middle of where we held the ponies, we were on the far right side, the looming forest in the distance and exactly where Fili saw the light.

Whereas all my previous thoughts had been geared towards one thing and that was how to avoid the brothers in front of me, now my thoughts were focused entirely on the light ahead of us. Bowls set aside on a nearby tree branch, the brothers swept passed me into the dark of the forest, crunching over leaves and snapping over twigs.

The Took and the Baggins in me fought for I knew I wanted to follow them to see what could provide such a light in the middle of a rainy forest. I was also worried about their safety if they were left alone but as a Baggins, I was also worried for my own. I stood there on the spot, wringing my hands in my skirts until I groaned aloud and took off after the brothers. My steps were far lighter than their own, making not a sound over twigs and leaves, and I quickly caught up with them.

They seemed surprised to see me still there but immediately started to look around when they came to a clearing. "If there's a light? Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

I whispered as I came up behind Fili, startling him when he backed up into me and turned to face me. He glanced at me before looking back in the direction of the camp and then to the light up again. He set his hand on my shoulder and started to guide me away from the camp, "Ah, no, best not to worry him."

The statement filled me with no small amount of dread. Fili's hand though steady against my shoulder did not cover for the fact that his voice crept along my backside shakily, nervous and hesitant. Add to the fact that my jaw was starting to hurt again and I was very much not wanting to meet whatever it was that could possibly worry Thorin. I was reluctant to follow Fili deeper into the forest, seeing uprooted trees and destroyed bushes.

The damage in the surrounding forest looked a little too careless to be done by something like a man, "looks like something big uprooted these trees..."

"That was our thinking."

Kili replied to my statement, his voice serious and pushing me along with Fili's hand that still was on my shoulder. As I looked around the clearing, seeing what the brothers were using for tracking purposes, I noticed the ache in my jaw again and how it was getting sharper as the brothers ventured off and I followed.

"Over here!"

Born from the alert and commanding tone of Fili's order, I panicked and rushed up to where I heard him and stopped right in between where Kili and Fili both sought cover beside an overturned tree trunk. All three of us knelt in the cold muddy ground, my knee instantly feeling the chill of it. At the same time as I tried in vain to see whatever it was that Fili had seen, I gripped my jaw from the sharp pain that pervaded my senses. I barely noticed when a warm hand pressed to my lower back, such was the ringing in my teeth. I couldn't stop the low mewl of pain that escaped my lips, hiding my face into the tree trunk. Fili spared me a glance before I heard the laughter in the air again and the sharp ringing pain return.

"What is that?" I asked, my teeth clenched in pain and my fingers digging into bark.

"Trolls!"

Kili whispered fiercely before taking off over the tree trunk and into the forest, still intent on chasing the sound of troll as far as he needed. Fili followed after his brother, leaving me again with the choice to either go back and tell Thorin or follow them.

I followed them without thought or protest, my body working faster than my mind. As soon as I was following them though, I cursed myself for being so stupid. Why was I really following them?! I was going to get myself killed out in the wild if I thought following Fili and Kili to a troll party was the smartest thing to do. I told myself that I really should have gone back but my thoughts were abruptly silenced when I suddenly saw the sight of a giant troll, strolling along in the forest brush.

I stifled my yelp of fright, throwing myself into the nearest tree trunk and pressing against it as flat as possible. I saw the large creature knock over trees easily and push aside branches as if they mattered so little, struggling with something in his arms that I instantly recognized as a sheep.

"Is that a sheep!?"

I had spotted Fili and Kili crouched down together by their own tree, discussing something before they saw me and looked every bit like a child on a wild adventure. They looked red in the face like they were not even aware of what they were doing themselves. The look made me groan in disbelief because why did I ever follow them?! They probably thought all of this was fun!

"You get what we're thinking, Bilbo?"

Kili sounded excited and out of breath and his voice patted at my behind playfully. Caught up in the sensation and the mood, I leaned over from the tree and slipped down to crawl over to where the two brothers were. I was accepted into Kili's arm, his hand on my shoulder pulling me closer. "If there are trolls, there has to be a cave nearby!"

Fili's voice was the same as his brother's, pinching me even as he came to my other side, his face close to mine, "You're our burglar! You should go and- "

"No! No no!"

Absolutely not! I knew exactly what a troll cave contained if only from stories and yes, our food supply was low because of the drowned pony but I would not risk stealing from trolls! I really was foolish indeed to have believed anything these two brothers tried to con me into!

I tried to pull away from Kili's grip, standing up to go back to my own tree, but Kili was beside me the entire time, his body nearly pressed completely to my side. Once we were at the tree, his broad chest pushed into my back that made me shudder, he explained that I would be perfectly safe because I was so small and trolls were so stupid, so of course I should go!

He looked down at me, his breath panting against the back of my cheek with a sharp chuckle, "We'll be right behind you."

Oh, Kili was such a cheeky little thing, and before I could say anything in protest, he was pushing me out from the tree trunk only to be caught by Fili, who turned and directed me over to the camp fire in the distance, "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like brown owl."

What?!

I was pushed off into the shrubbery and only had a moment to recall in a panic that I hadn't the slightest idea what either a brown or a barn owl even sounded like! I turned back to try and ask them but to my utter horror, where they had been before was completely abandoned!

I wanted to scream and shout because those two bastards abandoned me no further than ten feet from an actual troll camp! I clenched my fists and turned in my place in a fret, knowing full well if I shouted then I would be found and definitely murdered.

Oh! How I wished for Myrtle! She had experience in this matter, I was sure!

I decided to just continue on as Fili and Kili trusted me to do! I was hired to be a burglar after all and what better way than to try and practice a bit on something that was indeed slow and stupid! As I stepped closer to the camp, hearing the trio of trolls going on about mutton and how they were tired of it, I contemplated the thought of just going back to the group and telling Thorin of the trolls. As I thought of everything I should have done, I inched closer until I was on the edge of the camp. I kept low to the ground, feeling a sick rush of adrenaline from being so close to danger and not having died yet.

I couldn't go back now that I was in the camp and so close to a troll! I couldn't just go back to the expectant eyes of Fili and Kili without something to show for our own little adventure. I couldn't go back to Thorin's impassive gaze without something to prove that I was actually a burglar!

I cringed at the sound of a troll actually sneezing into the cooked stew!

I was going to throw up from the smell. I was going to throw up from the painful ringing in my teeth from their crude voices talking of food and farmers and how the chicken never tasted like chicken. One of the trolls had a pocket close by and I figured I might as well try for that since it _was _the closest thing and books always said that trolls purses were very rewarding, indeed.

I readied to make the move towards the purse. Yes, I would try for a troll purse... I would absolutely not try for a troll purse, I thought as I turned hastily turned back around and retreated at the sight of the troll start to turn around for something.

Oh, but I had to get something and the purse was right there!

I crawled slowly over to the troll, staying silent and still when a hand reached over for something nearby only to be retracted when another troll yelled at him. I continued to crawl over, jumping back when one of the troll was smacked practically into my path and -OH! Gross, they were not tasting the sneezed in stew!

Oh, I really was going to vomit just from how foul the trolls were.

I reached for the purse again only to have to snap back away when the troll got up and scratched himself. I would have cried out in disgust at the image I saw before my eyes. I literally was a foot away from an actual troll ass and the smell and the _look _of it was just...

It was alright, I assured myself, as the troll sat back down and I waited again for my chance for the purse again...

Only to be whisked off my feet into a large hand and literally shoved into a trolls face where whatever the sensation of a troll sneeze sounded like was covered up by the horribly real sensation of now being covered in troll snot...

I couldn't breathe... I couldn't think...

I shuddered and seethed; I was going to kill Fili and Kili. I was going to murder them myself because it didn't matter if I was a lady or not. I could have had a dick hanging from my legs for all to see and I would have known that this was wrong!

Not as wrong as literally be thrown down no better than a used hanky though that was exactly what I was. I quickly got to my feet, revolted by how my clothes stuck to me in an entirely more unpleasant way than when the rain made them stick.

"What is it?"

My teeth rung and I tried to think of a way back into the woods. I was going to die if I couldn't get away from them now.

"Lumme, if I knows! What are yer?"

"Bilbo Baggins, a bur-a hobbit!" I squeaked out in shock and cursed myself for of all the times for my manners to actually be in tact, it would have to be when the one asking wanted to eat me! I looked around in a fright, wondering just what sounds a barn or brown owl would even make.

"What's a burrahobbit?" One of the trolls asked while another asked if one could eat them. I cowered back in fright, shaking and trembling at the idea that they would actually eat me.

"Yer can try!"

I yelped into action born of pure terror, ducking large hands and turning to the forest only to be stopped in my way by the sight of a troll blocking the way, "She wouldn't make above a mouthful, not when she was skinned and boned."

I was poked by the troll but because I was so much smaller, I ended up stumbling back into the other. I froze at the edge of a knife thrust in my direction, holding up my hands, still unable to speak out of fear. I was pushed off to the side when one troll spoke of there being anymore "burrahobbits" out in the forest and I tried to use that opportunity to slip down underneath one of the trolls and avoid the grasping hand of the other.

Try as I might to have made it back into the forest, I ended up being caught again by the legs, entirely hung upside down and cursing my skirt even as I struggled to hold it down and not reveal my bloomers!

The trolls pulled me closer, asking me more questions and I couldn't think of anything to say other than to deny everything and scream in fright when the troll that sneezed on me suggested to hold my feet over the camp fire to make me squeal. I didn't need a camp fire to make me shriek in fright. I was already scared enough to do that without the need for violence!

I was almost too terrified to notice when something was jumping out from the nearby forest, attacking the leg of one of the trolls and sending him stumbling off away from me. I twisted as best I could, relieved with every fiber of my being that Kili was there attacking the troll! Oh how I could have kissed him right then and there for saving me!

"DROP HER!"

Kili's bellowed command bounced off the trees, a spank across my bottom. I would have wanted to kill him for shouting so close to me, for his voice spanking me at such a time but I was just so relieved that he was actually there. "I said, DROP her!"

"If yer say so."

Being handled like a tiny creature was not fun in the slightest but being thrown into Kili was even worse than being hoisted up by a troll. He caught me well enough, throwing down his sword to do so but we fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Too quick for me to register, Kili had rolled us away from the main camp before leaving me on the ground. Hearing familiar sensations, I looked up and saw that not only was Kili going back into the fray but that everyone from camp was there as well! I saw Thorin attack powerful limbs, Dwalin smack bulky jaws, and even Ori use his sling shot against the large creatures.

Everyone seemed to be holding their own against the massive trolls but even their large forms were hard to contend with, more than once lifting a dwarf off his feet and tossing them about. It was when I saw the troll who sneezed on me grab Ori and make to stomp on a distracted Bofur that I sprang to my feet. I pushed aside the older dwarf just in time to avoid the massive foot that stomped to the ground beside us.

That was all it took for the trolls to remember me and suddenly the one who had caught me before was making a bee line for me and I though I tried to get away, I was caught again and dragged away from the ground, despite how fiercely I dug into the dirt and tried to fight it.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip her's off!"

My limbs were being held spread, caught in powerful grips that pulled even as they threatened. It hurt, the pain in my mouth and the pain in my limbs. I couldn't help the look of fear that came to my eyes because I was truly well caught this time and with nothing more to do than lay down their arms, I saw Thorin drop his sword. The others followed suit in short order, a feeling of guilt welling up in my stomach so profound that I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes.

Being stuffed into burlap sacks was hardly the best for the group's mood and even greater still was when the trolls tied up Dwalin, Dori, Bofur, Ori, Bifur, and Nori all to a spit and set up to roast them.

The rest of us were forced to watch as they did all this, caught in our bags and struggling with the want to help our friends and no being able to do anything. I frowned and tried to think of something from where I laid across Thorin's legs and Kili's head against my hip but I couldn't think of anything that would actually be of use.

"-dawn's not far away. I dunt fancy bein' turned to stone!"

Suddenly, I had all the idea that I would ever need. I looked up at the sky, happy to see the first tendrils of false dawn and while I still had quite some time to buy, I would try nonetheless!

"Wait!" I struggled to get off of Thorin, hearing him grunt in displeasure at being so roughly pushed against. I struggled and turned until I was up on my feet, nearly tripping over a Fili who lie face first in the ground, "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"Ah-wha?"

"I meant with the seasoning!" I tried again, trying not to shout when the dwarves on the spit yelled at me to not even attempt to reason with the trolls. I didn't want to reason with them though as much as just delay them and it seemed one of the trolls kind of understood what I was trying to do. He tried to argue against it but the troll who was in charge of cooking stopped him.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

I winced at the screams and shouts of being a traitor from behind me, tripping away from Fili who actually tried to bite my ankles before I realized that the trolls were arguing again. My teeth were hurting at the sound of their voices and the fact that I actually had to pay attention to them as they spoke, arguing amongst themselves about whether or not to take my advice.

"Let the burrahobbit talk!"

"The secret to cooking dwarf is-"

"Yes?"

I tried to think. I couldn't think of any good answer to give the troll. He kept prodding me for something and my teeth ached and I clenched them against his voice, " Is ah-I'm telling you."

Still his voice prodded me and still it ached me until I just relied on my tried and true teachings of a hobbit and shouted out the first thing that came to my mind, "You need to skin them first!"

What the fuck, Bilbo!? I shouted at myself because what kind of answer was that?! Everyone was yelling at me and their voices attacked me from all sides. I was horrified to see one of the trolls go for a knife though as I watched him do so, I saw a hint of grey on the horizon and felt a press against my shoulder. Was I hearing someone hum?

My attention was pulled away when one of the trolls just up and went for Bombur, distracting the trio as he held him up high overhead to just try and eat raw.

"Not that one! He's infected!"

I shouted out again just to make the troll stop, relieved when he did.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his-tubes?"

At this informative though a completely untrue account of Bombur and what he actually had pertaining to tubes, it did make the troll drop Bombur and look to his companions. All of them looked horrified at the idea that the dwarves were crawling with worms and I immediately spoke, "In fact they all have them. They're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I really wouldn't risk it."

Despite being called a liar and Kili nearly ruining the entire thing by being entirely too loud about his status as a parasite owner, I was so grateful when Thorin kicked Kili into being silence. It immediately changed the tune of the dwarves, who instantly went from not having parasites to being positively riddled with them. I would have laughed at the change of heart if it didn't mean that it would give everything away but as I looked at the trolls, it seemed they didn't buy it anyway.

After the nasty business of being called a ferret and no, I was not a ferret thank you very much, I nearly felt faint with relief when I heard the voice of Gandalf shout into the sky, "The dawn will take you all!"

In a great rush and a sound of something striking, Gandalf split the stone and the first ray of sunlight washed over the camp clearing, blinding me and making me look away.

By the time I looked back, Gandalf was gone from his spot and the trolls were still, frozen into place just as they said they would have been if the sun came upon them.

I breathed out in disbelief because we had actually been saved...


	12. Thanking Our Burglar

Though not in the way we would have originally planned had it just been the three of us, Fili, Kili and I were standing before the troll cave. Sure, Thorin and the others were standing there with us and they at times grumbled under their breaths for almost being eaten but all in all, it felt wonderful. The brothers appeared to share in my sentiment for on more than occasion, we caught the other grinning in triumph..

Getting into the troll cave was a far different matter though.

It was something I hadn't thought of and a neglected fact in my books back home but when the company finally found the troll cave, all of us were at a loss as to what to do with our new obstacle. None of us were really expecting a door of stone to be blocking the way but now that we were in front of it, we would have to try and gain admittance. Already one could smell the stench of trolls all around, seeping from the stone; a nose cringing odor that was tangy and bitter, sour like the smell of curdled milk.

I stayed a good distance back along with some of the older dwarves, happily entertained by the sight of Kili, Fili, Bofur, Thorin and Gandalf try to open the door to no avail. They tried all manner of idea against the impassable stone door; pushing it until they were red in the face, pulling it from one side and then the other, even kicking it when frustrations were fully kindled. Gandalf tried his hand with incantations but nothing could persuade the immovable door.

They cursed the door, swearing loudly and wiped their sweaty brows from all their vain efforts. They looked utterly miserable as they struggled against the stone, sure that they would find a grand prize inside if they just tried a little harder.

I had a great time watching it, a smile on my face that none would suspect to be wicked on such a proper hobbit lass. My fingers twisted the key to the stone door that was stashed in my pocket, just content to watch them suffer a little more. Oh, I could have told them that I found it on the ground nearly an hour ago after Gandalf helped me from my burlap sack... but as I watched them strain themselves, I remembered what being sneezed on by a troll felt like.

We could stand to suffer a wee bit longer.

When even Gandalf started to grumble in frustration, taking to whacking the door with his staff, I decided that I had had enough fun and pulled the key out. I managed to attract Nori's attention, staring at the key in disbelief before he looked from my hand to the dwarves who were still straining at the door. We shared a look and he had to turn away to cover his mouth in a fit of giggles that he tried to hide from his brother, Dori.

"Would this be of any use?"

As soon as the group turned around, I almost couldn't suppress my own giggles at the look of pure disbelief the brothers gave me and the vexation Thorin's eyes directed at me.

"Why on earth didn't you mention it before?"

Gandalf groaned before he grabbed it from my hand and fitted it into the key hole that really to the normal eye looked to be nothing more than a crack in the door. For as hard as the dwarves strained themselves to move the door without the key, it was almost comical how easy it swung open once unlocked.

The smell that escaped from the troll cave was pittance enough for my own underhanded trick, oozing out and engulfing us in a cloud that made even the mightiest of us look away. Even Thorin, so intent on looking so serious all the time, put a hand to his mouth and looked a tad paler before he seemed to recover himself. The brothers were doing worse, gagging and walking away from the door for some fresh air.

Only the bravest and most daring of us ventured forth into the cave and I was happy to admit that I was not one of them. The stench was undoubtedly stronger inside if the gasps and gagging weren't enough to go by but in good time, we were helping to clear out what we could. The trolls had pots of coins and untouched food fit for our consumption and even Dwalin was excited when they found a barrel of ale that was still full.

"Bilbo!" I perked up at the mention of my name, knowing that it was Gandalf just from the pressure against my shoulder. Turning to see him still by the entrance of the cave, I hopped up towards him, seeing him holding something that looked to be a short sword in his hand. "Here, this is about your size."

He offered it to me, the pressure of his voice guiding me closer so that I could look at the blade that I saw was really an elven dagger. Small it would have been for them but the perfect length for me to wield once I became accustomed to it. Well, accustomed to it had I actually been fit for fighting. Gandalf pushed it into my hands, waiting until my fingers closed around the cool sheathe; they felt clumsy around the blade, utterly foreign and I was made uncomfortable by the idea that I would actually ever need to use such a weapon.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf but I've never used anything like this in my life. I can't-"

His smile was comforting, his eyes warm and approving in the face of my negative reply to the idea of keeping this sword. I stopped when I saw his face, my thoughts clearly reflected in my eyes. I did not want it and that Gandalf knew; he also understood that I had never used anything like it before either and he was still content with my answer. It suddenly struck me that he was humming under his breath, his soft touch at my shoulder merely resting. Not pushing or pulling, just resting.

It occurred to me that if I were to have this conversation with anyone else present that they would have expected nothing more than what answer I gave. To Gandalf, it was as if he expected nothing less from me. It seemed a great thing that Gandalf spoke to me as if confiding, "The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

He was not telling me of what I could attack with this blade but of the dangers it could possibly save me from. In his own way, he was telling me that while he wanted for my safety with the sword close at hand, he did not wish for me to use it if I could help it.

I nodded and accepted the sword, feeling its heavy weight in my hands before Gandalf nodded and went to help the others with our payload.

Because we had run into a bit of nasty business the night before with the trolls and hadn't any chance for actual sleep before our raid on the troll cave, all of us were heavy limbed by the time we got back to camp. Exhaustion soaked the camp as thoroughly as any rain and with hardly any grace, all of us fell into our bedrolls and slept under the warm rays of the sun while Gandalf stayed up to watch over us.

Sleep claimed me almost before I bothered to get my jacket off, snuggling down under a thinner blanket without much care at all for the snores around me...

I mumbled, brushing something away before feeling a weight on my shoulder.

"Bilbo?"

Kili? I groaned and turned back over in my bedroll, uncaring as to why I would be woken by one of the brothers.

"Miss Hobbit?"

Correction; woken by both of the brothers. I grumbled and tried to burrow deeper into my blanket but a hand was shaking me gently and pulling down my blanket, "Wake up, Bilbo."

I opened my eye, groaning at the harsh sun and the gross feeling in my mouth. Both of the brothers were kneeling down by my bedroll, fresh from sleep themselves and eyeing the camp around them. Was something wrong? I turned my head to look around, seeing that most of the group still slept before looking back at the dwarves near me. "What is it?"

"We'd like to talk with you for a moment."

I was too tired to process their voices against my body; I groaned and tried to pull up my blanket again, "Later. I'm sleeping."

"Please? It'll only take a little bit, we promise!"

I cracked open an eye and looked at Kili, who glanced at Fili with a quick nod, "Right?"

I looked at Fili, who nodded at me, his eyes serious, "Right. Real quick like."

I groaned and decided that I would listen to them, whatever it was that they wanted to say. I certainly didn't get the impression that the brothers were going to let me sleep otherwise so I just accepted it for what it was. The brothers seemed tense but they waited for me as I rolled over, took a sip of water from my water skin and untangled myself from the bedroll. They hovered close, both of them rising when I did and looking around to make sure that they had not disturbed the others. Their eyes lingered on Thorin, as if they were trying to confirm if he were truly asleep, but I pushed them both to snap them back to attention.

I didn't miss how they both grinned at me, eventually leading the way to the edge of the camp; they motioned to the nearby forest edge where the ponies were still resting and I nodded, letting them understand that I would follow where they led.

As we walked into the forest, I spared a glance back at the camp where I saw the group still undisturbed in their slumber.

Fili and Kili didn't pause to wait for me, strolling further away under the cover and shade of the forest until I had to hurry to catch up.

Now that we were alone in the forest, I wondered what the brothers would even need to talk to me about. Thoughts of last night and how they had cornered me came rushing back and I willed away the heat on my cheeks because I would be having none of that! The brothers just wanted to talk and that was it!

"So..?"

I began, hoping to urge the two silent brothers into conversation but the look they exchanged was quick before Kili approached me, "Bilbo, we would like to thank you!"

"Thank me? For what?"

"For the whole troll thing," I startled at the sound of Fili's voice near my side but for some reason I was not overwhelmed by his physical closeness. I was reminded of how the night before we three had been in the forest with the trolls nearby, how our adrenaline rushed and I willing came close to them. I remembered their heat against my body and Kili's chest against my back.

I took a step back away from Kili, swallowing the lump that came to my throat. I was alone with the brothers in the forest and the camp was nearby but sleeping. I was alone with them and they were talking to me, even as they surrounded me.

"We feel terrible about leading you into danger."

Kili's eyes were soft as they stared down at me, dark pools of brown urging for a forgiveness. His voice curled along the skin of my rear and I breathed in deeply at the feel of it, entirely all too aware of how I did not flinch away from it. Adrenaline was starting to course through my veins as Kili stepped towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. "We didn't mean for it to go so far." His voice trailed warmth along my skin and my fingers clenched in my skirt to try and not react to it.

"We'd like to show you our gratitude for saving us."

Fili's voice was closer; behind me and pressing up into flesh but as I turned my head around to see where he was, I realized that it was not his voice I felt but his physical self. I felt the breath I had been holding shudder out, my cheeks flushed from the blonde dwarf's proximity.

I had to move away. Had to get away from the brothers and the realization that for days now, I had been prodded and poked into a corner suddenly made flesh. Their heat surrounding me distracted, throwing off my senses, and I startled when I felt a rough hand on my waist. I made to move away from the brothers, knowing that this was going too far, knowing that I had to get away or else be lost to the overwhelming urge to need and want.

I could tell from the way my brow felt that my thoughts were written so plainly across my face as they always were when in distress. If my face were not enough to give away my intention to flee, my body was certainly poised for it, tense and ready to bolt. Being warriors armed with the instincts to survive, the brothers could tell that I intended to flee and were made ready for it when I did try. I went to move away but didn't even get half a step in before I felt Kili's hand reach out, grabbing onto the thick of my arm and kissing me fiercely.

The force of our lips colliding was overwhelming, heat and saliva exchanged in a clicking of teeth before I was pressed against the broad form of a chest and Kili moving in to close the distance.

The heat of Kili at my front and Fili at my back was disorienting, pulling a moan from my lips as Fili's hand reclaimed my waist and the other trail a roughened path against my thigh. Between the two bodies, I was helpless to do anything more than submit, opening my mouth wider to Kili's questing tongue, his groan echoing down my body and gripping my ass tightly.

How overwhelming the sensations were, Kili's lips dominating mine while his brother gripped my waist, groaning into my neck when the push of Kili's body against mine caused me to rock against the hardness I felt behind me. Without quite feeling myself do so, I threaded my fingers into the dark locks of Kili's hair, moaning when his groan buried its way into my skin.

How intense and hot this was compared to anything I had ever felt before in my life!

I gave in to the urge to press back into Fili's chest, his hips grinding into mine even as I pulled away from Kili and turned to kiss him. His mustache tickled my skin; his lips tasted of salt, and I nipped at them, swallowing down the chuckle that came from his lips even as I leaned into the feel of Kili pressing wet kisses to my throat.

I whined in protest when Kili pulled away, "You're not going to push us away?"

I shuddered at how hoarse it sounded, the possessive feel of his voice as it curled low on my ass, making me rock back into Fili's hard length to try and have more friction. Kili's eyes were dark and he shared a surprised look with his brother over my shoulder, "You really can feel it?"

"D-don't stop talking."

It was shaky how I delivered it, wrecked by desire and need but when my hands found Kili's hair, the affirmation of what they had so long prodded me for was a consent in and of itself. Warmth pooled low in my belly, arousal taking over common sense as I became ravenous, locking lips with the younger brother and growling into his mouth.

"You two should see yourselves."

I groaned at the sound of Fili's voice, running down and pressing. I felt a hand against my stomach, undoing buttons and pressing to the warm cotton shirt underneath. "You have too many buttons, Miss Hobbit"

I agreed with him, helping him with buttons in haste and moaning when I felt the evidence of Kili's arousal against my belly, hard and ready and aching beneath his trousers.

I needed to get off my feet, needed to feel the press of them closer still than I was even now.

When I let my weight be taken by the brothers, both of them understood what I needed and the three of us collapsed in a pile against a nearby tree trunk, adjusting in our frenzy until I was on Fili's lap and Kili pressed between my thighs, his tongue licking a trail down my neck even as his hands moved against my chemise shift.

If at one time I thought that one partner may have been overwhelming, I was positively flummoxed over what to do about two at the same time. My hands couldn't seem to grip enough, leather seemed too in the way, desperate moans and groans turning into whines that I couldn't make sense of.

I wanted and needed. I begged for the brothers to understand even as they rocked and pressed.

"Wait wait! Too close!"

Fili gasped out, gripping my thigh and pushing Kili back for a second; both the brothers looked utterly wrecked, their lips red and their faces glistening with a sweat that I found on my own as well.

At the loss of movement, of heat moving so ungracefully, I whined low in my throat and reached for Fili, only to have him grab my hand and breathe in deeply. "Hold on... Let's slow down."

Kili understood what his brother meant and I trembled in suppressed desire when Fili adjusted me more comfortably in his lap, spreading out my legs and nudging me to scoot down. His scent was intoxicating but I willed myself to slow down and not be so desperate. I was hardly young and I could control my baser instincts if that was what was asked of me. Still, I didn't bother to stop myself from burying my nose into Fili's neck, inhaling deeply of his musky scent that sent my body aflame.

I was being moved, roughened hands moving aside skirts until my bloomers were revealed.

"These are too indecent, Bilbo..."

Kili's voice whispered, his lips kissing at the calf where he untied one of the ruffles before tracing his hand along the skin there. His voice was desperate, licking in waves down my backside and I helpless to do anything more than groan.

Fili handled me expertly, moving my weight as if it were nothing until he had his hand underneath my skirts, untying the laces to my bloomers and dipping his fingers inside. He was intent on keeping his pace slow, measured so as to make me tremble with desire; his fingers did not go straight to what would give me most pleasure. They followed along the soft skin of my thigh, dipping into the crevice between thigh and heated flesh.

"Look at him, Miss Hobbit."

I did not want to relinquish where I was leaning against Fili's neck but I turned my eyes to look at Kili, moaning at the sight he made when I caught the sight of him stroking himself in a tight fist. Hard and leaking, his cock looked desperate and I squirmed in Fili's lap at the sight of it, wanting it and not feeling brave enough to ask for it.

Callused fingers finally went deeper, dipping into my wet folds and making me gasp with how intense it felt. Instantly the hand was gone and I squirmed, silently begging but not speaking of what I wanted. The fingers returned a moment later, skilled as they stroked deep and a thumb circled over my clit.

I shuddered, feeling close and desperately wanting.

"Careful, brother, we don't want to overwhelm our burglar."

Kili's voice chuckled, coming closer until his hand pushed away my shift and he dipped down to lick at a perked nipple.

"She's almost too much," Fili groaned, his hips helplessly thrusting up to get some friction for his own trapped cock, "Her pussy's so wet."

Their voices pulled at my cheeks and I whimpered with the need for them to go faster, slow down, I did not know.

Kili locked eyes with me before glancing at his brother, an unspoken signal for something; easily, Fili pulled his fingers out of my bloomers and adjusted me lower. Both brothers seemed to delight in the gasp that I released when I felt Kili pulling up on my bloomers, pushing them to reveal what was soaked and ready. My embarrassment made me struggle at the position, my legs trapped by my own clothing and revealed in broad daylight for the sights of two dwarven brothers.

My struggle seemed to only spur them on, Fili moving his hands so that he could pinch and roll a nipple between his fingers while he worried a spot on my neck, hidden underneath hair. Kili was now in control of my body, moving it as he pleased and untying his breeches when he was finished. His fingers touched me gently, making me flinch from the contact, before locking eyes with mine and dipping a finger inside.

I threw my head back in a moan, astounded by how thick his finger felt and how he too hissed at it, his cheeks flushed, "So tight too. It's amazing."

I was desperate for it now, panting and gasping as his finger worked me enough to easily slide in two. How amazing his fingers felt stroking my inner walls, delving deep while Fili's fingers teased at my nipples and his lips engulfed some of my louder moans.

I shuddered, so close to release that when Kili pulled his fingers out, I almost felt the urge to scream at him.

I gasped when Kili moved closer, this time pulling a moan from me when I felt his cock rubbing against slickness. I watched as he trembled against my body, feeling the heavy breathing of Fili beneath me until he pushed forward and I felt him breach me.

"Mahal, she's so fucking tight."

I felt like I was clawing at the fabric of Fili's pants, biting my lip to keep from becoming too loud until Kili was fully seated inside me. When I took him all the way to the base, I breathed out unsteadily, panting and overwhelmed with how full I felt. Kili hadn't moved, taking a moment to calm his own body; he chuckled and leaned forward to grasp Fili by the back of his neck.

Had I not been too far gone from pleasure, I would have sputtered in shock at the sight of Kili pressing his lips to his brother's but the two looked so damned sexy, so at ease nipping at each other and tasting each other with tongues. In his enthusiasm to get closer to Fili, the younger pushed deeper still inside me, pulling a moan from me. My need remembered, Fili pulled away from his brother and smirked.

"Manners, brother. Ladies first."

Kili looked at me apologetically and gave me a quick kiss before he pulled nearly all the way out, thrusting back in forcefully and groaning in pleasure. He quickly found a rhythm to his liking and I gasped as each slap of skin pushed me ever closer to my own release. I was needy by then, desperate for it as I gripped onto the leather of Kili's jacket and focused on the sensation of the dwarf rutting against in abandon. A whine was torn from my lips as I felt Fili's fingers pleasure me even further, circling my nub and making me rock into each thrust.

It was just too intense, so amazingly good, and I was wrecked with how forceful my orgasm tore through my limbs, reducing me to shuddering and crying out from behind Fili's hand that covered my mouth in time to stifle what could not be contained. Nearly incoherent with pleasure, I barely felt when Kili's rhythm faltered and he swore, pulling out quickly so that he could spill somewhere other than inside the warmth of a hobbit.

All of us just breathed, our panting lungs completely blocking out the sounds of the wood.

Now more than before so thoroughly exhausted, I was content to just breathe heavily against Fili and under the weight of his brother, Kili. I know I heard a chuckle, a laughter born from euphoria and being so loose limbed. I was happy to just be allowed a quick rest, threading my fingers into Kili's dark hair and feeling his lips against my knuckles when I was too tired to lean forward when he moved away to sit up straight.

Looking back up at the elder of the two, I saw Fili smiling down at me and beckon me up so that he could lay a gentle kiss on my lips. It felt good to taste those lips again, happy when his hand tickled my cheek.

"Fili! Kili! Are you back there?"

All of us paled at the familiar voice of Thorin cutting into the air; instantly we were aware of our position and how scandalous it looked out in the middle of the day. Of the three of us, only Fili was presentable and somehow I doubted even that if the rock hard cock against my back was any indication. All of us barely exchanged a look, a look that we all recognized as pure childish fear at being discovered. Feeling every bit like I was going to get a scolding by a mad parent, I snapped up in fright. Hastily my fingers attempted at buttons!

Fili was right, I cursed, I did have too many buttons!

Behind me, Fili was trying to will down an erection and Kili was practically shoving himself back in his pants but all too soon, Thorin was upon us and I just barely succeeded in buttoning my shirt. I turned around to face the bulking form of our leader, horrified when his nose cringed at the scent in the air and the look of dishevelment that the three of us made.

"What's going on here?"

His voice ordered for an explanation, his blue eyes piercing as they surveyed the picture of our hastily done up clothing. His voice stroked along my thigh almost hard enough to hurt. His mood was foul, annoyed with having to deal with such nonsense, even as he took in the sight of the two dwarves on other side of me. Slowly they raked down the elder and then went to the younger, waiting and expectant.

"We were just talking with Bilbo."

Kili began, clearing his throat and waiting for Fili to continue. Thorin's eyes went straight for the elder brother. As I watched Thorin wait for Fili's answer, I noticed that his body looked tense and aggravated but if he wanted to intimidate an answer out of any one of us, why did he not go for the easiest?

"Yeah, talking. We hadn't realized the time, was all."

As Thorin's eyes went back and forth between the two brothers, I figured out quite curiously that Thorin was rather intently not looking at me.

"Talking?"

While his eyes passed over me completely, disregarding as if I were not even there, his voice grabbed my waist and held strong until it vanished. He did not seem to believe the brothers by his tone, his eyes looking at the two as if they really thought him that dense. The two would not give more information than was asked of them and Thorin sighed when he realized as such.

"And what were you talking about?"

His voice pressed along my lower back, almost making me lean closer to his taller form.

"We were just thanking her."

"Yes, for saving us from the trolls."

At this Thorin's eyes snapped to me and I froze in place under such a cold stare; his eyes quested for an answer, a truthful one and I was helpless to provide one. I was frozen in place, my hands clutching fabric to keep from fidgeting under such intense scrutiny.

"Is what they say true?"

I felt proud that I didn't look at the two brothers for assistance or support, standing up straighter and doing my best to make it seem like I was casually just going around with a half unbuttoned shirt and messy vest like it were a normal thing.

"Yep, I feel thoroughly thanked."

Literally the only thing that saved my face from paling to a white sheen was the fact that just a few hours ago I had felt true terror at the hands of a troll. That being said, I was still utterly and horrifically embarrassed by the fact that out of all my hobbit manners and well wishing collection of sayings, I chose to say something like that! From both sides, I tried my best to ignore the struggle that the brothers endured to contain their laughter.

Thorin seemed to deliberately ignore the brothers, focusing instead on the forced ignorance of the connection between my statement and my appearance. Strangely enough though, he actually appeared to relax a little after I said my peace and he exchanged another look between the two brothers.

His eyes looked me over again, "Perhaps a thanks is in order..."

Before I could even think about what that could possibly mean, Thorin was leaving us, quickly crossing back to where we made camp.

"Get some rest while you can. We move out in a few hours."

As soon as all of us saw Thorin's figure vanish behind the line of trees and bushes, we let out a collective breath of relief and started to laugh at the idea of being caught by Thorin. As I laughed, I felt far better than I had in days previous and righted my clothes in a more relaxed manner. The two brothers couldn't contain their laughter at what I said and buckled over in fits until I promptly smacked them and pushed them over.

Eventually, we made our way back through the forest, slow to return back to camp and our own individual bedrolls. I glanced at the two, thankful that we were all decent enough to look at in terms of our attire but a glance from Fili had me blushing and looking away. I felt my heart warm at the sound of his chuckle, a flush coming to my cheeks when he pulled me close.

Before the three of us broke the line of the forest, Kili stopped us and I looked at him confused before he leaned down to lay a quick kiss on my lips, a gesture that was mirrored by his brother.

"Until next time?"

Fili grinned, playfully chuckling into my hair before going off with his brother.

I laughed at the warm feeling that crept up in my chest again, my hand unconsciously going to my hair before I hurried back along to the safety of my bedroll. I allowed myself to be wooed back to sleep by the heated remembrance of what activities the brothers and I had just done, all too eager for when the next time would be.


	13. The Last Homely House

It was the most beautiful place I had ever lain my eyes on.

The hidden valley of Imladris was like the first ray of light in a dark sky that made one shiver helplessly beneath it. Having it revealed from the end of a narrow walkway through a cave, I never thought such a sight would be before me.

Still out of breath from having to run for our lives, our group tarried at the edge of the cliff side, trying to gather their wits about them. As I rested off to the side of the ledge, I glanced around at the rest of the group to see how they were; apparently it was truly as close a call as I thought it felt like, the dwarves looking all too relieved but still a bit anxious. None of us quite knew what to do now that we were at the hidden home of the elves, though by the looks of it, some of them wished we were still back in the cave.

I honestly couldn't understand the dislike that brewed between the dwarves and elves, nor was I inclined to even try. I was far too busy being happy over the fact that we had actually survived an orc ambush _and _managed to find _the _Rivendell! _The _Rivendell! It was just such an exciting prospect of this journey, one that I hadn't even considered before when I left. Long have I loved the hidden valley of Imladris from the stories I read in books and long have I yearned to journey here if I were leave the Shire on my own.

Even considering the near death experience only minutes ago removed from reality, I couldn't help but still be appreciative of the fact that I was actually going to be staying at the Elven home in the company of elves! _REAL _elves! Well, would be staying here if Gandalf got his way but as he and Thorin were currently in a heavy debate on that subject, it was a little rocky on that front. Briefly, there was a part of my mind that wondered if Thorin would be ...in a way, stubborn enough to actually turn us around?

The thought of what was still back there in the cave beyond made me close my eyes at the memory of the orcs, their voices shouting across the wide open fields of grass and rock. Their cruel tones were something I would not easily forget, their foreign language igniting a whirlwind of cutting pain behind my ears that disoriented me.

No, I decided, not even Thorin would go back in the cave to brave the possible danger there. All of the group looked a little too comfortable sitting near the cliff edge and I poked my head from behind Dwalin's thick frame and caught the sight of the two brothers resting. I smiled at the sight of their mussed hair, close in conversation and laughing. I was glad that we all were safe.

When we finally did move from the ledge, the group was slow to maneuver down the narrow ledge, dwarven feet scuffing heavily against rock and dirt. Safely in the shadow of Dwalin's massive frame, I felt the adrenaline still rushing in my ears start to lessen and allow me to breathe more easily. We were safe, I told myself, even as I hovered close to Dwalin, who even in the chaos of the raid kept me close when I was within range of his protective eye.

Now that we were safe in the hidden valley, I allowed myself a chance to relax and look around, almost overwhelmed by the natural beauty that was all around us. Trees were so rich and beautiful, their leaves a vivid green that seemed to glisten in the sun's light. Even in the air, they smelled differently than the forests did in the wild, a scent almost like a fresh mint lightly hovering in the air.

The architecture of Rivendell was gorgeous as well, high structures that were so tall, elegantly curving in fine slopes that looked gentle but sturdy. We passed under such a structure, a mist from the river below rising to stick in my hair, fresh and cool and smelling just as pure as the trees. Everything in Rivendell smelled so good, like flowers and shea butter and honeyed milk.

I was still so enamored of the place that I didn't notice when all of us stopped to wait in the middle of a courtyard, everyone tossing their bags on the ground in an undignified heap. It took bumping into Bofur to realize that everyone was just waiting, unsure if he just let me bump into him to let me know that we weren't moving anymore or if he didn't see me. I mumbled an apology to him, still taking in the beauty that could be seen as far as the eye could when I heard a voice call out.

"Mithrandir!"

I closed my eyes because it was so beautiful...

When I turned around to face whoever was greeting Gandalf, I was treated to the sight of a very tall elf, every bit as beautiful and handsome as the texts made them out to be. He was standing so straight as he approached us down the steps, his grace so easily noticed. Long and dark, his brown hair was so utterly perfect that I actually glanced at Kili, who despite having a sort of similar hairstyle, carried twigs and the occasional bug within his shaggy locks.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."

Oh, the differences of elvish voices and dwarves'...

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice again, a euphoria washing over me and filling me with an ease that reached down into my very soul, my feet feeling as I were as light as air. Gandalf politely greeted him as Lindir, spoken in the same elvish tongue that I could not understand but oh, did it sound wonderful. As I stared at the two, I found myself betting on Lindir smelling just as good as Rivendell. I looked at his hair; I bet his hair smelled divine too...

My eyes fluttered shut as I listened to Lindir speak again, this time in Westron..

...what I wouldn't have given to smell his hair... just have him bend over and... smell his hair, _yeah _...

The sound of a horn broke me from my reverie of heavenly bliss, shaking me in shock and making me look back from where it came. With the way my nose was tickling just on the verge of a sneeze, I should have known what was approaching but I was still surprised by the sight of a party of elves approaching us from the direction we had come from. All of them were on full sized horses, entirely too tall even from the distance they were currently at. Their hooves were like sharp claps against the stone of the bridge,their pace never slowing.

"Ifridî bekâr! Close ranks!"

Thorin's deep voice made me jump as he shouted to the group, the sensation of it gripping me hard across my arm and pulling me back. Before I could react to the Westron part of his command, I was being pulled back by Bofur and pushed back into the safety of the center of the group. I stumbled back, easily losing my balance with the force of the shove, stopping only when I bumped into the solid chest of Thorin and Kili's shoulder. Both of them were staring down the approaching party of elves and I couldn't quite understand why Thorin called everyone into such a defensive stance.

Gandalf had brought us here, after all, and why would he have led us knowingly into danger?

The dwarves defended their position well given the fact that we were currently being surrounded by a host of rather extremely tall elves on extremely giant horses, their weapons raised and doing their best to intimidate the presumed enemy. All around me, I felt crowded by the scent of sweat, musk and metal, the very definition of dirty dwarf smell, made all the more powerful by the press of Thorin at my back and Kili at my side.

Not even counting the dwarves who were already taller than I, the utter difference of height compared to me and even the shortest of the elves made the group the very picture of what helpless would look like in any tale. The group being so tense set me on edge, their almost panicked state at making sure the youngest and weakest of us were protected at all cost. Despite being a lover of elven culture and now apparently their brunette men, I felt my hand go for my own sword, worry creeping up my spine to match what was already present in the group.

"Gandalf!"

My body relaxed instantly against my own wishes, all thoughts of worry and paranoia over the elves and their towering forms rushing from my limbs like a wave crashing against a cliff side. The elf who spoke smiled at Gandalf, his own brunette locks looking not a bit out of place (even after riding a horse) and the light catching his purple armor most becomingly.

"Lord Elrond!"

The group around me were still tense, their weapons at the ready for whatever would come but at Gandalf's warm greeting and a polite bow, they relaxed, though only sightly. They lowered their weapons, sharing glances from Gandalf to Thorin before deciding to watch what transpired in front of them. Gandalf spoke easily with the Lord Elrond, his words in Elvish and very warm, looking to be happy to see the elf. Whatever apprehension he once had from the elves' initial approach, they were all but disappeared, relax by a look mirrored on my own face.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui."

I felt that rush of euphoria again and sighed out deeply, watching as Elrond jumped off his horse and came closer to Gandalf to embrace him. Oh, how beautiful his voice was and I gripped Kili's arm to steady myself, which only drew his curious gaze away from the elf and wizard and down onto me. He looked at the elf Lord and then me, piecing together what he could before he leaned down, "What does it sound like?"

He whispered in my ear, relishing the soft flutter of breath he earned from my body when I shuddered against the touch of his voice stroking along where thigh met the curve of fleshy cheek. "Heavenly..." I could still feel the effects of Elrond's voice over my body, a lingering wave that did not leave entirely even once he stopped talking.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," I closed my eyes, wishing for Elrond to never stop speaking and forced myself to open my eyes again only because if I had my eyes closed, how could I look upon him more? He strolled with an easy grace passed Gandalf, looking at and showing the wizard what must have been an orc blade before passing it to Lindir, "Something, or someone, must have drawn them near..."

In my world surrounded by smelly dwarves who were at times crude, nothing else seemed to matter except for the sound of Elrond's heavenly voice, flowing over me steadily and throwing me into a sense of ease so unlike anything before it.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

I felt dizzy from his voice, even as I realized I almost couldn't take my eyes off of the dark haired elf. He was so handsome to me, so utterly fair and perfect with not a hair out of place, his eyes shining back with the light of the stars. "Bilbo?"

I mutely shook my head, willing Kili to stop talking just so that I wouldn't miss a word that Elrond would speak. I wanted him like I wanted Lindir; I wanted to see if he smelled just as divine as Lindir and I certainly wanted to bury my nose into that soft looking pool of dark hair.

"I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Gandalf had such a blissful happy look on his face and how I could agree with him on that front. Oh, how I would count the ways for Elrond and Lindir, wishing I could bake for them and fatten them up a little so that they looked thoroughly at peace the way any Hobbit should. While it had not been my first time thinking as such, I found that my feet were nearly heavy enough to actually step towards Lindir and Elrond, ready to pull them down (for they were quite tall compared to I) and inhale deeply of the scents that clung to their skin.

I jumped a little in surprise, not because I indeed had taken a step forward, but because Kili's hands were over my ears, pressing down so that I could only hear a faint muffle of Elrond's voice as he spoke to Thorin. I looked over at the brunette dwarf, surprise written clearly on my face and a smile when I felt Kili's hands follow my head and stay pressed over my ears.

Now that the sounds of the Lord's voice were muffled, I could feel the ease he brought over me start to ebb slightly, my limbs once again starting to feel like they were my own. I was about to thank Kili but before I could even mouth the gesture to him, I noticed that from next to us Gloin seemed upset about something. Was he threatening Elrond? Something had clearly escalated from the time that Elrond spoke and Kili's hands covered my ears but whatever it was, Gandalf was quickly correcting the dwarf, merely informing them that Elrond would be offering us food.

I almost laughed at the change of attitude amongst the group, so tense and distrusting before, now practically shoving their way passed Elrond for the opportunity to raid the kitchens of another home. They hadn't even really paused either, Thorin himself quickly checking with Dwalin and nearly first in line to have a chance at whatever dinner the elves would be willing to serve us. It was only too obvious what would win the heart of a dwarf and it was that thought that made me muse that maybe hobbits and dwarves weren't so different?

After all, how different can two races be if our love of food was so great that we would risk potential danger for it? It sounded very hobbit-like to me, though only in the need for food since danger was not readily available in the Shire. I had good mind to believe that if one were to challenge a hobbit's right to food, we would be just as fierce as any dwarf, I reckon...

When we were led into Rivendell proper, the buildings surrounding and being surrounded by gardens, trees and all manner of flowers, Elrond left us in the care of Lindir, who (through muffled hearing) instructed that we would be able to stay for as long as we wanted and were guests of his most generous Lord Elrond. He showed us to a hallway where we would be staying in rooms that would require us to share, to which I was promptly volunteered by Fili to join him and Kili in their room.

We were then given instructions about dinner being shortly available and that we would be eating personally with Elrond as special guests. If we also wanted to, we would have the means to clean ourselves up and have an opportunity to have clean garments brought to us and for our dirty ones to be tended to. I was immensely grateful for such a courtesy, still being covered in dried troll snot as I was, and felt the need to personally thank Lindir for his hospitality. Unfortunately, I never got the chance as Kili prevented me from stepping anywhere near the elf or even exchanging any words with him. The younger of the brothers even kept his hands on my ears the entire time until he was sure Lindir was done and leaving. As soon as he dropped his hands, Lindir paused in his stroll and turned back to Gandalf, a polite nod and a quick word being said to him.

Kili turned back around just in time to watch me being overtaken yet again by the most enchanting voice, cursing out loud even as he tried to pull me into the room I would share with the brothers. I didn't want to leave the sight of the tall brunette, didn't want a moment where I couldn't see or possibly touch him. Even when Kili started to tug me inside the room again, I grabbed the door frame, so intent on keeping that sexy elf in front of me. I was saddened when I saw that Lindir seemed to be finished speaking with Gandalf, and with a heavy heart, I watched the most handsome creature Yavanna ever gifted before a Hobbit bow and walk away.

Once Lindir was out of sight, it was almost like he was out of mind and it felt like I was suddenly myself again, although with still a bit of a crush on the imposingly serious steward. The brothers ended up teasing me about what happened while we settled into our room, miming my voice with exaggerated pitch and gestures as if they were fainting, and I at a loss as to what even make of it. Elvish voices were amazing and I now knew why on more than occasion before my birth, my Mum traveled to Rivendell.

Almost as soon as we were finished unpacking our things, the brothers and I were instantly set upon by elven-maids, all of whom shared with their male counterparts the ability to wash me in a blissful state of mind. Eventually Kili and Fili just had to give up and allow me to fawn over the beautiful creatures, all of whom were very friendly and very appreciative of the affection I gave and compliments I bestowed upon them.

Besides being the objects of my affections, they were also at our service, giving us sets of clean clothing to change into for the evening while they cleaned our own. They even offered to help if we needed assistance in tying the garments correctly, bowing politely when we believed we would be fine and ushered them away.

Dinner was only too soon and none of us had the chance to really clean ourselves as thoroughly as we probably wanted. I myself barely had enough time to wash my face using a basin before Fili was helping me into elvish robes, signet rose of color and embroidered finely in gold, tying them up even as Kili helped with his. I watched as Kili buttoned his own robes, grimacing when Fili pulled too hard when trying to comb his hair. It was worth it to see Kili curse and bemoan his brother for something as simple as combing his hair, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two.

When we went out into the hallway to join the other members of our company, I laughed openly at the sight of the bulky Dwalin and Thorin looking so thoroughly pissed over having to actually wear elven clothing. Once assured by the brothers that both of them looked gorgeous and having to comfort the same two brothers when they were smacked by Dwalin, we headed off to dinner.

Dinner was served in the main banquet hall, a table set for where Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond ate and another longer one set up for the rest of the company. I ended up sitting next to Balin on a rather comfortable pillow, delighting in how plush it was underneath me and even squirming just to test how soft it was. The table was laden with food fit for any Hobbit and therein, it seemed, lie the greatest problem. It truly _was _fit for a hobbit but for a dwarf seemed a far different matter. From one end to the other, there was nothing but healthy foods; salads that nearly burst from their bowls, breads so fresh that they crunched when bitten, vegetables, golden soups, and these little rolls wrapped in rice with an arrangement of vegetables stuffed inside.

While none of the dwarves looked particularly eager to dig in, I all too happily started, scooping great clumps of salad onto my plate, a whole roll of bread to myself, and a few of the strange rice rolls. It was during loading up my plate that I moved a bowl aside and saw just the most heavenly thing ever: mushrooms.

Mushrooms, my heart swooned...

Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond were coming into the room, all in a discussion about something. Though I hadn't been trying to listen for Elrond's voice, I caught the tail end of a chuckle and the wave crashed over me again. I nearly heaped a mountain of mushrooms on my plate, not even bothering to care if it made me look greedy or if it would make me look like a stuffed glutton by the end of the night.

We also had entertainment, I was surprised to discover, a beautiful arrangement of flute, harp, and lute played by three fair elves. The female elf's fingers were deft, striking chords so gracefully along the harp, creating the most lovely of arrangements only matched by the tune of the lute next to it. They both looked so at peace, which was more than I could say for Oin who looked more than put out by the flute player's proximity.

None of the dwarves seemed to enjoy the music, a fact that was quite sad given that it was lovely. For the time since leaving the Shire and the romp with the brothers, I was actually enjoying the idea of adventures. If such things really were a staple, of course.

I moaned in delight, the fork full of mushrooms nearly melting on my tongue in a dazzling mixture of a wine and buttery flavor. Oh, if I thought that Elrond and Lindir's voices were heavenly before, I was just waiting at the entrance of Heaven. No, this fork full was heaven. The next one was a choir of singing elves, all petting their own hair while they hovered near to let me smell them. The next bite was Yavanna, leaning over in what her grace surely was commenting on how lovely Elrond smelled.

I groaned in utter bliss, eating another bite and feeling my fingers clench on the table's edge.

"Miss Baggins, are you alright?"

I nodded mutely, taking another bite into my mouth and chewing slowly, relishing the taste slide over my tongue again. I moaned, unaware of the attention I was attracting with each bite of bliss that I groaned around. Each morsel disappeared behind teeth, forcing a moan and a squirm on my pillow. Oh, the taste was just superb, something only fit for the Valar.

I gripped the wood harder, a load moan ripped from me when I thought of Elrond and Lindir feeding me great spoonfuls of the decadent mushrooms. Oh how gorgeous they looked, sitting next to one another, splayed like they were themselves the very subjects poems spoke of when in terms of beauty. Their dark hair cascading over shoulders, their dark eyes raking down seductively over the offered plate of mushrooms.

I moaned around another mouthful, both from the taste and because I could see behind my eyes the very image of Lindir and Elrond offering each other a bite of the tiny things, their lips closing over ornate forks and commenting, _Is it good, Miss Baggins _...?

"Oh, it is good," I mumbled, groaning against another bite, startling when my fork dropped before I could get the morsels of utter delight inside. I looked around in shock, confused and wondering what was happening, surprised to see that Kili's hand was now over my mouth and his eyes staring at me as if I were crazed.

My eyebrow raised in question at the emotion in his eyes, lust so blatant and cheeks so flushed, I almost couldn't pull away from the sight. From over his shoulder, Fili's look mirrored his perfectly, his tongue licking his lips when he saw me staring. A clearing of a throat caught my attention though and I turned my head only to have my heart race with panic and my stomach drop. Everyone at the table was staring at me, their faces a mix of horror, wonder, and flushed cheeks, even from the most steadfast of us. Even Balin and Gloin were looking at me as if I were some startling new creature, their cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Everyone at the table was like that, well, all except for Ori whose ears and eyes were closed and sheltered by the hands of Dori, who sputtered and did his best to look everywhere but at me. If I were not horrified by my behavior before that moment, I was thoroughly done so as soon as I looked at the table where Elrond, Thorin, and Gandalf sat. Lindir looked at me, poised and proper as ever, though an eyebrow was raised in silent curiosity. Gandalf himself tried to hide his chuckling behind a table napkin, succeeding only a little and definitely not bothering to hide his murmured amusement over the nature of hobbits.

No, if that weren't enough, I had to come face to face with the scandalized looks from both Thorin and Elrond. Thorin looked at me in a kind of manner that said that he was not even sure what to do about my spectacle. His lip was curled with a sneer of distaste but his eyes were just bewildered, his cheeks flushed and almost looking as if he were undecided about whether or not to take me from the room and berate me or just shrug me off as a lost cause. Elrond himself was the more graceful of the two when it came to facial reactions, though how an elf could look graceful with his jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed, I would have no idea.

Even the music had stopped, players standing still with their fingers and mouths poised, unable to continue out of shock...

I averted my gaze and dropped my head into my hands, wishing so desperately for the ground to just swallow me up completely...

I was glad that the rest of the dinner went by uneventfully, and much to everyone else's relief, quietly from my end. Kili and Fili were teasing me about it, moaning under their breaths so that they could show me what I looked like. Every second they did so, I just wanted to curl up and die somewhere, my entire face so red that I was sure I would die from all the blood in my head.

"Miss Baggins," Thorin's voice shocked me out of my horror, a voice curling against the back of my neck. I looked up at him, his presence silencing the brothers next to me, and his gaze boring down at me with a masked expression. He really did know how to make a girl feel embarrassed, I lamented, even as I met his eyes and nodded silently in question. "I'd have a word with you later."

Oh, how I was going to get scolded for this fiasco, I knew...

I sighed, not wanting to die or be yelled at until I _wished _I would die, and nodded to him. I would at least resign to my fact about the entire matter.

As soon as Thorin was gone, the brothers just burst out in laughter at the look I must have been wearing on my face; it seemed with their esteemed leader gone as well, the group lightened up and joined in on the teasing. Though it was utterly embarrassing to have Dwalin reenact the face I had made, I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the display.

It seemed that even without mushrooms, this adventure could be a good thing, after all.


	14. Skin-Listener

Rivendell was beautiful in every meaning of the word.

After dinner, I left the company of the group and finally found some time just to explore the beautiful home of the elves. I set a leisurely sort of pace about the entire thing, strolling casually down hallways and greeting elves whose voices flowed over me like water. They were friendly and all too willing to show courtesy, gestures that I had grown to miss greatly. It did my heart wonders to see such tall graceful creatures bow and nod politely to even one as tiny as I was.

In the comforts of Elrond's home, I also had the chance to have a moment for myself without the overbearing presence of a dwarf hovering over me like an overprotective nanny. The freedom of movement, the echo of sensations from the sounds of Rivendell all around provided a retreat in its own way.

I strolled through the courtyards, amazed by how healthy the gardens looked, well tended most likely by the magic of the elves and preening all the more for it. Even the trees looked well cared for, hovering over walkways so that even the shortest of elves had to dip low underneath to avoid running into branches. Rivendell was truly a beautiful place.

I explored with eager eyes, wanting to see what each open doorway had to offer; more than once, I was pulled off by a group of elves who coo'ed over the sight of a tiny Periannath as they called me, their fingers in my dirty honey colored curls and looking as if they hadn't the slightest care if it were gross to the touch. Honestly, as their voices coated my mind in bliss, I didn't care either.

Some of the elves I ran into knew the common tongue and others did not but even when our inability to communicate became evident, I found that they were still gentle and friendly, their pure lyrical tones setting me at ease. I still had no idea why the dwarves disliked them so... They really were such a lovely people.

When my strolling found me in one of the main courtyards where many elves chatted and delighted each other with poetry, I sat down to listen and was once again caught in the blissful tones of their voices. I was surprised to see as I listened to the elves read lines of poetry that some of the elves looked as euphoric as I surely did. Did they really appreciate such things so much?

I looked around the courtyard, just wanting to see if the elves truly did take to their arts so deeply, but I saw that only a few of them looked as I did. Their faces were relaxed, their eyes closed and some even swayed from where they sat; one was dozing lightly, her eyes opening every so often when the reader stopped. I noticed the elf next to me, his hair silver like moonlight and long to the waist, held back with braids; his eyes were closed and he swayed as our poet motioned with his hands of the beauty of his words.

I tugged a little at the sleeve of the elf and watched him as he slowly opened his bright green eyes, perhaps only noticing me now, though he smiled despite the fact that I interrupted his near trance. "Yes, periannath?"

"What is this place?"

He looked at me curiously and I followed his hand as he brought it up to his head to scratch at his hairline, noticing that it was the same spot that itched on my own head when I spoke. "This is a place to listen."

He answered simply before closing his eyes again so he could return his attention to the words of the poet; only a moment later, he was looking down at me again and staring, his green eyes searching until he smiled at me brightly. He leaned over and put his hand to my shoulder while the other one hovered over my eyes, directing me to close them, "Close your eyes," He whispered in my ear, my body going slack under his voice, "It allows you to focus without the distraction of sight..."

Already the effects were felt, the elf's voice next to me washing away to be replaced by the words of the poet. I could not understand them as they were spoken in the elvish tongue but it did not matter; he was speaking of something fierce for the euphoria all around me swelled. "His words only paint one layer of the tale. Feel the passion in his voice," The unknown words curbed the euphoria, belying an undertone of sadness in the poem, "His sadness over loss."

"His nervousness for his words being heard."

The elf in front of us was indeed nervous, though it was not something one could determine from the steady way his words were spoken. As I listened to him, it became apparent that this was probably his first time reading out loud to the elves who listened here, elves who were like me and could hear with their bodies. The elf next to me stayed close, his scent drifting over me a hint of lavender and berries making me sigh into his steady touch.

"AH!" I jumped, feeling the elf next to me as well do so; I opened my eyes to see the elves sitting up and looking for the person who would so rudely interrupt their unknown commune. "Bilbo! There you are! Come along now, we're having a dinner of our own!"

As much as I wanted to be upset at Bofur for the interruption, even I could not deny the sensation his voice brushed against the tops of my feet, tickling happily and forcing a giggle from my lips. It seemed that the elves too were unable to deny their own reactions to his voice, some of them looking confused and others giggling. Before Bofur could continue to talk and interrupt the group, I stood up and apologized to the others and went off to join the dwarf. He looked confused enough as it was by the fact that his presence somehow made a few of the elves react to him all at the same time.

"Miss Bilbo?"

I stopped and looked back to the silver haired elf that I had previously sat next to; he stood from his seated position and crossed the short distance to stand in front of me. I was surprised by his height because while he did not look that much taller than me while I sat next to him, he was indeed quite taller, taller even than Elrond! He nodded to Bofur politely before bending over and taking my hand in his and kissing it lightly, "Should you wish for the company of another skin-listener, please do not hesitate to find me again."

I nodded in a daze, eager to take up such an offer again just for the company of someone besides Gandalf who knew what it was like to listen to the world through one's own body.

As we left the courtyard, I was surprised to find that the sun was setting behind the mountains, bathing Rivendell in a soft orange glow that made the stone statues and vined pillars glow in creamy shades, speckled with orange when the sun cast at the right angle.

Bofur and I talked about what we had been up to since separating after dinner, our pace casual as we returned to the hall where we stayed with the rest of the company. I was horrified, of course, when I saw how they were cooking dinner but I guess I was not surprised by it. I thought they had raided another pantry, a host of stolen goods laid around an equally stolen table, but no. That was far from it. Amazingly enough, they had actually made a fire in the middle of the hallway, the means of how they did so currently still being broken apart by Bifur. Well, there was the stolen table, if it were any consolation prize... But really, what did I really expect from a bunch of dwarves who pillaged my pantry without a second thought? They would think nothing of destroying pilfered furniture to cook pilfered food and eat them on pilfered dish ware.

I decided to just let it all go, shrug it off and just allow it to wash over me just as the voices of the elves did. I sat on the ground next to Bifur, earning myself a grunted few words in that guttural tone I'd heard a few times before and kept the dwarves company.

"So Bilbo, what did he mean by skin-listener?"

Bofur's voice tickled my feet again and I looked up at his question, seeing that he was getting a few links of sausages ready for roasting. All around me, the dwarves slowed whatever they were doing, readying their ears for gossip of some sort. Really, sometimes they were as bad as hobbit wives! At the same time, Fili noticed me in the hall again and he separated from his brother's side to plop down next to me; I smiled when I felt the brush of his arm against my own, a casual push of fingers so that they touched my thigh.

"Skin-listener?"

Ori piped up, my fingers twitching under the sensation of furry whispers on my palms.

"Yea, I heard one of them call her a skin-listener. What did he mean?"

By now all of the dwarves around were curious and leaning forward or sitting around the fire. Even Dwalin, who was never one for gossip was "sharpening" his knife in a way that lessened whenever someone would speak. I decided that I would tell the others about what my ears were like because honestly, it was never a secret as much as just something that didn't pop up in normal conversation.

"Well, he meant that we were able to hear with our ears-"  
"What's so special about that?"

Nori interrupted, only to be pulled down by Dori who told him to shut up and let me speak, "It's not the way you think," I corrected as I eyed Fili and Kili, "It's actually feeling with our ears. I've had it since birth; in fact, I didn't even know that no one else in the Shire had it until I was a child. I just thought it was a natural thing. When my Mum learned of it, she ended up just calling it the Ear Touch."

I shrugged, thinking that my explanation was good enough and for someone like Gandalf and an elf, it probably would have been but as I looked around at the confused stares of the dwarves, I realized that I wasn't talking to the brightest race in Middle-Earth. I decided to dumb it down a bit.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "When I hear a sound, I can feel it too. Like, when you came into the courtyard, Bofur, and some of them laughed when they heard you-"

"My voice sounds funny?" I giggled at the question, my toes curling. Next to me, I heard Fili's deep chuckle, "No, it _feels _funny. When I hear your voice, it feels like a tickle on my feet."

Bofur looked surprised at that, and using his surprise Ori quickly asked, quill and paper ready, "What does my voice sound like, Miss Bilbo?"

"Well," I smiled, not even believing I was having such a conversation; in all my years since Mum's death, no one had ever asked me how anything felt like, "My hands feel soft, like, really really soft. Like I'm holding a ball of fluff."

Ori seemed to be embarrassed by the statement, blushing shyly and hastily pointing his head downward to write in his book. "Mine?"

Dori leaned in, curious as well. "Like I'm drinking a mouth full of wine." He seemed to puff up his chest at that, proud about the aspect that he produced such an effect in me.

Down the line, everyone asked me, aside from Fili and Kili who did not need to and certainly did their best not to let everyone know just _how _they had discovered the effect their voices had on me. I was surprised when even Dwalin growled out his desire to know what his voice sounded, followed by the polite inquiry that Balin was indeed also intrigued. Both of them knowing that their reactions were so alike made them grin but Dwalin seemed to grumble about something when I told him how soft his touch usually was on my cheek.

Amidst the jeers of Dwalin being a giant softie underneath all the layers of fur and muscle and tattoo, the group looked surprised when Thorin emerged from his room, a quick glance to the fire and then the rest of the group before heading off down the hallway.

"I must confess, Miss Baggins, but I'm a little curious how his voice sounds to you."

Balin's voice was cheery as he asked and I looked at him with a bit of a lost expression on my face; next to me, even Fili and Kili were looking at me, the question obviously attracting their attention. I just sighed and shrugged, "I wish I could tell you, but, his is a bit more difficult."

* * *

Author Note:

I changed something about this chapter... Only someone who originally read it elsewhere knows what was changed. ^^

Also, Translation notes:  
Periannath - Hobbit


	15. The King Under the Mountain

Author Note:

Warnings for chapter include:  
Power and dominant play

* * *

As I sunk into the hot waters of the freshly drawn bath, I groaned out the observation that the elven baths of Rivendell were almost as sinfully decadent as the mushrooms served during dinner. The water was hot against my skin, turning it rosy almost instantly, made even more heavenly when I leaned back and dipped my hair to soak it.

Fili was truly a wonder, I smiled in recollection, because it had been him who caught me while I was in bed resting for a moment. I breathed in against the side of the tub, remembering the way he leaned over me, his body covering mine as he whispered into the skin of my neck that he had drawn me a bath. I was surprised by the gesture and felt the urge to kiss him, one that he did not object to, before he was playfully pushing me into the adjoining chamber.

Truly the sight of the inlaid marble tub was something one would start wars for, filled with steaming water and given the privacy for a very very long soak. I certainly was going to take full advantage of such a bath after days of wondering around in the wild, sweat clinging to my layers and mud and troll snot sticking to that.

I was slow about how I washed my hair, massaging my curly locks and groaning when I felt the built up tension from days worth of traveling just scrub away into a foam of berry smelling soaps. When I rinsed my hair out, relishing how clean it felt, I almost couldn't contain my pleasure at the idea of being able to get into a clean shift and sleep buried underneath warm blankets. The idea that the brothers would be joining me was another reason why I was particularly happy about the fantasy.

I wasn't sure at all what was going on between us, never having a real moment to talk about it between being made busy while on the road, being chased by orcs, and resting during our first afternoon in Rivendell. In a sense, I wanted to know what the brothers thought of me and what their ideas about the entire arrangement was between us but...

I sighed because the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't really want to put a name on it yet. The brothers were young, that much I gathered from the company and the fact that they were nearly the youngest members of said company didn't really give me any confidence on the matter either. Thinking about the kiss the two brothers shared as well, I wasn't sure if this behavior was a normal thing amongst the dwarves. Did their culture just think that such things were proper and commonplace? Hobbits themselves were very laid back creatures, but even we frowned on cousins and siblings being so close when they were past their tweens.

While I was not entirely sure on what exactly to think of the arrangement that I had found myself in with Fili and Kili, I knew that I did not want it to end. I wanted to see where it would go and I would be lying to myself if their affections were not great for my mood, both mentally and physically...

Having soaked and washed for long enough, I got up from the tub and drained it, slipping a drying sheet around my body and heading back into the room where my shifts were tucked into my bag. Kili was dozing lightly when I entered the room, Fili lounging on the bed, eyes finding me instantly when I came back into the room. I felt his eyes on me as I went to my bag, kneeling down on the ground to shift through the contents until I pulled out a clean shift. Those eyes bore into my back as I went for my comb on the nearby table, and still they were on me as I retreated back into the bathing chamber for some privacy.

When I returned to the room decently covered, Fili's eyes were still glued to me and beckoning me over. I felt my feet weighted, almost unable to move under such a sensual gaze until he grinned and motioned me over with his finger. His arms opened up for me and I allowed myself to be pulled down on top of him, my body flush against his own as he allowed me to get comfortable, my thighs trapping him.

"Let me comb your hair for you."

I was growing more aware that this was the way of Fili, the want to nurture and comfort and provide a sort of intimacy. It left me breathless, feeling his fingers cover mine to take the brush from me and lean my head forward against his chest so that he could run the teeth of the comb lightly against my scalp. I hummed low in my chest, content with this pampering that made warmth pool down my belly.

Fili's thick fingers played in my curls, his hands skilled in taking care of one's hair and running over skin to make them gasp and quiver. A tap on the nearby side table; the brush set down. Fili's hands were in my hair again, pulling me up so that I could kiss him, languid and so very different from how fiercely Kili kissed. Kili was all speed and force, his wild personality so evident in such an intimate gesture. When Fili kissed, he kissed deeply, tongue delving into my mouth and coaxing my own tongue to explore.

His hands and how they gripped my body were also different from Kili, gripping with the entirety of his palm so that he possessed in a gentle way that was wholly satisfying. Our bodies were heated, sliding against one another, his hands pushing me to rock into the hardening bulge in his trousers.

A knocking on the door interrupted us, making us pull apart and look at the offending thing. I could tell Fili wanted to ignore it but duty prevailed and he was rolling us so that I landed next to Kili. I watched as he pushed himself off the bed with a huff, a hand running through his own locks that were loose and unbraided before he opened the door.

Thorin was as grim faced as ever, eyeing Fili before looking over to the bed with a quick glance. Instantly I remembered that Thorin asked to have a word with me and I lunged off the bed, much to the surprise of everyone in the room and went to the elven robe that was still left in the bathroom. I tugged it on quickly, tying it roughly into place before I was back in the main room and looking at the two dwarves speak with one another, hushed voices in guttural tones before Fili looked at me.

"Don't take too long."

I smiled at him in passing, following Thorin as he led the way back to what looked to be his own bedroom. I was surprised by it but one did want privacy when there were still dwarves in the hallway, swash buckling around like loons as they danced to the tune of their instruments, fueled by elvish drink. Thorin merely shook his head at the display and opened his door, stepping aside to allow me in first before he closed it with a soft click.

Once we were in the room, the muffled antics of the dwarves on the other side seemed to blur out of existence until I was aware of only the thudding beat of my own heart in my ears. Thorin was unaware of my trepidation about being alone with him in the same room, going around to his desk to casually pull off his furred coat. I noticed again that he was in his normal garb again, looking all too much like the imposing dwarf Leader that the elven robes from earlier hid.

I was nervous, silent waiting for him to speak. My palms were sweaty in anticipation. I could tell I was breathing more heavily as well, a fact that I tried to control to no avail.

"Do you know why I've asked to speak with you?"

Thorin's voice rippled down my body in a touch that made me take a minuscule step forward. Already his voice affected me in such a way, already my breath was irretrievably lost. Though I should have known the answer to his question, I still found that I was dumbfounded by it, completely caught unaware by it. It was something that I did not expect and was therefore, unable to answer given the sudden dryness of my throat.

"About the trolls?"

I thought back to the morning where Thorin said he would thank me, instantly feeling my face flush when thought of in terms of how Fili and Kili had thanked me for saving their lives. Thorin seemed interested in this answer, his eyebrow raising and staring at me, his blue eyes seemingly always studying me.

"No," He offered, voice low and nearly drawing it out. Assessing, "You did play for time, that much was true but," Again he stopped, slowly crossing the room at his own unhurried pace until he stood just slightly to my side. "I will not lay my gratitude entirely at your feet."

His voice was like fingers trailing down my back, slowing as he spoke, patient in their pacing and not at all grabbing like the voices of the two brothers. I could feel how sweaty my palms were, clenched at my sides until Thorin leaned down and looked straight into my eyes.

"Breathe."

I let out the breath I unknowingly held, sucking in a deep breath of air. My heart thrummed in my chest and I felt as if I were sweating all over, my shift almost sticking uncomfortably to my back. Thorin seemed pleased by this, though his expression was unchanging. The only way I could tell was the proximity of his own breathing and the wisps of sensation it lingered over my back. Patient, careful, wanting to show that I could stop it at any moment.

"Guess again."

My mind was blank. Thorin was just so very close to me, his eyes burning a cold fire deep into my belly. I was wet, horrendously wet just from Thorin staring at me and talking to me. He waited patiently for my answer until he turned his eyes away, his bulky form graceful like an animal stepping out of view and disappearing behind me. Out of sight, my thoughts started to come back to me. I remembered the dinner and the scene I made there.

"No."

His voice curled against my hip, tracing over the small jut of a hip bone. I shuddered at the feel of it, wondering how Thorin even knew what I was thinking. Was I really always so obvious?

"Guess again?"

I offered, trying to regain my sense of composure with a lighthearted chuckle but Thorin's response was a low hum in his throat, a rumble in his chest that made me shudder, his voice traveling up my thighs. I was helpless against such a powerful voice, such an assured tone that knew exactly what it wanted to do at all times. Thorin came up from my other side, just out of view, and I could smell his musk, so heavy and thick in the air that I had to stop myself from just reaching out to touch him, to put my face deep in his hair.

"Close your eyes."

He commanded, voice deep, and instantly the connection was made between the courtyard earlier where I spoke with the elf. Had Thorin been watching then? Had he been listening when I spoke with the others about the Ear Touch? I wasn't sure of any of the answers. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I could feel myself shaking, a heady mixture of desire and apprehension from being so close to Thorin.

"Close your eyes."

Thorin repeated, a bit more force in his tone than before, and I helpless but to obey as I felt the sensation of fingers run along my spine again. He was watching me. I could feel that with my eyes closed, his eyes constantly watching me and noting what to make of my reactions to his voice. If I liked them or not.

I startled when his hands steadied on my waist, jumping and trying to pull away but his grip was firm. Stay. It ordered. I obeyed. I didn't want to obey. I wanted to obey. I wanted to go back to where Fili was and burrow into his side. I wanted to stay here and yank Thorin close.

Thorin's hands were gone from my waist, slowing sliding off so that I would not startle again. I felt them slid to the front of my stomach, tracing upwards until they came to the ties of the elven robes. They pulled with little effort and I gasped as he slowly let the robes fall from my shoulders. He pulled back, fingers a wisp of roughened skin until I almost followed them. I felt those eyes on me still, watching.

I felt the hint of fingertips, tracing the edge of a collar bone. I nearly startled.

"Steady."

He whispered and the soft tone of his voice made me relax.

Again, those fingers trailed over my collarbone, dipping into the hollow of my neck and following the path until they caught on the fabric of my shift. They stilled and I could feel his eyes on me, boring into me and watching my face for what my emotions were telling him.

"You think I chose to ignore what I saw that night?"

I released another breath held too long, feeling his fingers press against my chest. Steady, they compelled again. Relax. I steadied as best I could until his fingers pulled away. "The bed is in front of you. I want you to walk forward until you feel it."

I was excited and terrified by the command, his voice trailing the curve of my neck before I felt his presence behind me, a hand that acted as the center of my world, the very center of my entire being. I was so aroused I could barely think straight. A slight pressure to indicate to move forward and I did so, a hesitant step in darkness. I only took a step, scared before I stopped. Again, the pressure was there, the center of the world. Again, it pushed. I moved forward, each step harder than the last until I nearly collapsed against the edge of the soft mattress, my nerves wracked from fear and being so close to orgasm that I hardly knew if I wanted to run or stay.

"Sit on the bed, facing downward from the edge."

That voice was pushing into my dripping sex, making me tremble even as I lifted myself up onto the bed and situated myself to his liking. Within a moment, Thorin's still clothed form was pressed against my back, his hand pushing back against my belly until I understood to scoot back. "Do you want to keep your clothes or no?"

A simple question was all it was and really the first time Thorin bothered to ask my opinion on this whole affair. I felt him adjust himself behind me, his powerful legs on either side on my body. I wanted to take off my clothes so that I could feel his armor against my sweaty skin. My hands went to do so and he allowed me the time I needed to pull my shift over my head and set it aside.

I felt him adjust behind me again, this time pulling me entirely to his front so there was nothing left between us, the heat from his body conflicting with the cool feel of his armor.

"My gratitude for your stalling, burglar."

Thorin said simply before he set his hands upon me, roughened palms spreading over thighs and coaxing them apart with a firm touch until they were utterly spread to press against his. I felt open, so exposed that I couldn't control my breathing, overwhelmed by the heat of his body and his steady breathing behind me. I flinched at the touch of him upon my thigh, only to shudder at the feel of a scratchy kiss pressed to the back of my neck.

"Steady, Miss Baggins."

I tried to steady but the command went straight to my core, only succeeding when he pressed another kiss to the back of my neck. I felt his thick fingers move to my chest, tracing over the line of my collar bone again before dipping down to palm a breast in his hand.

"Tell me where you feel mine."

Again, I shuddered at the feel of voice sliding up my thighs, my mind horridly blank until I forced myself to calm a little and remember what Thorin was talking about. Where I felt his? His what? I shuddered again when he rumbled a sound low in his chest, and knew he meant his voice. He was speaking of the conversation from earlier out in the hallway; where do I feel his voice?

"Everywhere."

"Tell me."

He whispered, his fingers circling my nipple before pinching it gently. "Calves." I gasped when his voice trailed along my calves, whispers of touch until gone. Thorin's fingers continued their treatment of my nipple, pinching it and pulling it while I felt his other hand mirror the treatment to its twin. "Now?"

"Neck..."

I groaned, leaning my head back so that I could rest it along his shoulder, breathing his scent in deeply before he moved his face and rubbed his beard against my cheeks in a gesture that reminded me of a nuzzle. His fingers moved lower, slowly tracing patterns across my stomach, my breath gasping when he found a spot that was particularly sensitive.

He rumbled again low in his chest...

"Thighs!" I gasped, rocking a little into it as the sensation trailed up. To my surprise, Thorin growled again, lower, using the full range of his deep baritone vocal chords. "Inside me!"

I bucked off the mattress, gasping from how sensitive I now was, cursing the fact that the elf had spoken so easily of the knowledge of how to enhance the effects of the Ear Touch. Again, Thorin's fingers trailed lower until they were on my thighs, rubbing deep soothing circles into the flesh, every so often asking me to tell him where I felt a certain pitch of his voice. Each time I answered, I felt that part of my body's sensitivity swell, my desire wet and aching from being so long neglected under Thorin's tormenting voice.

"Spread them."

My legs had steadily closed since Thorin's initial touch. I moaned at the feel of the air as I spread my own legs again, the cool air making me shiver in delight. I bucked in pleasure when I felt thick fingers delve into my folds, stroking all the while his other hand worked my clit in short circles. Oh, how skilled Thorin was, his fingers dipping inside me every few strokes just as he would tease my engorged nub. I couldn't stop the moans from coming, from hanging in the air as he expertly teased me, bringing me up to just the brink of release before he stopped.

He just stopped.

I whined at his stilled fingers, willing him to continue, but he was still. They moved to trace patterns along my thighs again, the fingers leaving cool prints of moisture when they moved. I squirmed against his chest, trying to coax him into continuing but he ignored my silent pleas, intent on doing what he was doing. I felt the return of his lips on my shoulder, pressing wet kisses along the skin there until I had calmed and relaxed.

A moment later, his fingers returned where I needed them, slowly working back up to their previous pace, delving deeply inside me. I moaned at the pleasure of it, the need to buck up into them. The second I did buck, he stopped again. He did not continue, even though I cursed at him. He was patient. He would wait for me to calm myself, his fingers soothing patterns into my thighs.

He would wait.

I relaxed.

"You are so responsive."

He whispered into my ear, nibbling at the lobe, as he dipped his fingers back inside me and added another finger. Now working me open with two fingers, I nearly came apart, gasping even as I struggled to control what my body's natural reactions were. I needed to stay put if he were to continue, let him control exactly when I would get to experience pleasure. I leaned my face into his neck, blindly planting a kiss on his collar before adjusting and succeeding in kissing the skin of his neck. I nearly came undone right then and there just from the fact that his neck was covered in sweat, that he was feeling this just as much as I was.

His deep groan answered my thought, his fingers working me faster until I was helpless but to gasp, choosing to bite down onto the fabric of his collar.

"You want to cum that badly, do you?"

His fingers stilled, ripping a growl from my throat that I felt him chuckle in response to. For all my ferocity could work wonders against a hobbit, this was Thorin, the King Under the Mountain. It would not count for much at all.

"Please!" I hissed out, feeling his fingers resume but only slightly, leisurely. Tortuously languid. I relaxed again, just because in the past, it would appease him to again work me harder. He chuckled again, a slight rise and fall of his chest before he adjusted the angle of his fingers and curled them inside me. He added a third finger to his ministrations, pumping into me quickly, urging me to push back into it now so that I would feel him deeply.

I was lost, so irretrievably lost.

It was all too much, the pumping of his fingers, the stroking of my clit. It was all too much, all too mind numbing.

Thorin's voice was in his my ear, a growl of a command that he learned would go straight to my desire.

"Cum for me. I would feel you come apart from my fingers."

I tried to contain it but I couldn't help but to nearly shout his name as I came.

Thorin's hand could not muffle my shout because of his hands being otherwise occupied but I did not think he even wanted it to be contained.

I rode the waves of my orgasm, shuddering around his fingers and listening to him growl from behind me, cursing when my inner walls clamped down around him.

I was unable to mask how heavily I was panting, my limbs twitching from the aftereffects of such an intense orgasm.

Thorin stroked me, allowing me to ride out the remainder of my orgasm, his soaked fingers working against me so gently that I felt my body lean forward just to hold onto the pleasure.

I opened my eyes finally, turning back to look at him, seeing his pupils blown wide with arousal. I stared as he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth, licking at the juices there before pressing two fingers into my mouth. I moaned around the digits, tasting how exquisite, tangy and salty I was.

Thorin gave me a moment before he pulled away, moving me to lay down while he cleaned up. He came back, his hands still slightly wet from the water and urged me to sit up, his hands going for my shift and helping me back into it. As I struggled with fingers that did not want to listen, he got up from the bed again and went to where my elven robes still laid pooled on the floor, bending over to pick them up. He held them out for me, spread in a way that indicated he would help me into them. My legs were almost boneless, useless for a moment when I tried to stand.

He was just as patient as before, waiting for me to find my own pace until I was in front of him and slipping into the robes. His fingers made easy work of the ties, smoothing out fabric, before he ran a hand through my still drying hair.

"Get some rest." He murmured, his hand a comforting presence against my head before he stepped away.

I wasn't even quite sure what any of it meant. I didn't understand why he didn't take his own pleasure and I certainly didn't understand if it was because of something I did. I breathed out, unable to really process much of anything now that my brain was utterly destroyed from my orgasm.

I turned around and left his bedroom, grateful when I saw that none of the other dwarves seemed to have noticed the shout that came from my lips earlier. I went back to my room, closing the door and saw Fili and Kili on the bed, the younger of the two now sleeping fully and Fili waiting for me. When his eyes saw me, he drank me in from top to bottom and motioned for me to join them on the bed.

Eagerly I joined him, hardly understanding the smile that Fili had on his lips or even when he kissed me deeply, only knowing that I was wanted and that he would provide what I needed.


	16. A Lazy Day in Rivendell

Author's Note:

Howdy everyone! Figured I would say hello! It kind of makes me sad that you can't reply to reviews without it being a private message. From here on out, I'll probably answer any questions in an author's note.

Also, before I let you get on and read, honestly, to all of you who have been reading and commenting and even lurking, you really have no idea how much all of this means to me. It's amazing when someone enjoys something that you put your love into.

* * *

I woke that morning with a mumble and a mouthful of brown hair.

Blearily I opened my eyes to the warm morning light streaming through the windows and discovered that it was a gorgeous day, made especially more gorgeous by the fact that I was snuggled up to a sleeping dwarf with another at my back. Under my arm, the hard line of Kili's stomach slowly rose and fell, a constant pattern that I relished even as I spooned myself against his back and squeezed. Against my back, Fili was breathing slowly, a constant presence that made my stomach flutter. I was content with the sleeping arrangement, I realized. I was happy that I was there with the brothers.

Warmth emanated from Kili, his heat easily felt through his blue tunic, and I -under the spell of whim – slipped my fingers underneath his shirt so that I could press my palm against his stomach. Kili groaned awake at the contact, mumbling about something until he adjusted in bed to turn his head and look at me. I watched as a smile spread over his face before he laid back down, content to lay there.

All of us stayed together for a few minutes more before I felt Kili tense and sit up in bed, carefully removing my arm before he groaned about getting up. He was ungraceful in how he practically rolled off the bed, hand in his hair and pulling at the knots that seemed to be a constant for his locks. Mumbling something about a much needed bath, I watched him disappear behind the bathing chamber door.

From next to me, Fili stirred, turning around so that he hugged his pillow and breathed back into a restful sleep. He did not seem ready in the slightest to move and I grinned at the fact that Fili was a late sleeper as compared to his brother. He seemed all too happy to just bury himself under blankets all morning if one would let him. The pattern of his breathing was just as soothing as his brother's had been, the slight rise and fall, making me lean over and kiss between exposed shoulder blades.

That was another thing that was happily discovered last night after I returned from Thorin's room; enjoying the feeling of skin contact and the texture of all things, Fili was a nude sleeper when he was allowed to be. He sprawled under the blanket and pulled me close, even if I tried to get away. Kili was on the opposite end of that spectrum, choosing to wear breeches and his tunic, not really one for the casual nature of the nude. It was a surprise given that in their day to day lives, Kili seemed to the more rambunctious and casual of the two, but I enjoyed the thought that I was learning more about them.

Fili was delectable though; half covered by blankets and looking every bit like a lounging animal, a King of a Kingdom, though his territory only extended to the bed and his subjects only included me at the moment. I leaned over him, letting my fingers run lines down his back, enjoying the way he remained undisturbed despite my touch. There was something easy about being with Fili, his very nature so approachable and providing the need of stability in a crazed adventure where anything could be uncertain. In a way, he reminded me of Thorin. Our solemn leader was like that too. Both of them were like the central point of a maelstrom, steady despite all the chaos around them.

I was suddenly reminded of Thorin's hand at my lower back last night, of how I felt it was like the center of the world. I leaned down to rest my head against Fili's back, idly playing with a few strands of his blonde hair as I closed my eyes. Thorin's eyes stared at me in the darkness, their strength unyielding and his touch assured from what my body told him I wanted. I never felt so exposed before and the thought of it was both nerve racking and intoxicating.

Last night Thorin's intensity was something to be admired but having never done anything like that before, I was at a loss as to what to think about it over all. Still, I could not deny how relaxed I felt afterwards, so entirely open about the entire thing. I was intrigued by the very idea of what was shown to me, passion and intensity kept below the surface.

"Hmm? Good morning, Miss Hobbit."

When I opened my eyes to the sound of Fili's voice, hoarse with sleep and his eyes still shut in contentment, I smiled because he looked handsome. He looked inviting.

"Come on, you two, breakfast is probably being devoured even as we speak!"

Breakfast was indeed being served, we discovered. It took us long enough to get up and get dressed, noticing with a glee that the elves had left our clean clothes on the tables directly outside our rooms. I was happy to be in my own clothes again, the fabric tight where needed and finally feeling a bit like myself again. Oh, it wasn't that elvish clothes weren't nice, it was just that getting back into one's clean clothes was like putting on an old sweater that you loved. It just felt comforting.

Breakfast was something a bit more appropriate for the dwarves, now laden with meats that I was sure had _nothing _at all to do with the fact that a fire had been in the hallway the night before. Elrond and Gandalf were absent from the breakfast, as was the dinner music from the day previous. The dwarves looked better for it, happily digging into their plates with gusto and joking about how jovial their night was.

Sitting between Fili and Kili, I tried to concentrate on my food, every so often noticing that I was staring at Thorin with almost an intent close on stalkerish. He ate not at all unlike the others, eating much of the same things too, but I couldn't help but stare as he chewed on every delectable bite. I was transfixed by the way his jaw moved when he chewed, the way one could glimpse a flash of white teeth before closing around a fork.

Look away!

I snapped my head away, realizing that I had been caught staring, desperately willing the red off my cheeks and only barely succeeding into cramming some food into my mouth to distract myself. His eyes were still on me, focused and making me squirm. I was relieved when Fili pulled me into conversation, thankful for the distraction and when Kili tried to steal some food off my plate, resulting in a quick slap of his hand.

I felt my courage leave me when I saw Thorin stand from the table, his plate clean and belly full from what he told Dwalin. I watched him as he leaned down to tell Dwalin something and then turn to come down the table, exactly in the direction of the three of us. I was frozen, shocked into a stillness that could only be broken by hobbit instincts!

When Balin stopped Thorin to speak with him for a moment, I went lax and slithered under the table, melting away from the prospect and retreating to a safe location. It was only under a table but I didn't have time to be picky! I could hear Fili laughing at my antics and Kili was looking underneath the table, only to have a foot in his face for his efforts.

"Where did Miss Baggins disappear off to?"

Fili tried to stifle his laughter and Kili was no better, earning another kick from me when his reached a hand to run along my ankle. Underneath the table, I was happy that none of them could see the flush on my cheeks from their voices sliding over me, gripping my thighs and kneading soft cheeks.

"You must have just missed her, Thorin?"

The brothers were utterly horrible at hiding secrets. They kept laughing and their faces would be painfully open to the answer that Thorin could guess. I watched him from under the table, seeing his heavily booted feet go the edge of the table and brace like he would dip underneath to check.

"How was your night?"

I blinked at the strange question, directed to the brothers and sounding a bit like concern? Even Thorin's voice trembled up my back, timid and not anything like its normal self. "Uneventful, as usual."

Kili replied, his voice teasing at my butt cheek. At least that was normal.

"Nothing unusual?"

Thorin's voice timidly slid along my collarbone, disappearing softly.

"Nope, all of us slept like babes."

Fili's teasing voice mirrored his brother's but pinched when he emphasized the last word. I waited for Thorin's response to the answer, watching his steady feet drag against the stone floor before going to turn away. "If you see Miss Baggins again, tell her it's wasteful to leave a plate unfinished."

Thorin's deep voice growled out, sounding irritated and annoyed before I saw his boots walk away from the table. It was only when he left the dining room that I climbed back up from under the table and situated myself between the brothers. "A true burglar!"

Nori commented with a laugh while I looked at Fili and Kili, who were still trying to hide their chuckles. Noticing my glare, Fili just shook his head and pointed down to my plate, "He wants you to eat."

Even as I picked up my fork again, I looked at the brothers, noting their grins. "Is it really considered that wasteful?"

It was not very Hobbit-like to not finish the food on one's plate but I wanted to confirm if it was the culture difference between the dwarves and hobbits. We didn't think badly of a plate with food on it still but because of our great love it, we weren't obliged to finish it either. If one were full, they would have to store the rest for another day. Was it different for dwarves?

The brothers just looked at me from both sides, staring at me curiously before Fili went back to eating his food with Kili doing the same, though he paused long enough to push my plate towards me. "Eat."

His voice curled possessively, teasingly, happily. I dug back into my food.

I avoided Thorin afterwards with a tenacity that should anyone look in on the subject, gave the impression that I thought he carried a plague. It wasn't very difficult considering that in the past he was never one to seek me out but all the same, I did my best to make sure that I was always well hidden. That being said, if one were to ask why I was following Thorin around like a crazed stalker, I doubt they would understand it was because I wanted to avoid him.

So, all in all, it was a rather confusing time because for every urge that I felt to follow Thorin around, I would duck and hide, as if just seeing him would make him sprout snakes from his head and hiss at me.

It wasn't like I didn't know I wasn't being foolish, ducking behind doors and into alcoves just as I felt Thorin would turn to see if he were being followed. I knew I was being a crazed stalker. I just didn't want to openly talk with Thorin, I thought just to placate myself, even as I dived through the nearest doorway to hide from Thorin, who a moment before had made to turn around.

My quest to follow Thorin was suddenly not very important.

I looked around in a sort of wonder, surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books. I was in Rivendell's library and it was beautiful...

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

My eyes fluttered when that blissful fog rolled over my mind; I quickly found the elf responsible for it, his tall figure looking so graceful as he nodded politely to me. "This is the library?"

I replied dumbly, cursing myself for asking such an obvious question. The dark haired elf just chuckled and looked around, his eyes teasing, "I do believe it is."

He was beautiful, I thought even as I started to sway towards him, wishing the elf would tease me forever over any and all silly questions I could ask him. The elf just smiled at me and motioned to the shelves. "You are more than welcome to anything, just to be sure to be gentle with them."

I nodded vacuously, smiling in the same blissful state of mind that I was trapped in when an elf spoke. I walked away, limbs weak and disappeared behind one of the many book lined shelves. The library of Rivendell while not overly large were stuffed with books, ranging vastly on topics from anything concerning how to make bread to complicated histories that were long gone. Some books were written in the common tongue, others in elvish, and others still in languages I did not recognize.

I quickly found my love of books and maps take precedent over everything else and I buried my nose into the first book I took off the shelves.

Hours later and thoroughly invested in the tale of an elf prince who was to be saved by his lady love, I heard the voice of the elf greet someone new. I looked up from my hidden place on the floor, and nearly sputtered in disbelief when I actually saw Thorin walk past the row of books I was sitting against. Dropping my book temporarily, I stood from my spot and instantly rushed down the row so that I could see what Thorin was doing.

If there was one thing about Thorin that I did not think fit him exactly, it was him in an elven library!

I followed him closely, ducking behind rows as he walked along the shelves, fingers fanning out against the books. I watched him with curious eyes as he stopped every so often, pulling out a book to look over it briefly before putting it back in the row. He continued this process, each time reaching for a book and studying it before putting it back until he finally came to a book that he opened and lingered on. He stayed still as he looked to read the first page, turning to some point in the middle and closing it gently a moment later.

Sure that he would retrace his steps back out of the library, I ducked away behind the nearest shelf where I would remain hidden. I waited for him to pass so I could return to my own book.

I squeaked in surprise when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, nearly pulling away before I scented Thorin's familiar musk that clung to him. I relaxed just because I knew I wasn't in danger and turned to face his intense gaze. Thorin's eyes truly were beautiful pools of bright blue, made all the more amazing by his curly ebony hair that hung down his shoulders. I felt the compulsion to reach out and touch one of the silvery strands that streaked through that dark mass.

"You have been following me."

Thorin's voice peppered my skin seductively, making my eyes flutter in delight.

I nodded, flushing when I saw it produce a slight grin and a breath that would count as a chuckle for one like Thorin Oakenshield. "You're not very good at it."

A teasing touch against my wrist, his words were light but whispered deeply. I leaned closer to him, wanting to close some of the distance between us, "Did you wish I was?"

I replied, wanting to know myself if he wished I were better at sneaking if only because it would have meant that I remained invisible to him. Thorin understood the meaning behind my question instantly, his eyes staring into mine intently and accessing whatever he saw pool behind my own eyes. A second later, he relaxed -his eyes softening slightly- and he reached up to lightly run his knuckles up my neck. He hovered closer, breathing in the scent of my hair, "No."

I felt him lean in closer to me, planting a kiss on my forehead, before he took a step back and started to walk away down the row of books and out of the library, book still in hand.

I ended up going back to my room shortly after that, my own book clenched tightly to my chest.

Immediately getting inside, I startled at the sight of Fili and Kili undressing, already half naked and entirely too close to one another. I felt my heart race at the sight of tanned muscled skin, noting that with Kili this was the first time I had ever seen him so exposed. I leered, unable to take my eyes off the curve of lean muscled arms, furry chests, and strongly corded thighs.

It was when Kili finished letting his hair down that he noticed me at the door, grinning in my direction and nudging his brother who greeted me and asked if I wanted to join them. I had no idea what they were even asking of me but I was already in agreement if it meant taking off some more of their clothes. I was already going for the buttons on my vest when Fili disappeared off into the bathing chamber, prompting Kili to look at me and explain, "Just got back from sparring, sweaty business that is."

He wriggled his eyebrows at me, making me laugh at his childlike expression before I motioned that I would follow in after them. By the time I got undressed and was ready to join the brothers in the bath, they were already situated on either edges of the long tub, the size easily holding them both with more than enough room for a third. Fili was leaning his head back, his hair still dry, his eyes closed and looking the very picture of relaxed.

As for Kili, his hair was already soaked around his cheeks, strands hanging in his face without a care. As I approached the tub, I noticed that while the air around him still gave off the same joviality it did moments ago, his expression was blank. He was just resting, his brown eyes watching Fili as his brother relaxed. He smiled up at me when he saw me approach, offering me the spot between his legs if I should wish for it.

Never having been that close to him physically besides the time in the forest, I gladly accepted it, slipping underneath the water and leaning up against his strong chest. As I closed my eyes to allow myself the chance to fully enjoy the feel of his skin against my back, I felt Kili shift behind me and a callused finger trace along the skin near my collarbone. The gesture reminded me of Thorin and I leaned back into it gratefully.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the darkened strands of his wet hair hovering close, his own head leaned against mine. I brought my hand up to finger the tendrils and delighted when it pulled a soft smile from Kili's lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

He hummed out, equally as quiet as when I first asked, as if we both did not want to disturb Fili, though we both knew he could hear us just fine. I found myself staring at the stubble on his cheeks, touching it a second later. His eyes softened even more, "Is it normal for dwarves ...to... you know? Be with their relatives?"

I wondered if I was specific enough, hoping I would not have to elaborate on it more. Kili's fingers stilled for a moment on my skin before they resumed their leisure pace. "No, but there has been no one else."

I nodded slowly to his confession, stunned by how easily he could admit such a thing and do it so simply, with such confidence that he was without a hint of nervousness. I glanced at Fili, wondering what it was like to be the holder of such a simple declaration of love. I found myself wondering as well where I fit into such a confession, if I were to indeed take Kili's words to heart.

If there had been no one else, why lie with me?

Kili's brown eyes were looking at me as I thought this over; his fingers stopped and he kissed my temple before nudging me away, "Go over and wash his hair for him. He enjoys such things."

Kili's voice soothingly stroked me, reassuring me that all was well. I glanced back at him just to check his expression again, a content smile still on his face, before I took the advice and saw Fili move. Perfectly content to listen to Kili and I talk before, he leaned up and grinned at me, his eyes soft and his lips grinning sweetly. I watched him as he scooted forward, making room for me behind him.

"It'll be easier for you if you sit up there."

I nodded silently to the suggestion, well aware of our height differences and how it affected us while sitting down. While I was nervous at the feeling of being so exposed outside of the tub, I did my best to hide it as I carefully slid around him. Once I was sitting back on the edge of the marble tub, the cool stone chilling me and making me shiver, I realized that I wasn't any less nervous even hidden behind Fili. I saw how my hands shook as I gingerly palmed the bottle of scented soaps, turning back to see how Kili eyed us intensely and how at peace Fili was below me.

Briefly I fretted as I got the soaps ready in my hand, watching as Fili leaned his head back to give me full access to his thick mane of hair. As soon as I got my fingers in his thick blonde tresses, he released a heavy sigh, pushing back into the hands that massaged his temples. As I worked my fingers through the thick hair, I felt Fili leaning back between my legs, his body melting underneath skillful fingers as he let his head fall completely fall into my keeping. His eyes were closed, every so often releasing a groan that just seemed to tell me stories of how much he enjoyed what I was doing to him.

I saw Kili move from the other side of the tub, crawling closer so that he could silently ask for a bottle of the soaps. I paused in my ministrations to hand him the bottle, the pause making Fili open his eyes and look up. Instantly he was leaning back to look at his brother who smirked at him. "You are _not_going to wash my mustache with that."

"Oh, but I _am _."

Despite a playful splashing fight that resulted in both the younger dwarves eventually wrestling in the water in a flurry of soap and water, Fili was made to heel to us and he had to deal with Kili and I scrubbing his hair deeply, even as he scrunched his face against the smell of the flowers. Once he was thoroughly cleaned enough for any King of the Bedroom Kingdom, Kili was back to resting on the other side of tub, scrubbing his own fingers hastily through his dark hair.

I was pulled from my observation of Kili by Fili's body moving away from the edge of the tub, turning in place and looking up at me. I smiled at him briefly when I saw how his blue eyes glinted up at me, a grin on his cheeks that almost made me shiver when combined with the lust I saw in his eyes.

I felt my cheeks flush when I realized that while my previous position was ideal for washing hair, I was now utterly exposed before Fili. In response to my flush, he leaned forward casually and palmed my thighs, heavy so that I would know that he would not let me close them, "For washing my hair..."

He whispered, his voice making me arch with a gasp when it gripped flesh, and then hiss when his tongue lapped slowly at the growing heat of my sex. Vaguely I realized that Kili was looking up in surprise at the two of us, not having realized what we were doing until my moan echoed in the stone chamber.

"Is dwarven gratitude always like this?"

I clenched out between my teeth as Fili's tongue dipped deeper, wondering if indeed dwarven gratitude was always dealt out in such a way? In the last few days, Thorin and the brothers both used it as a means of expression and I was left curious as to whether or not I would need to curb how I acted around the other dwarves. I wasn't about to warrant any gratitude from the others in the company...

"Heh, hardly! A head butt is the most one can expect."

Fili joked lightly, his chuckles making me shudder in delight from both the sensation on my skin and the way it puffed air on sensitive flesh. Again, as Fili went back to work lapping at my juices hungrily, groaning in delight when a new wave of pleasure made me shudder against his mouth, I was reminded of Thorin. If gratitude wasn't done in such a way what did it mean? I wanted to ask.

I moaned loudly, hunching over and gripping my fingers into blonde hair, my eyes watching Fili as he sucked on my clit. He moaned not just from the pleasure of my reaction but from something behind him, something that Kili was responsible for. I watched as Kili leaned over him, fingers skillful as they worked open his brother, pushing in deeply and earning a groan from the elder.

It was too sexy.

I never thought I would be one for such a taboo thing but with Fili groaning into my heat, pushing himself closer to delve his tongue inside me, I found I could not be bothered to care. The sight of Fili's obvious enjoyment over Kili working him open and licking me was enough to spur on a quick orgasm, shuddering against his mouth even as I tugged on blonde locks.

Even as I had my eyes closed to help breathe through my climax, I heard Fili's grunting and groaning over Kili's fingers. His callused fingers gripped at my thigh roughly, stroking the skin there with the pad of his thumb before he was cursing and shuddering against Kili's hand more fiercely than before. Kili was stroking himself, his cock red and heavy in his tight fist, his fingers pumping inside Fili until the elder shuddered and cursed. I felt the grip on my thigh tighten.

Whatever the wrongness implied in the brothers bedding with one another, it couldn't begin to compare to how beautiful the two looked when they each found their release, shuddering into a fist or against fingers and panting harshly either against skin or in the air. The two were beautiful.

We drained the water and filled the tub again.

Now thoroughly drained and ready just to relax, the three of us went back into the tub, Kili still on the one side but now a playful Fili leaning down the tub so that he could rest against my chest. How content he looked just lounging against the soft skin of my arm, his mustache and beard tickling me even as he pressed kisses to the skin beneath.

Such was the King of the Bed Kingdom...

All three of us were sated, content and happy to just enjoy the moment together.

I found my thoughts traveling back to the library, the ease I felt in Thorin's presence and the hidden depth in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"I never figured him for a reader."

I murmured aloud, Fili's hair twisted in my fingers, wondering why I even recalled the moment Thorin left the library with the book he plucked from the shelves still in hand.

"Uncle loves to read."

What?

I opened my eyes at the word, at the familial title, and found myself leaning my head back up to look at Fili, whose eyes were still closed in peace.

_What?_

Kili opened his eyes, noticing that I hadn't replied back and saw the look on my face.

"We _did _mention that, right?"


	17. A Treasure Worth Stealing

"I just don't want to talk to them! Is that so hard to understand?"

I snapped loudly, biting my fork none too gently and chewing with purpose, every crunch of food a mental curse.

"Nope, laddie. Just eat."

I was sitting next to Dwalin, angrily shoveling food around my plate, stabbing greens onto cutlery while my other hand was clenched on the table. Every so often as I remembered the brothers just _casually _explaining to me the nature of their relationship to Thorin, I would pound the hard surface. All around me, dwarves were either silent or doing their best to look interested in their own plates. Down the table the two most incredibly awful, selfish bastards sat, their faces red and looking like they just wanted to disappear for a while.

They looked defeated, slowly eating their own food and staring miserably at me from down the length of the table.

I couldn't stand their faces, those handsome faces who thought they were just so adorable and cheeky and could get away with anything!

"I mean, to not even say anything! Who does that! _Who _does that?!"

I shoved the fork into my mouth, chewing again with angry purpose. I waited for the usual reply to my ranting but when Dwalin's voice didn't tickle against my cheek, I paused. Still waiting for my muttered response, I practically glared daggers at the far larger dwarf next to me, watching how he ignored me for a moment before feeling my gaze on him. If he hadn't already been leaning close to his plate, he was practically nosing it now, his hand doing its best to hide his face.

If I had bothered to care for a moment, I would have felt sorry for the tough looking dwarf.

"No idea, laddie. Eat."

I went back to shoveling food around my plate, stabbing at another few bites. "Honestly! To think it slipped their minds!"

"It _did _slip our-"  
"Silence, you two."

Thorin hissed out, his eyes briefly glancing at me even as he tried to avoid my gaze altogether, frowning into a roll of bread and glaring at his two_nephews _for causing such a disastrous dinner. I nodded in agreement at his command, not even wanting to look at the brothers anymore. I was at least pleased to know that Thorin understood the ways of women enough to know that when upset, it was best just to nod, agree with whatever they said, and try to avoid them.

The brothers themselves were at a loss as to how to do such things, sputtering and motioning with their hands that they were lost and confused. Completely without options. It was probably new to them to have such a peaceful bath turn into a war zone.

"_ 'We mentioned that right?' _?" I mimed in the best mimic of Kili's voice I could manage before glaring daggers at the brothers all the while stabbing more food onto my fork. Fili at least had the balls to look me in the eye, his blue eyes pleading into mine for forgiveness, understanding, to be smacked and let the whole matter rest.

"Please-!" Before Fili could even hope to appease his new vengeful Goddess, Thorin slammed his fist down onto the table, "Silence, boy!"

With a smile, I knew I would have to ask Thorin about how he learned so well the ways of angry women. It was intriguing to see him frustrated and not be able to do anything about it, to just let it run its course, and hope to come out unscathed in the cross fire.

I glared at Dwalin, for whom I was still waiting to answer my outburst, the only one at the table who was really allowed to speak to me without any possible repercussions. By no means was I going to allow him to understand or try to placate me in any way, shape, or form but he was allowed to agree with me.

He noticed my attention back to him and his eyes were at a loss as they darted around the room for any type of support and finding none. I'm sure he was cursing mentally the ways of cowardly traitors who weren't dwarf enough to stand up to an angry hobbit.

"Whatever you say, laddie. Eat."

I went back to eating, at least temporarily happy that I could eat such great food and bring the entire company of Thorin Oakenshield to its knees...

"Absolutely not!"

When it came time for an early bed, all of the dwarves took the option gladly; they practically ran to their rooms in the attempt to avoid the possibility of being in the crossfire of the great battle that was brewing. They were waiting for me to explode, I was sure. Just to lose it and start throwing things and smack the two brothers around. I was curious over how their dwarven women exacted their fury, wondering if it were as fearsome? By the easy way their dwarven men cowered in the face of an angry female, I took a gander that their females were something to be feared... especially if Thorin and Dwalin were the first to cave against such fury.

Just content to have been ignored for the rest of the evening, I was reminded of the fact that the brothers and I were sharing a room by the slow poke of their heads through the doorway. At the sight of them trying to come back into the room, I nearly spat fire such was how quickly I snapped at them.

The pillow was soft in my hand even as I threw it, deadly accurate for a hobbit well used to throwing objects around for practice. The brothers jumped at the soft thump against the door, still trying to test the waters to see if they could be forgiven.  
"Come on, Bilbo..."

"No! Get out!"

I bounded off the bed towards the door, watching as both brothers literally squeaked in fear and ducked their heads out of the way. Just in time too for I slammed the door on their faces and smacked the hard wood for emphasis. "Go sleep with the elves for all I care! You're not coming back in here!"

Immediately they were groaning, a thud on the other side of the door that sounded like someone was pressed up against the wood.

"Miss Hobbit, we didn't mean it!"  
"Yes, forgive us! We want to cuddle!"  
"Just cuddle, yes! We want to pamper you!"

Their voices were timid but sincere, smoothing over the mounds of my butt possessively but only enough to show that they wanted my forgiveness.

"Go away!"

Another thud, another sound that scratched all the way down my leg even as it slid down the door. Were they physically leaning up against the door, begging for forgiveness?

In a way I was tempted to just forgive the brothers. They were great cuddle companions and the comfort they provided at night while sleeping next to them was something not to be easily ignored. At the same time I did not want to be taken for a fool; no doubt this was not the first time the brothers infuriated a woman and I certainly wouldn't let them think that being cute and cuddly would get them out of trouble!

I opened the door, grinning with an evil glee as I saw them both tumble onto the floor in an ungraceful pile of limbs and hair. I leaned down to look at them more closely, both of them staring up at me as if I were the great Evil himself come to personally visit them.

Their puppy dog eyes were pleading up at me, watery at the edges as if they would cry at any moment...

"GO AWAY!"

I barely let the brothers scramble out of the way before I slammed the door on them again...

I slept peacefully, burrowed deeply within a pile of blankets and pillows that normally would have been hogged by the brothers until I was only left with whatever was between the two. I was content, dreaming of pie and elven beauties when I twitched awake at the sound of a door slowly opening.

Candle light from the corridor pooled in, my eyes needing to turn away from it even as it disappeared behind the click of a door. I was just so tired, so willing to go back to sleep that I found myself already slipping away back into the clutch of dreams. Peace in my mind, an eye fluttering open again when I felt the blankets lifted up momentarily and a dip of weight press onto mattress.

I tried to go back to sleep, knowing that this was Rivendell and that I was safe here.

Unconsciously I leaned into the roughened palm as it smoothed over my hip and pulled me back into the waiting body of someone extremely warm. It felt nice. So nice and peaceful and warm against that body; I swooned against the comforting presence, feeling it respond with the press of a thumb against my stomach. A kiss pressed to my shoulder, the feel of a beard and mustache.

I was awake.  
I knew who was in my bed.

"You and your brother can bugger off."

Though I wanted to keep my resolve firm on the matter, I was not upset like I was earlier and my voice lacked all conviction. From behind me, I heard Fili chuckle before pressing another kiss to the back of my shoulder, "Kili is with Thorin; it's just me here." He paused just to spoon his entire body against mine, his ankle trapping my legs. He tilted his nose up to sniff my neck, "You smell good."

I scoffed at his compliment, the grab of his voice on my butt speaking of his good mood. I was content to just lie there beside Fili.

My heart was already starting to quicken with the knowledge that this was the first time that Fili and I were alone without his brother. We were alone together in a bed, in what would pass easily as a romantic setting if the fact that we weren't on an adventure didn't come into play. Could an adventure be seen as a romantic getaway?

If the adventure so far was anything to go by, I doubted that, thinking of mud clinging to my clothes and troll snot.

I looked back at Fili, turning only sightly so that I could see the darkened shape of his face in what limited light we had. He was smirking. I felt my eyes roll before I could even help it, my hand coming up to push his face away none too gently but completely without any strength before it either.

"I smell like you two animals."

I closed my eyes again, a soft grin on my lips. I was ready to try and slip back off into sleep but I felt Fili's hand release my hip. I pressed back into his eager body, feeling as his roughened palm followed the line of my thigh and slipped underneath the hem of my sleeping shift.

"Must be why I like it then."

His voice whispered with need, possessively kneading my backside even as his hand trailed higher. His body was fully committed to this, already hard against the curve of my rear and absently rocking against me. Kisses from sensual lips were peppered along my shoulder, reaching up to my neck to graze teeth at the pulse point. I shuddered at the feel of his fingers finding me wanting already, dipping into the folds without preamble and feeling how wet I was already.

I felt embarrassed by how quickly I became wet for him, his body and groans enough for me to react so wholly to him. This was different, I knew, because I was alone with Fili whose sole attention was on me. I felt flush with the realization that I was so turned on by Fili slipping into my bed, almost as if it were wrong of him to do so without Kili. The fantasy brought a new wave of pleasure to my body, trembling in delight when he grinned into the shell of my ear.

"You like that?"

His voice grabbed the meaty flesh of my lower cheeks, his physical fingers stroking at me expertly as he groaned into the friction his hardness ground into. I nodded to his question, pushing back against him, rolling my hips against the hard bulge in his trousers and moaning when he hissed in need. I shuddered when I felt the curl of his finger against me, slipping inside easily, eager to draw out the pleasure I felt by teasing me. I wanted more already.

I gasped in pleasure when he added a second finger, his breath coming short against my ear. "You're always so tight, Miss Hobbit."

I groaned and squirmed against him, trying desperately to will my orgasm down even though his skilled fingers were quickly forcing it from my body. This was Fili's true passion. For all the mention of the love of crafts that I heard dwarves loved above all else, the pleasuring of a woman was Fili's one true love. His fingers stroked along my walls so expertly, thumb reaching to circle my clit every so often just when I would start to get used to the sensations. My fingers reached down to squeeze his wrist, wrapping down to cover his hand with my own.

Despite the way my fingers tried to pull him off, to give me a lull from the overwhelming pleasure, Fili just ignored it, pumping more firmly, circling more assuredly.

"Just feel it, Bilbo."

A kiss on my ear, his voice wrecked and gripping me fiercely. I tried to move away from him but whenever I moved one way, his body moved with mine and his fingers went deeper into me. "Fili!" I gasped, not even knowing if I wanted him to stop anymore or if I was pleading for him to understand that I wanted to fight him. He did not need to be told to keep going, to not even slow his pace.

"That's it, arch into me."

I rocked into his fingers, groaning and gripping his hand that worked between my legs. Fili was forceful, voice leaden with hot lust that spurred me on and made me grip all the harder onto his knuckles, helpless as my orgasm inched ever closer.

Fili pulled back from me, placating me with a fierce kiss before he undid the laces of his trousers and slipped out of the fabric, casually tossing it to the side. My eyes fully adjusted to the dark, I could see the outline of his body and the hard length of his hot cock, slightly smaller in size than his brother's but no less wanting.

I turned onto my back, wanting to reach out and touch, and parted my legs for Fili to situate himself between. Once again our lips locked, a play of tongues that caressed and desired to taste. His hands in my hair, feeling my cheeks that were smooth unlike their own dwarven women.

I smirked when Fili gasped, breaking our kiss at the unexpected feel of my hand around his cock, his hips bucking forward of their own accord. I felt his body press into me again, grinding himself into the feel of my smooth hand before catching my lips in a rough kiss. We were both desperate for it, our moans being eaten by the other. My hand found his blonde mane of hair and pulled him forward.

"So you _do _like it rough?"

He grunted, following my body as I pulled him down to kiss me deeper. His hand traced the line of my stomach until it reached his cock, adjusting himself so that he could rub himself in the wetness that was gathered between my legs.

"Can I fuck you?"

His hips rocked against the slickness of my desire, making me squirm and nearly bucking him off before he leaned down to hold me fast. His strong grip pressing my wrist into the sheets, covering his body over mine and gasping into my neck. I realized I hadn't answered even though my body was answering him enough already.

His lips against my cheek, breath against skin.

"Can I make love to you?"

I groaned when I heard the question, both of us knowing even in our lust hazed minds that Fili had asked me two different questions, both of which meanings varied so greatly. He kissed me again, his body arching up so that his hard cock pressed against my entrance.

I barely nodded into his lips but it was enough for him to feel.

He slid inside me, the heat from how hard his cock was making me feel like he was burning me from the inside out. He pushed until his hips were flush with my thighs, my heat engulfing him. I heard him release a hiss of breath, swearing even as the grip on my wrist increased, starting to hurt even though it felt so good.

I wanted to enjoy the feeling of him inside me but he would have none of that; as soon as he caught his breath, he was releasing my wrist and leaning up and over me to grip his fingers at the back of the headboard, the difference in angle making him push deeper than before. I gasped at how full I felt, my fingers gripping the hair at the back of his neck so tightly I'm sure that it hurt.

He pulled back from me, his cock sliding out easily with how much wetness was dripping from my sex and thrust back inside, a sharp slap of skin that reduced me to incoherent moans and pleas. Each slap of skin, a connection of hips on thigh, I felt my body cave to him, arch into every whim he wanted of me. I felt beautiful, I felt wanted. I felt desired as I felt his other hand fondling a breast. Each time he thrust deeply, he grunted, leaning down at one point to bite down into my shoulder. I shuddered at the small flair of pain, hearing Fili groan into my shoulder, "Mahal, save me-!"

He gasped when he pleaded, felt how my inner walls clenched around him, realizing how it affected me when his normally so teasing and warm voice sounded so wracked with need. It was what pushed me over the edge, the orgasm so long denied now being ripped and forced from me as if it were never mine to give in the first place. Fili didn't quite expect it to be so violent, I'm sure, but mid-thrust he felt the walls around his cock constrict tightly -almost painfully, if the look on his face were any indication – and he had to roughly pull out from me, his own release painting my stomach with spurts of white.

In the darkness and quiet of the room, we both tried desperately to catch our breath.

I caught mine before him and when I looked over at him, he looked utterly debauched. So utterly ruined that I found myself desperate to comfort him. I gave in to need. I pressed a kiss everywhere I wanted, feeling how sweaty his forehead was and how much he still trembled even as he tried to find his breath. A press of lips on the dimple of his cheek, in the hair of his beard.

"So, can I stay?"

His voice so sheepish made me laugh and I pushed him off me, smiling even as he groaned and remained boneless into the pillows. Feeling the impending grossness on my stomach, I rolled over in the bed onto my knees, reaching over to the side table so that I could pull out a washing cloth from the drawer. I cleaned myself thoroughly with the aid of the basin of fresh water and threw the cloth over to Fili so that he could do the same for himself.

When we both laid back down, we were sated, our needs met for the moment. I watched as Fili's eyes shut almost immediately and I knew he would be asleep within minutes. Just because I could, I snuggled up close to his front again, feeling his arm reach up to wrap around my waist and hug me close.

He looked happy. He looked thoughtful.

I wondered if he wanted to go back to Kili...

How easily and quickly a doubt could plague one's mind even after enjoying such a blissful thing as coupling with someone you were coming to care about. Fili looked content enough but in my own mind, I was starting to come back into the world and think of the arrangement we had but never spoke of.

My fingers smoothed into the hairs of his beard, enjoying the texture until he opened his eyes. Instantly he noticed that something was worrying me and he turned his head so that he could kiss my hand. "What's wrong?"

"What about Kili?"

Fili's eyes sharpened with an emotion I could not understand, his smile slowly losing the warmth it once had. A second later, he was kissing my forehead, "He was asleep."

Simple and nothing more. His voice curled along my skin the same as it always had. It was the truth.

Silence aside from our breathing.

"Would he mind if we slipped in?"

Just as Fili's eyes started to close again so that he might get some sleep, his eyes snapped open to look at me. He knew I was not asking if Kili were the one to mind. He knew I was not asking if we could go and get Kili so that we could all sleep over here. He knew that I was asking if whether or not Thorin would mind my presence there so that we could all sleep together.

Not just the brothers and I.  
All of us.

Those blue eyes were so expressive, so unlike his Uncle's, and how I felt horrible for being the one to make them race back and forth across my face, searching for some sort of answer. He did not know what to make of my question, that much was obvious but it already seemed like he understood my desire to get close to Thorin. Ever since the first night in Bag End, Thorin had intrigued me. I wanted to learn more about the leader of our company...

Fili saw that, accepted such a thing when I was previously with Thorin, and his eyes warmly reflected that fact. The very simple desire to want to get close to Thorin as well as stay in the comfort of the brothers. He smiled at me.

"...No, he wouldn't. Just," He turned on his back away from me and scratched a quick hand through his beard, "Sleep next to me."

I wasn't sure if it was a warning or his own new possessiveness; even his voice made it impossible to understand at the moment given how it trembled against my skin. He sat up from the bed, stretching his arms until we both heard a pop and got up, indicating for me to join him. Eagerly I did so, feeling almost like a true burglar about to steal into a secret treasure vault. In a way, we were. There was something between the brothers and their Uncle that was hard to determine and even harder to understand. All of them had a secret and all of them were guarded in their own way.

What Fili and I snuck away to across the hallway was something that promised to be an adventure on its own.

At the doorway, he stopped and turned to face me, expression completely serious.

"He snores."

He warned before bursting out in a smirk, his voice a pinch on my rear, and slowly turned the knob to not alert the battle honed senses of the either inside. The room was dark, still and quiet aside from the soft snores of the elder dwarf. With Fili's hand in my own, he pulled me forward into the room, slowly closing the door again, giving me the sense all over again that we both were burglars. We crept up as silently as we could, slow and steady.

As we approached the bed, I saw two lumps underneath the blankets, though because my eyes were not used to the darkness anymore I could not tell who was who.

Slowly we crept.

The snoring had stopped.

Fili paused, tensed.

"It's just us."

The wisp of sensation against my backside trembled with uncertainty.

A moment later passed before Thorin was grunting, "Come along, then."

His voice rough from sleep trembled down my neck before Fili pulled me along after him. Now without caring if we were to wake the occupants inside, Fili's footsteps echoed against the walls while my own were still silent. A true burglar, indeed.

When we were at the side of the bed, Fili lifted up the covers, revealing the sleeping form of Kili on the right side of the bed facing away from Thorin. I watched as the elder of the two pushed his brother's shoulder, urging him to scoot over but unfortunately for him only ended up with him turning over. With a sigh of put upon annoyance, Fili fumbled over the limbs of his brother until he finally got comfortable and held up a hand for me.

Though I was a hobbit known for being nimble, having to crawl over both of the brothers reduced me down to fumbles as well until I practically fell onto the bed in relief. Afterwards, all of us adjusted to get comfortable, a sound of heavy blankets that breathed sensation against my fingers.

In the darkness I felt Kili's arm resting across the bare hip of his brother, fingers pulling every so often on my shift. Fili's hand lightly held onto my own after I finished rolling onto my side. Exhausted from our previous activities, my eyes felt heavy and I relaxed instantly into the encumbering warmth of the two dwarves that surrounded me. Already I was beginning to sweat with how the two of them were like furnaces.

I burrowed further into the pillow, jumping only slightly when I felt a roughened hand come up to rest against my waist hesitantly. I sighed into soft linen, melting into the hold until Thorin understood that his touch was wanted. The heat of his body pressed against me, a meeting of skin where one could find it. My toes brushing up against a knee.

I fell asleep, a burglar enjoying the spoils of the treasure vault.


	18. Breakfast in Bed

Author's Note:

This chapter was shorter because I was in a mini writer's block

* * *

I woke with the softness of fur tickling my cheeks.

My eyes opened to the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtained archways that led to the balconies the elves were so fond of. The shear fabric of the cream colored silks kept the light at bay, allowing just enough so as to not blind and bathing the room in a softened, warm glow. My eyes watched the curtains, entranced by how they swayed in the cool air of spring. When the curtains danced with a more forceful blow of wind, a tickle of its strength played in the curls of my hair.

I looked to where I saw that where Fili and Kili slept the night, finding it empty with the only evidence that they were even there at all being a bundle of disturbed linen. Unmade and left without even trying to straighten in the slightest, I reached out to feel the cool spot where Fili last lie.

Behind me was warm.

The fur that was tickling my cheeks belonged to the jacket that Thorin usually wore, the sable pelt trim resting so casually across my body over the blanket that I was at first taken aback by how it had even got there. Lazily I stretched underneath the pile of blankets, groaning at the tension of muscles,and turned around to face the other side of the bed. I expected to find Thorin behind me sleeping as well but he was up and looking as if he had been so for quite some time.

He was reading the same book that I saw him take from the library, sitting up against the back of the headboard and dressed in his simple navy blue tunic. His hair looked only a little wild, tamed down most likely with only fingers and not a brush. He looked comfortable, his face relaxed as his eyes read over the words of the page,completely at ease in a way I had never seen before.

"Good morning, burglar."

Thorin's voice whispered down my back, the touch of it assured and comforting. His eyes glanced down at me to make sure that I felt his attention before he returned to his book. He didn't tell me to leave, nor where the brothers had gone off to. He just went back to reading as if I had ever right to be in his bed right next to him.

We both were quiet, our breathing the only sound besides the rustle of leaves. The breeze filtered through the curtains.

I closed my eyes because of how comfortable it felt not just from the feel of the bed below me or the blankets above but also because I was not being rushed anywhere. I was not being woken quicker than I wanted to be, allowed to lounge as I pleased. It was a much different experience than when I was with Fili and Kili, immediately almost being pounced on when the first sign of consciousness made itself known.

This was comforting; this was relaxing.

"Did you sleep well?"

I asked, moving aside some of the blankets so that I could lean up and rest my head into the palm of my hand. Thorin did not immediately answer nor did I expect him to; just as he did not feel the need to interrupt my peaceful awakening, Thorin did not necessarily see the need to rush to answer my question. His blue eyes slowly peeled away from the book to linger on my face, letting me know that he heard and was going to answer but in a moment. His eyes went back to the page he was reading.

In the past I remembered the times when my Mum did not immediately answer my questions and how frustrated it made me, to feel like one was not a high enough priority. I expected that same rush of emotion to well up in my chest but was surprised when nothing came. I just waited for Thorin to answer as if I had asked him a question that he would need to give great thought to.

As I waited for him to finish his page, I watched Thorin as he read, mouthing some of the words under his breath, before going silent again. His eyes poured over the literature with an interest that begged not that he thought me unimportant but of knowing that his attention would be drawn if he didn't finish the page.

I felt flattered and more than a little like preening over the fact that he would want to devote himself entirely to me. I waited with a peace in my mind and a laziness in my limbs until he finally finished the page and looked at me.

"Yes, I did, actually. Yourself?"

I smiled at the trail of sensation along my thigh, laying down onto the pillows once more when his physical hand moved to stroke along a bare shoulder. His touch was constant, the pad of his thumb tracing patterns against the soft skin. I sighed into the touch, closing my eyes and relishing the feel of the lovely breeze in my hair, the way that the smell of metal still clung to the very core of the dwarves.

"Where are Fili and Kili?"

I asked purely out of an innocent curiousity, hoping by the casual manner of my tone that he would understand that I had asked not because I wanted to imply that I wanted to leave his side as soon as possible. Thorin's eyes lingered on me and softened at the concern that I was showing for his nephews. He seemed happy that I wanted to inquire about them and not just accept the fact that they were gone.

"Gone to get breakfast."

I groaned into the pillow at the very thought of how amazing breakfast would taste right then, already feeling how my mouth watered at just the mere thought of breads and greens. Immediately following the thought, I was torn between wanting to get up for the possibility of food and just staying where I was. I was comfortable enough being next to him but in a way, it felt much like at any moment the sense of this being normal could be broken. I wondered would it be as if the person inside would disappear as soon as I tried to come back in?

I didn't want to risk it.

Thorin himself at any point in the morning could have gone out of the room, or even just decide to join the brothers for breakfast. He could have done so and yet he was here with me now. He could also have done his reading at the desk nearby or out on the balcony; however, he was beside me and content about that fact. This was a Thorin who was happy to accommodate my want to be a part of his world.

I found that I wanted to stay there with the Thorin that allowed me such a thing.

I ended up crawling up from out under the covers, watching as Thorin followed my movements with a steady eye until I had my back against the cool surface of the headboard, my side flush with his. Those same eyes inquired with a curiosity, a slight rise of his eyebrow before I reached down to bring up the pile of blankets and his coat to cuddle into. It was well enough with clothes on but with only a thinner night shift, I was starting to get cold.

Thorin chuckled at the very picture of what I looked like, a lazy, soft hobbit but even though his eyes were gentle enough, I was sure that that fact still bothered him. We were still on an adventure after all, no matter how long we had to wait for the moon to properly come into its proper phase. After Thorin got the information necessary to unlock the secrets of the map to Erebor, we would need to head out again, exposed to the danger of the wilds.

How would all of this translate out there?

As much as I assumed that Thorin's quiet nature meant that he was a thoughtful, brooding type, I was sure that Thorin thought about that constantly.

How would caring for a soft, little hobbit in Rivendell where she would always be safe translate to caring for the same soft, little hobbit out in the wild?

Was he choosing just to not think of that right now, content to just let it sit underneath a pile of blankets?

"What are you reading?"

I certainly was willing to let it sit if it meant I did not have to leave his side.

Pressing even closer to his side, earning another rumble of a chuckle from his chest, I maneuvered his arm so that I could hold onto it. Trapped underneath a pile of blankets, he looked at me with a soft smile on his bearded face and adjusted so that he could get comfortable in the new position. With his large hand gently resting on the curve of my inner thigh, his thumb every so often smoothing over skin, Thorin began to tell me the story so far of the book he was reading.

As I listened to him tell me the basic introduction of the characters, I remembered the courtyard where I met the silver haired elf and closed my eyes.

Thorin's voice poured over me in waves, smoothing down my legs and stroking along the edges of my ears. He spoke of brothers who were at war and how the elder was banished to a life without the ones he cared for in a land not his own. The sadness that I picked up from Thorin's tone came across my cheeks like a cupping of palms and I leaned into his shoulder to give what support I could. The brothers fought in the tale, deception and need for vengeance between the two. Rage and hurt and wishing for redemption, for another path taken.

As I listened to Thorin's voice tell me the finer points of the story, I came to understand as his voice trailed along the various parts of my body that it was wrong of me to before even think of his voice as sexual. Yes, it had started out in nature like that but only because I hadn't understood it. Listening to his voice without the added distraction of my eyes, I found that his voice was like a touch of a lover who was simply desperate to touch everything they could get their hands on.

It was not automatically given to grabbing or claiming but one that would slide down their lover's back so that it could see how one was affected by such a gesture. Thorin's voice was like, trailing like hands all along my skin, desperate to devour me as readily as he would his book.

How I adored such a voice that made one feel so wanted.

A knock on the door interrupted Thorin's explanation, making him pause before he called out that they could come in. A moment later, I smiled at the sight of the two brothers carrying back two trays stuffed with a selection of foods from the main breakfast table.

They looked happy in their catch, closing the door with a casual kick to the door and coming over to set down the trays on the bed. A kiss pressed to my unsuspecting lips by Fili had me blushing but Thorin's fingers on my thigh assured me that he thought nothing of it. The soft assurance of his fingers on my thigh never changed even as Kili leaned in and pressed a light kiss to my cheek, smiling even as he nuzzled me with his rough stubble..

"Breakfast is served, everyone!"


	19. Building Relations

Author's Note:

For those of you who are wondering when we're leaving Rivendell and heading back on the road, it'll be another 4 chapters.

* * *

It was another lazy morning for the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

While most of the group was currently doing whatever it was they did while in the peaceful home of the elves, I was with Kili. Fili and Thorin had left us to our own devices some time after breakfast and somehow, we just ended up on some ledge overlooking one of the many courtyards Rivendell had to offer. The view was gorgeous but I wasn't looking at it with as much gusto as I was the hand that was held above me. We weren't doing anything particularly enticing or suspicious but we were just sitting and being close to one another.

Though, technically, I was not really sitting and neither was he. We were _technically _lying on the stone edge of a balcony, Kili with his arm keeping us from falling over into the flower bed below and I balancing on his front. His entire front. We must have made a strange sight, a hobbit just lounging on a dwarf, knees bent and desperately trying not to fall over.

It was so amusing that I didn't want to move. I was also enjoying just talking with Kili -just the two of us- about anything since it became apparent that the younger brother was never without the elder for long. It was always strange when I ran into Kili by himself. Always a lingering thought in my mind about about why the two of us never seemed to spend much single time alone.

The time I was spending with him right now felt nice, and due to its rarity, was something that I knew to cherish.

"Are you sure?"

A reference to the conversation we had been discussing quite adamantly for the last hour, a nagging urge that once I thought was not so easily dismissed. Over and over again without fail, my mind would return to the idea and I would blush whenever I thought of what I ultimately wanted from it.

Kili's hand was firm in my own, relaxed in my grip and just allowing me to touch and prod whenever I wanted; I followed along his fingers, tracing the edges of leather clad fingers before moving on to a leather covered palm.

"Yea, I'm sure."

I pressed my thumbs into the palm of his hand, fanning out fingers to stroke the knuckle, noting when Kili's breath quickened with the added sensation of skin on skin.

"Super sure?"

Kili's voice pinched playfully and I responded by curling my toes into the fabric covering his thighs; in retaliation for his playful way of asking if I indeed knew what I was asking for, I ribbed him softly with my elbow. Given our precarious position, it was not the smartest thing I could have done, Kili laughing as he tried to get away only to have to grip harder on the wall to prevent us from falling.

"Alright, alright! I have no qualms about it."

"No qualms about what?"

Fili's voice came from the hallway and when I looked over, I saw that he looked more happy than I had seen in the past few days. His eyes glowed when looking at us, amusement making his mouth twist up into a near laughing smile. He saw the very delicate nature of our position and was doing all he could not to comment on it or just up and push us both over.

Kili lowered his hand to rest on my stomach, adjusting a little so that the two of us were again stable on the edge of the wall. The rise and fall of my entire being controlled by the younger dwarf brother below me.

"Ah, brother!" Kili's voice playfully poked at my rear, "Do us a favor?"

Fili looked at us suspiciously for even I could admit that the tone with which Kili asked was not devoid of mischief. Fili now looked us with eyebrow raised, arms crossed, and looking as if the two of us were now something that he would always need to be wary of. I wanted to scoff just because I was not nearly the trouble maker that they were. I was once a proper hobbit lass before this whole dual adventure thing happened.

"Tonight, we want you to wash everything."

The other eyebrow joined its twin, surprise and curiosity now outweighing the need to be wary of what Kili and I might be planning.

"_ Everything _?"

His voice might have been smooth, his tone deceptively calm but the sensation was all I needed to know his true feelings about the request; it squeezed the plump flesh of my backside in equal parts shaky and possessive, belying a rush of anticipation over the request and what it could possibly mean. His eyes that had been staring at his brother now shifted to look at me, flashing with a hint of lust when he saw how I smirked at him.

He saw it, how I did not look confused over Kili's request. Understood instantly how it were actually me who requested it in the first place.

It was something that _I _wanted enough to ask for.

It made Fili's breath hitch even as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, pants probably a little too tight suddenly.

"Yep, everything. You know the drill."

As restful and relaxing as my morning had been, by noon I regretted having stepped anywhere outside of the library.

It started as a distraction from my book, a murmuring band of elves who rushed past the library looking as if they stumbled onto something. I ignored it as a strange sight and nothing more. I went back to my book and began reading again only to then again be interrupted by another rush of elves, giggling about something.

Something was happening.

Even the library attendant looked curious over what had made the elves out in the corridor rush by so eagerly for never were elves such things as eager. From my time being in Rivendell, the elves were always poised and proper, always intent to look so unphased by the uncouth ways of the dwarves. When another group flitted by the archway, the attendant finally gave up trying to deny his urge to investigate and got up to follow the group.

By then I was rather intrigued as well and followed after the group, quick on their heels and completely hidden by their tall looming figures. I could not understand the elves as they spoke in their own language about whatever was happening but the attendant looked surprised and even started to laugh at whatever was said. I myself was barely holding onto my control, trying in vain to not let their voices get the better of me and send me into a euphoric daze.

When our group came upon the turn of the hallway, it opened out into one of the main courtyards and the sight was truly one to behold. The courtyard was in an uproar, a crowd of elves surrounding the perimeter either laughing or pointing at what they saw happening beyond them. It was hard but I wedged my way through them, startling a few who had not seen me so far below before politely moving aside.

The sight was mortifying -or rather if I were Thorin- I would have considered the sight mortifying. As a hobbit, I was utterly embarrassed to see just what the dwarves were doing as guests of the Lord of Rivendell.

A few of the dwarves were running amuck in the courtyard, Dwalin tossing what looked to be a vase high into the air away from the grasping hands of Lindir. His great guffaws of laughter echoed in the courtyard as Nori caught the vase and tossed it to a dark haired elf who called for him to pass it over just before Lindir reached the dwarf.

"Elladan, pass it here!"

I watched as Elladan sidestepped away from Lindir and tossed the vase over to another elf, who I was surprised to see looked exactly like him. Elladan's twin brother caught the vase, a joyous laugh erupting from his throat from the venomous look that Lindir shot him.

"Put that down this instance, Elrohir! I promise you two that your Father will hear of this!"

The elves around the courtyard could not do anything but look at the sight and chuckle while a few others shook their heads. Elladan and Elrohir looked to be at home in causing trouble for the poor handsome Lindir, their laughter only coming louder as they brushed off his threat.

"He won't mind! We're building relations!"

Elrohir tossed the vase up again and I saw it being caught by Kili before he tossed it over to Bofur.

While it was disturbing to see the dwarves look so at home in torturing an elf, it did actually surprise me that Thorin's dislike of elves did not really extend out to his company members. The ones who actively played in the game were smiling and laughing loudly, cheering in delight when the vase was tossed and caught by another. As a Hobbit though, I was still a little embarrassed over the fact that members of the company were actively participating in such a game...

But as the dwarves had already shown me how they behaved as guests in my home, I could hardly be surprised.

"Ah, excuse me!"

It was a small push, a small little accident caused by the elves behind me being careless about where they were stepping and moving to get a better look. It was small but it was enough to accidentally push me forward away from the safety of spectators and into the game.

Bofur, who now saw me at the edge of the playing field turned to me and grinned, "BILBO! Catch!"

I saw him toss up the vase and I froze at the sight of it in the air.

Everything slowed down. I started to sweat bullets.

My eyes couldn't be parted from the sight of the vase slowly coming towards me. Slowly falling down towards me.

I was going to die.

My body tensed.

My palms were sweaty.

I was going to throw up.

I was too much of a proper hobbit lass for this!

I screamed and held out my hands, closing my eyes and hoping for the best, releasing the breath I had been holding when the vase plopped down into my arms and I registered the cold feel of its glazed perfection just sitting there. It was waiting for me to continue the game.

I looked up, seeing in horror how Lindir rushed towards me for a chance to easily take back the vase from me.

"Let me have it, Miss Baggins!"

Lindir shouted at me, forceful and urgent, and with such strength that I was unable to deny it any longer. The euphoria overtook me and I went loose, staring at Lindir as he came at me in slow motion.

His hair flowed in the wind as he ran, his cheeks pink with exertion, his eyes locked onto me. His body moved so gracefully and- Oh! Did he shake his head so that I could see how the sun glistened in such dark locks...? Was he looking at me with desire in his eyes? Was that beauty really looking at me like that?! Oh, no, don't lick your lips like that for me, you sexy beast, you... I'm not even sure if it would work out. Aren't I too young for you? Don't reach out to scoop me into your arms. Well, maybe a quick hug would be alright? Though I don't even know you that way! Would your Mother like me? No, don't bend over for me! Is your Mother even still alive? We can't embrace until we at least know each other properly.

Oh, Hobbit instincts don't fail me now!

"I CAN'T MARRY YOU!"

I screamed and went to toss the vase, only to be scooped up into the strong arms of an elf before I could do so and hoisted up so that the ground appeared so very far away.

"Gotcha!"

The euphoria washed over me again as I looked up at Elladan (or was it Elrohir?) and saw how beautiful his skin was and how gorgeous his hair looked that was colored like the night sky. He looked down at me and flashed those perfect teeth at me, "Toss it, Miss Periannath."

Oh, how perfect he was. I would do anything for him.

I tossed the vase up, watching as Dwalin came and caught it with a hoot and a roar of applause by the spectators who now agreed wholeheartedly with the game. I was hoisted up again once my arms were free, moved so that I could sit on the taller elf's shoulder and hold onto Elladan's head for dear life.

"Having fun up there?"

He asked me and my eyes rolled back from how overwhelming he was, how I couldn't resist the urge to bury my face into those ebony locks. Yavanna save me, it smelled like pine! Like everything that was glorious in this world. Elladan moved swiftly around the courtyard, laughing when he caught the vase again and waited until Lindir was very close before tossing it over to Kili.

"What in Durin's name is going on!?"

Thorin's voice cracked in the air like a slap, the sensation like he were raking his nails into my shoulder painfully. Oh, he was furious.

The crashing of the vase on the ground silenced the courtyard, breaking me from my daze and forcing all the players of the game to stop completely.

Everything was still.

Thorin was staring at the very image of what would be sacrilege in his world, his company of dwarves fraternizing with the enemy and me sitting on a shoulder of one, clutching at his hair in desperation.

His face was red with the fury of it all, so close to bursting out in curses for all to see. It was hard to breathe. I was terrified by what he would say to us and I was embarrassed because he would most likely say it in front of everyone. To be scolded in front of a crowd of elves was not something that I was looking forward to.

"By all that is-?"

Everyone in the courtyard looked over to the other side, horrified now by the sight of the Lord Elrond taking in the sight of the game, its participants, and, of course, the newly broken vase. He looked angry as well, though not nearly as much as Thorin was. His eyes went straight to Lindir, who looked sheepish and bothered before they locked upon the sight of me with one of the twins.

"Elrohir, put her down now."

So my initial guess at the elf being Elladan was wrong... I wasn't surprised. I was surprised by how Elrond could tell though.

Carefully Elrohir adjusted me and gently helped me down so that I could stand upon the grass on my own two feet; he straightened up afterwards, stance tall but his face looking so utterly like a child about to be scolded.

"You and your brother get to your rooms right now! I will not tolerate such behavior."  
"Father, we were just promoting good relations!"  
"Room!"

If their tones weren't hard and pleading and I too stunned by the entire turn of events, I was sure that the daze would come over me again. Lucky enough for me though that their tone of voice left me in too much of a panic to feel any sense of euphoria wash over me.

"Lindir, clean up this mess."

By now the spectators were starting to slowly -and with as much stealth as they could muster- try to slip away unnoticed. They succeeded only because Elrond was willing to allow them to do so and all remained silent while the dwarves went over to Thorin for what would inevitably a yelling at. Lindir started to pick up the broken pieces of the vase, looking as small and innocent as he could.

Thorin and Elrond stared at each other from across the courtyard. The elven twins slunk off to the follow the spectators.

I could tell from Thorin's features that he wanted to yell at the elf Lord but with the stance that the Lord carried, one of the authority given to a parent about to scold one's mischievous child (or twin boys, in this case), Thorin was wise not to pick a fight.

They stared in silence for a second longer before Thorin nodded, a concession to forget this event ever happened. A gesture returned by Elrond, an agreement that this embarrassing tale never be spoken about again.

The tension was still palpable between the company when we all ate lunch, eating in relative silence while none tried to do anything that would set off Thorin, who was still so close to the boiling point.

Unfortunately for me as well, I was sitting right next to our dear leader, hoping that I could look even smaller than I normally did. I moved some of my food about my plate, trying to look as if I were terribly interested in whatever I was doing and nibbling on bread. The others who had been more actively participating in the game had their heads down, food crammed into their mouths so that they would look busy and inconspicuous. They too were wary of Thorin.

As a hobbit who literally was scooped up into the game and not really an active participant, I wasn't exactly frightened of Thorin yelling at me but just the thought of his fury... what a face like his must look like distorted in ugly rage...

I looked over out of the corner of my eye, fork in my mouth and trying to look nonchalant; Thorin's face was closed off, annoyed and irritated but far from the original red faced indignation from before in the courtyard.

"The vase," Everyone held their breath when Thorin began to speak, "It looked expensive."

Nori looked at the the older dwarf, eyes shifting from Dwalin and his own brother before nodding, "Aye, it did."

My nose tickled before Dwalin's smooth voice lingered on my cheek, "Next time we'll get something more expensive."

Thorin nodded, "See that you do."

I snorted, unable to contain my laughter at the idea that Thorin was actually happy that the dwarves had accidentally broken a vase that belonged to the elves. I laughed with how far his dislike of them extended to actually be proud of what happened.

My laughter was what cut the tension in the room, everyone instantly going at ease and laughing about the game. Even Thorin was one for the chit chat that started up, a small smile on his face that made me look content and young. Happy to be the leader of those who have caused such trouble.

Soon enough everyone was back to normal, eating with a gusto while they each begin a conversation with one another.

Thorin's hand was surprising, a weight coming to rest on my lower back, pressed to the curve of my vest. Though I did not startle at the touch, my fork stopped before I could take a bite of my food. Fork hanging in the air, I glanced up at him, wanting to see if he was looking at me and intrigued by the sight of him not paying me any attention at all.

I stared at him out of the corner of my eye, watching as he chewed a bite of his food, looking for all intent and purposes like he was just eating and nothing more. I went back to eating when Thorin did not acknowledge me and did not pause again even when I felt his thumb stroke along my back.

His hand inched lower.

I found myself smirking at the suggestion, adjusting so that I sat on the front of my legs, and scooted over to get a little closer. It would never be enough to make the others suspicious but enough so that Thorin could reach whatever he wanted. I continued to act as if nothing at all were amiss even when Thorin's hand trailed down further until it rested at the curve of my rounded backside, squeezing firmly.

I continued eating as if I were content not to be bothered. As if I were not interested in the conversations that were happening all around me.

Thorin's hand slipped lower, reaching back to gather my skirt in his fingers and bundle up the fabrics, ducking his hand underneath when his task was finished. Unfortunately for him and definitely not in my favor either, we both realized that my bloomers were a barrier that he could not overcome without coming to my front to untie the damn thing. Such a thing could hardly be done though without showcasing to the company that Thorin was allowed to have a hand up my skirts.

With a slight adjustment on my part – looking as if I were getting comfortable again – Thorin pushed his hand lower and I clenched my fist on the wood of the table. His fingertips slid forward, curving up as they pressed against fabric covered heat, kneading the flesh and fabric until I was hard pressed to continue eating.

I looked back up at him for any sign of what he was doing to me but found that his face looked undisturbed, chewing a bite of his bread with his other hand.

I did not want to make due anymore.

There must have been something about the way I shifted but when I saw Thorin quickly eye me, I directed a quick nod over to the door. A silent question.

_'You want to take this somewhere else?'_

He smirked, followed by a barely perceived nod.


	20. A Play of Power

Author's Note:

Ack! I meant to have this combine with the next chapter but it ended up just kind of developing into the beast below and yeah... so, yeah... Basically, it's just me giving into my want for more Bagginshield while also bringing out more of Thorin's soft side. As a side note: Isn't it funny how when you write, the chapter seems longer than it really is?

* * *

I was grinning like a cat about to get a bowl of cream as I thought of what Thorin and I were about to do. I felt like a tween about to slip off behind my Dad's back to go and snog with the son of the butcher shop again. Except, of course, that this was no butcher's son; this was Thorin Oakenshield and he was something so much more removed from anything in the Shire.

First thing was first though, I had to leave the table.

I had to get Thorin's hand out from underneath my skirts and away from the fact that he was still stimulating me with those brilliant fingers of his. I had to get up even though I wanted nothing more than to just sit there and lean into that hand as he stroked and fondled, all too eager just to stay and continue this little game.

I coughed into my fist, setting my fork down and reaching back to make a show of cracking my back and looking satisfied by the dinner I ate. Food still remained but for once, I knew that Thorin would not nag at me to finish what was still present. Just as easily as I felt Thorin's hand creep up my skirt, I felt him pull back from me in a hurried motion, quick to snap back into his lap so that he would not be caught red handed when I got up.

As I rose from the table, Fili and Kili interrupted their animated conversation to see what I do doing. Their eyes stared at my face, wondering what was up because never before had I willingly left food on my plate. I wanted to let them know what was going on, wanted them to realize that I would be with Thorin should they want to get me for anything. I glanced at Thorin and then their faces, giving them a quick thumbs up. A gleeful smirk was all it took for the brothers to figure out what was happening and to respond in kind, a smile spread upon their cheeks and Fili giving me the thumbs up to go.

"Just a bit too stuffed for the moment. Too much lembas, I think!"

I rubbed my belly gratefully, rocking back on the heels of my feet, before I excused myself politely and quickly made my way back to the hallway where our company was sequestered away to.

My heart was racing in my chest, mad beats felt easily through the skin and then some. I was nervous and giddy with the anticipation of the moment when Thorin would round the corner and come walking towards me. I wanted to pace just to calm myself. I wanted to run down the hallway when I saw him and leap into his arms just to feel that power easily carrying me. My palms felt clammy even as I tried to relax myself, tried desperately to not seem like a nervous pure lass just about to lie with someone for the first time.

No, I would not run into arms that could so easily lift me and keep me close. I would stay composed, I would wait here at the door.

It was a few minutes later, my back against the hard wood of the door, when I felt my limits tested. My eyes saw the bit of movement first, a quick flash out of the corner of my eye, before I turned and saw how casually Thorin strolled down the hallway. He looked as if the hallway were his and everything residing inside something for him to command. A King, indeed, I mused.

When our eyes met, I saw his pace slow, his casual stroll of nonchalance now a predatory guide of feet that honed in on his target. His eyes focused on mine, watching my body as I leaned back into the hard surface behind me, already starting to lose my breath from the intensity that Thorin's gaze directed at me. How I wanted him. How I desired him. It felt unreal.

I watched as he slowly stalked towards me, coming closer and closer until he was before me and trapping me with a forearm against the door. Only a hair's breadth away from me, body pressed up against mine, I felt his heat through my many layers of clothing. Already he was hard underneath his jacket and heavy trousers, already I could feel it against my hip as he gave a short aborted rut before he stopped himself. He would not have it this way.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

He asked, his voice trailing down like fingers down my front, forcing a shudder to run through me even pressed so close to his front. His eyes watched me as I surrendered to his voice, a quick nod given as permission.

His kiss was gorgeous.

His lips were light against my own, descending on me slowly and with great care, sucking them into a small nip of a kiss before hovering just out of reach. His breath against my cheeks, unable to stop staring at those lips that I wanted to kiss me again already. I sighed into the second kiss, much like the first with a tentative connection of lips, my hands finding the lapels of his jacket and clutching onto the heavy fabric.

I heard felt a rumble of vibration in his chest, a sensation of bliss running up my thighs, before he was cupping my jaw and angling me up so that he could deepen our kiss. Thorin kissed so intimately, so eager to possess but entirely too much in control just to allow himself over to senseless passion.

"Inside. Now."

He growled out, a rush of his voice sending shivers down my arm before I fumbled for the door handle and opened it. I was frozen though, unable to move for want to not leave the warmth of his body, the shadow of his protective hold. His eyes were still on mine, reading me so thoroughly, I felt myself grow wet just from the lust and want that he shown me.

"Inside."

He repeated in a firm voice, a hint of a smile on his lips that made me snap out of my thoughts and nod in understanding. I took a much needed step back from his imposing figure, mesmerized by how he followed me inside the room in a languid way and then looked at me again so that I knew that I needed to take another step back. He couldn't very well just bowl me over in a rush to get by. I found myself giggling with the mental image of him trying to get by me through a doorway, only succeeding in losing that Kingly composure and little else. That moment of humor was all I needed to turn around and walk into the room that I had grown sort of accustomed to seeing, though aside from that one night I had never actually spent the night there again.

I didn't startle when I felt Thorin's hand on my lower back, kneading into the muscle there with a firm thumb, a scratchy press of lips on my shoulder that I wished desperately was bare.

"Bed."

I did not need to be told twice.

I eagerly crossed the room, heart heavy with excitement, and eager all the same.

He did not say that he wanted it that way but I knew what I wanted, and so as I crossed the room, I pulled button after button free, leaving a trail of clothing behind me for him to follow. By the time I was in front of his bed, I was only in my under shift and bloomers, the air cool against exposed skin now shining with a light glisten of sweat. I was eager. I was wanting. Oh, how I wanted.

I stood at the side of his bed, linens of the finest of quality pressing against the front of my legs. Thorin had not moved at all from where he stood at the door after having closed it; he was patiently waiting, patiently watching. I did not turn to face him, knew I did not need to in order to get my message across. I turned my head to the side and locked eyes with Thorin Oakenshield and grinned at him. A silent command of my own.

Come.

He followed the trail of clothing, each step bringing him closer to me, and each step finding an article of his own clothing joining one of my own. As I followed his approach, I felt my arousal grow heavy and needy, soaking the inside of my thighs. I yearned for that hidden body underneath all those layers.

When Thorin joined me at the side of his bed, he was just as covered and exposed as I was. His eyes radiated his need, stripping his emotional state bare before me, only to be recovered and kept at bay by the fact that he still wore his pants, boots and navy blue tunic. It would be his only protection just as mine would be. His hands touched me so firmly, palms sliding across hips and pulling me back so that he could rock his erection against my lower back. His lips found mine again, another kiss that ended with a hint of his tongue running along lips all too eager to surrender to him.

"Up."

I did not follow the command that slipped down my sides, shaky with how arousal betrayed him by leaving him without the firm tone of a command. Instead, I watched as he started to unravel from behind my shoulder, following the line of my body when I bent over the edge of the bed; my lower body never leaving the line of his and rubbing delicious friction against the bulge in his pants. I looked back at him and saw his eyes darkened with lust, his nostrils suck in a great breath.

He could not speak.

He did not need to.

I felt his hands as they trailed up the back of my thighs, blunt nails barely felt through the cotton fabric of my bloomers, before he squeezed the soft, plump flesh of my lower cheeks.

"Do you mean to entice me?"

My breath hitched as his voice rippled down my back like a trail of fingers, his heavy weight becoming apparent as he leaned over and covered my back with his front.

"I may have wanted that."

I replied playfully, a teasing grin on my lips as I felt his fingers at the laces of my bloomers, deftly pulling free the knots until they pooled down at my feet in a silent huff of fabric.

"Very well, I'll choose to indulge such behavior."

If the aim of Thorin were to indulge, he certainly knew how to do so. His voice was a treat to me, sliding across my body possessively while his fingers delved into the wet heat of my sex. I groaned under such ministrations, content to go lax in his strong hands that brought me to the brink of climax quickly but did not so easily let me tumble without some sort of denial.

Together, we played that game, the same as the one done during our first night together in Rivendell. He indulged me only when I relented, he consumed only when I couldn't stop fighting. Thorin was patient and would not allow himself to fall.

"Up."

A sharp hint of touch on my back, I obeyed his voice without thought, realizing only when I stared at him that he was proud of how much I unraveled underneath his fingers. I watched him come not straight to the bed but instead, go to where his pack lie near the side of the desk where he could be found from time to time writing. I was curious, wanting to know what he was searching for in his possessions, surprised to see him pull out a tiny rectangular box that was small and well cared for. Easily it fit between the length of his two hands.

When he came back over to the bed, he said nothing at all of what he grabbed from his pack, only setting down the box on the bed nearby and crawling over to me to cover me again with his body. My thoughts about the box were stolen away by kisses, by the need to feel his lips against mine that did not feel the need for a delving tongue to properly express how deeply he wanted me.

His hands were pushing me up, pulling me backwards by gentle insistence that I instantly knew to scramble up the bed until I felt the mountain of pillows behind us. As I shifted comfortably into place, his body between my thighs, I felt the scratch of his beard against my sensitive skin, a kiss sucked into a collarbone, a hint of teeth on my neck. He grabbed me in his firm hands, strength coiled ready for action and in the next moment, I was gasping and having to readjust with not only Thorin Oakenshield in between my thighs but also underneath me.

I was on top.

I had never been on top before.

I tensed with the reality that I was in unfamiliar territory and made to be the lead.

Thorin instantly saw it and firmly gripped my hips, "Relax."

I relaxed, a flutter of breath escaping my mouth when his voice rolled over me.

"Breathe deeply."

I sucked in a breath of air, slowly breathing it back out.

"Just let yourself feel me."

Thorin's voice traced patterns of affection down my arms, his body underneath me hard with muscle hidden by the layers he still wore. He asked me to feel him. I wanted to feel the texture of his roughened clothes against my skin without the interruption of my own clothes.

"Can I take off my shift?"

I asked, voice shaky as he rocked his hardness into me from below, easing his hands so that I would roll into it and push down to create a friction we both could enjoy.

"Slowly."

There was not much to the under shift that I wore underneath my clothes, being little more than one piece of chemise and a ribbon but I untied the soft thin string of fabric slowly, letting it fall against my chest. I met Thorin's eyes, glazed over with lust and darkened with need. Pupils blown wide. Again he rocked up; again, I rolled down, gasping when a hiss of his own breath came to my ears.

Slowly, I watched him as he watched me, my arms pulling the ends of my shift over my stomach, out from my shoulders, and finally away from my head. Thorin below me was breathing heavily, his lips parted so that he could suck in air. A groan captured by my mouth when I stole a kiss from him, relishing the feel of the rough cotton rubbing against my skin in such a tantalizing way.

With my body bare before him and on top of him, Thorin had all the control one would not expect from someone who was on the bottom of such a position. I had been in his place before with Fili and felt not a hint of the control that he commanded from below me. I was on top, able to move him as I pleased and yet, I was helpless above him. Thorin leaned up to capture my lips again, breathing in the scent of my neck when he pulled away.

His hand was gripping my wrist. My hand was clutching the edge of a pillow high behind us.

"Feel me."

He breathed into my ear, sensation ghosting over my spine so that I was helpless against the shudder that ran through my body. He breathed deeply, rocking up into the joint of my legs. I felt the insistent press of his hard cock still confined in pants, the heat of his hips allowing to be trapped by my thighs. I gasped when the rough texture of his tunic teased my perked nipples, breasts brushing against the fabric when he breathed in too deeply and I caved into his body. The firm grip on my wrist, a roughened thumb stroking along the thin skin of my wrist. I moaned, gasping his name.

"Tell me what you want."

His physical fingers trailed a leisure line up my spine, making me tremble in pleasure because of how the sensation behind his voice followed his exact pace. Fingers tracing over ghost fingers.

It was too much.  
How did he know my body so well?

"I want to pleasure you."

I moaned, biting into the strong line of his neck even as I ground against the bulge in his trousers. Beneath me, Thorin's eyes darkened even further, his face contorted with a desire that I had not known before. He licked his lips before I felt him release my wrist and move to sit up.

My eyes followed the movement of his arm, reaching out for the box on the bed, and reacting when I felt his hand gently pressure me to move back from him. I did so awkwardly, kneeling down between his legs. My breath caught as I devoured the sight of him undoing his trousers, pulling free a leaking cock that was ready and eager for whatever I had in mind.

"Have you ever done such a thing before?"

His voice was calm as he asked, only wanting to know how much he would need to instruct if I were truly set on doing such a thing. I shook my head with the negative for I had never pleasured a man with my mouth before, but I was more than willing to try if Thorin were willing to teach. Thorin nodded quickly, not seeming to mind my lack of experience in this area, and unlatched the cover of the box and pulled out something that I was not familiar with at all. I stared at the object, its look like a glove made of a shear material. At the base, a simple ribbon. He caught my confused stare, looking at me quizzically, "Have you never seen such a thing before?"

I shook my head, confusion rendering me silent.

Thorin gently smiled at me before he adjusted himself for comfort and started to sheathe his cock with the device. My eyes widened in surprise, not even thinking for a moment that it could have been used in such a way.

"What is it?"

My voice was hardly even a whisper, my desire still just boiling under the surface.

"It is mainly used in the villages of men; its use being that of the prevention of pregnancy. Do the halflings not bother with such things?"

I shook my head, knowing that if such a thing came to the Shire, many of the lasses there would probably never want to ever stop using them. Some had as many as seven children because of such a device not being present.

"You are worried about such things?"

I asked him, curious to know more about him and also if he made a habit of lying with other women.

Thorin correctly guessed my meaning behind such a question and stroked my cheek with the back of his knuckles, "The villages are not always the cleanest of places. Many times I have heard tales of the discomforts men suffered," He leaned forward to kiss my forehead in a gesture I knew by now that all the Durin's used to comfort me rather than allow me to fret and worry, "It is wise to always be cautious."

He softly smiled at me and directed his gaze downward, quickly tying off the ends of the device and spreading his legs further so that I could come closer.

"Take it as slow as you'd like. Do not feel the need to rush."

A soothing press of fingers along my spine, his eyes watching me as I gained the courage necessary to dip my head down between his legs.

"Start by licking."

That same smoothing sensation. I started to lick, grimacing a little at the taste before I slowly got used to it. Thorin's hand came down to squeeze a little at the base of his cock, a soft groan coming from above me. "That's it. Lick the head," He hissed in pleasure from the slide of my tongue against the head of his leaking cock, "Tease a little, that's right. Good girl."

His voice shuddered down my body; I grew bolder, licking down the shaft of his heavy cock, enjoying the grunts and sharp puffs of sound that Thorin made above me out of sight.

"Use your hand too, yes, that's it. It feels better when stimulation is along the entire length."

I was firm in my strokes, becoming more brave and sucking on the head, tracing the contours of his sheathed cock with my tongue, licking the underside of the head. A sharp hiss of breath from Thorin and he was starting to fidget.

"Suck me."

I took Thorin into my mouth, flinching back in surprise when his hips bucked up. I saw his hand grip into the sheets, the other wrap itself into the curls of my hair. "Suck, yes, that's good. Hollow out your cheeks."

I followed his instruction, sucking on him as far as I could, careful not to take it too far from what I was comfortable with. I chanced a look up at Thorin, a wave of arousal ripping through my body when I did so. His eyes were staring at me, blown so wide with lust that I felt myself lose whatever control I might have had. I sucked him in deeper, my tongue sliding along his length as I pulled out. My fingers stroking him. His face looked ruin, so utterly uncontrolled that it was intoxicating. I did not care anymore for my own pleasure, my own release. I wanted to bring Thorin his. I wanted to be the cause of it.

I sucked him gladly, a moan escaping from my mouth stretched wide around his cock, a sensation that had him moaning above me. All around us, sensations were dancing. Thorin's hard length twitching in my warm mouth, the feel of him in my hand, the sensation of his voice ghosting all around me, desperate to possess and touch.

I watched him unravel above me, his face so controlled before slowly coming undone with each suck, with each tug, with each lick. I had an urge. He hadn't mentioned it in his instruction but I adjusted my arm so that I could palm the heavy sack, my eyes locking onto his face when I saw how it made him shudder and tremble.

Now I saw that he was beneath me, the control finally shifted. Above and beneath me all at once.

He cursed in some guttural language, his fingers gripping into the soft curls of my hair before his hips stuttered and I sucked one last time. He pulled away from me then, his hand stroking with expert efficiency as he came into the device, his release being brought along by me and stroked out by his own fist.

Thorin's face made my throat dry the moment he came. Ruined and flushed, all solemnity and need to hide emotions completely abandoned by the force of his release. I was so irretrievably lost while in his presence.

He was slow to come down, body twitching and shuddering from his exertion until finally he breathed out harshly, leaning back into the pile of pillows and looking at me as if I were something new and strange. He smiled, not believing anything he was seeing, and chuckled.

"Give me a moment."

I nodded, contented by the sight he made as he removed the device and cleaned himself in a familiar way. I did not worry about my own climax. Watching Thorin had been enough to quench any desire. I looked around the room, noticing for the first time that the light from the sun was low in the sky, bathing the room in a dark orange glow.

How the time flied when one did such activities. I sighed, knowing that I would have to get back to my room so that the brothers and I could do as we planned earlier.

"What's wrong?"

Thorin's voice was calm again, coming back to sit on the bed and look me over, wanting to see what was wrong, if anything. He also looked at me because he knew I hadn't found my own release and he did not want to seem inconsiderate. He saw my eyes, my body language, and relaxed into the pillows. When he held out his arms for me to crawl into, I gladly did so, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent that was Thorin Oakenshield.

"Nothing, just have plans with the brothers tonight, is all."

Thorin nodded without missing a beat. No hesitation, no flinch of his fingers, no hint of jealousy. He just nodded and stroked along the back of my neck with thick fingers, gentleness hiding that they could were also made for battle.

I felt myself grow bold.

"You can join us, if you'd like?"

Thorin's eyes opened and found mine, scanning the depths for what the question meant and what exactly I wished to get out of it. It was exactly as I stated though; I wanted him to come over and join us for my other lesson, another way to share in the affection that I was growing into with the line of Durin.

He chuckled, "I'm not so young as that anymore. Feel free to go without me this time."

This time. This time.

The words repeated themselves in my head, a grin coming to my features too quickly for me to hide. This time. There would be a chance that I could ask Thorin again in the future, another moment where he would be wanting to join in the brothers and I. It rose questions and desires in me. I wanted him now. I wanted to respect his wish. I wanted to show him that I understood. I wanted to whine to get him to come over anyway, even if just as a spectator. I wanted. I wanted.

"Relax."

Thorin breathed into my ear, the soothing press of his voice down my back and making me relax into his arms. I smiled at how well he knew my body, how interested he was to even learn it in the first place. I was excited for the prospect of what was to come between the brothers and I, excited even for the idea of dinner coming up shortly.

For now though, I was content just to relax in Thorin's arms.

* * *

For those who are curious, the condom that Thorin used is very real and very much interesting.

Condoms were used as early as Ancient Rome, mostly made out of a linen. For the purposes of this story, I went with the 18th century condom made of sheep's intestine. They were usually expensive to make, reusable (though you really shouldn't have done so) and yeah, pretty awesome in appearance. They basically tied onto the base of the penis with a tiny pink ribbon and were tan in color.

They were effective in preventing pregnancy but not the passing of STD's. Thorin basically uses it around Middle-Earth because he doesn't want any illegitimate children and he doesn't want to get any strange critters. He's heard way too many stories about things that make men itch from unclean women.


	21. The Lesson

Author's Note:

Cocks and asses everywhere! Omg!

If I never have to think about asses again, it'll be too soon. For some reason, this chapter was difficult and just... asses everywhere.

Also, sorry to say folks, but this is the last sexy scene like this in Rivendell. Obviously there will be other opportunities as they travel along but yeah, it won't be as bountiful as in Rivendell given that the wilds are dangerous business.

* * *

By the time I managed to get dressed again and head into the dining hall for a quick bite to eat, the sun was nearly already set. The remaining visibility in the rooms squeezed what they could from the red streaks that still painted the sky beyond the walls of Rivendell but it was a losing battle. When I sat down at the table, I saw that most of the plates were nearly empty, bits of food remaining here and there for the random straggler to dinner. As I started to take some of what was left, I looked around the room, noticing that some of the dwarves still loitered about in the room by the fire or near the balconies. I watched them absentmindedly as they sat lightly chatting while they ate or otherwise just smoked, blowing rings into the air without a care at all.

Around us, elven maidens seemed to float by as they busied themselves lighting the numerous candles that when night fall came would keep the room from drowning in darkness. Already most of the room was bathed in a warm glow, a play of oranges that reflected in the stone dreamily.

I ate quickly, wanting to get to the brothers and because I was starved, having not eaten my fill during lunch. During that time, Balin came over and engaged me in friendly conversation, just wanting to know how I was liking the trip so far. I spoke honestly of my feelings, of how interesting it had been in the first half but how I was looking forward to when we left Rivendell. I also spoke of how I was finding the company of the dwarves quite pleasant as well.

His voice was a comforting gesture on my cheek, a brush of fingers tickling my skin as we spoke so casually just to pass the time.

Soon enough, I was excusing myself and heading back to the room that I shared with the brothers, my heart starting to race again despite the fact that I had known about the activities the entire day. This new lesson would be interesting though difficult that much I knew, and I was still nervous about it. In a way I was nervous that the brothers wouldn't be as comforting as Thorin was in regards to my sexual inexperience on the subject to be visited upon.

I breathed deeply before I opened the door and went inside, not at all sure what I would see on the other side.

Before I even realized it, the apprehension on my face melted away into one of curiosity and desire. The sight of Fili face down on the bed being massaged into the mattress was enough to melt away any sense of lingering doubt.

At the sound of the door being opened, Kili stopped in his ministrations, stopping only long enough to turn around to check if it were really me. At the sight of me and the look on my face, he beamed at me and jerked his head in a 'Come here' motion.

As I crossed the room, my fingers decided that it was better for me to be in the light layers of my outfit, nimble fingers so long used to my own clothes that I barely missed a button before I was beside the bed in just my chemise shift and bloomers. Before me like a tasty morsel, Fili was naked on the bed, head relaxing into forearms, all the while groaning contentedly whenever Kili's hands kneaded into a particular spot of his back. Straddling his thighs, Kili too was a picture of perfectly at home nudity, hardly caring at all that his cock lie flushed against the cleft of Fili's tight buttocks.

I crawled onto the bed, not wanting just to watch them anymore, and sidled closer until I was near enough to touch either brother. With a nervous hand, I brushed the muscled skin of Kili's bicep, giddy when he turned a surprised look in my direction and grinned, a warm smile spreading across his cheeks. A press of lips, the rough stubble of his jaw underneath my fingers when I brought them up to feel the coarse little hairs prickle my skin.

"Let's get started, shall we? Fili's positively dying here."

Kili nipped at my ear affectionately, the quick sensation of his voice coming up around my bottom and pinching the skin playfully, before he pulled away and moved off of his brother. Upon being released, Fili groaned and flipped himself over on the bed, completely like a giant cat enjoying himself, though one could not say it was lacking of a kind of grace. When he saw me, his eyes lit up, a smile easily blossoming onto his face and a moment later, he was kissing me.

"Alright, so, you're going to want to wash your hands."

I nodded, quickly rushing off the bed so that I could wash my hands in the nearby basin, happy to be taking instruction and wanting to please. As I dried my hands, I couldn't help but notice that Kili and Fili started to become rather rowdy in my time away, nudging one another once a joke was made and then all out starting to wrestle. I laughed at the sight, enjoying the way their bodies flexed and muscles became more prominent when one of the brothers had to use their strength to hold the other down.

"All done!"

I hopped onto the bed again, showing the both of them my hands; in another bout of rough housing, the result of which Fili being tossed off and pinned down into the mattress, Kili finally looked at me and grinned. "Perfect! First, prop up his hips with a pillow."

"No foreplay? You scoundrel."

Fili teasingly joked with a grin on his face, his voice cupping my rear before I patted it away on my own. None of that! I was trying to focus here!

"Oh, I gave you plenty of foreplay earlier. You're just greedy for more. Hips up!"

I didn't pay their banter much mind, it being so common place among us that it was almost like normal conversation. I listened with only half a mind, grabbing a pillow from our nearby pile, and turning back to do as I was told. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Fili pouting up at me, his lips pushed forward and his eyebrows knitted in a pleading sort of gesture.

I smiled even as I shook my head, "Hips."

"Bossy little hobbit; you've been spending too much time with Thorin."

A quick slap to his backside shut him up quickly enough, a look of surprise coming to his face even as he groaned and the sound of Kili's laughter erupted into the room. Somehow, by the time he allowed his laughter to slowly ebb away, the room was heavy with the scent of our desire, thick with the need to do away with the lesson completely and just see where our bodies ended up. It was tempting, I did not deny myself that, and I would have rather liked nothing more than a repeat of what happened in the forest but now was not the time.

I turned back to face Fili, seeing Kili do the same, a swallow made audible when he caught the sight of the blonde elder back on his stomach, eyes over his shoulder. Offering. Waiting.

"The trick to this is making sure they are relaxed -or can be relaxed- rather."

I moved forward, entranced by the sight of Fili spreading his legs so that I could comfortably kneel behind him. My mouth felt too dry all of a sudden. I needed water, I needed to kiss him. I leaned down just to do that, a wet kiss on the perk slope, a sigh from beyond. I felt the press of Kili's chest to my back, getting into a better position so that he could see everything and touch me if he wanted to.

He gave no more instruction than his original one and I used that lack of detail to just experiment with whatever came to mind.

My eyes greedily drank in the sight of golden tanned skin, the firm backside so willingly offered, and I felt thirsty all over again. With hands still shaky with nervousness, I reached out to run my fingers along such gorgeous skin, smiling whenever Fili responded with a sigh of pleasure and a squirm of his hips to better entice me.

I was enticed.

I rose from my spot a little, bending over so that I could take him in both hands, smoothing small palms over his lower back and using the strength I had to knead into the muscles of his back. From below, Fili groaned low in his throat, a sensation groping at my bottom before it vanished, and I pushed deeper again into the muscle. When I was rewarded with a second sensual grope, I moved downward, massaging round globes of flesh and really just enjoying the fact that neither of the brothers were hurrying my pace.

They were letting me play, letting me enjoy as I saw fit.

As tight as Fili's perk bottom was, his skin was surprisingly moldable, compliant to anything I was willing to do as I pushed and kneaded it like it were a pile of dough. I grew bold. I had never done anything like this before in my entire life; all of it was new territory to me, and yet, when I trailed my fingers downward so that I could spread those glorious cheeks, I wondered why I had never done it in the past.

A sweet little pucker, a tender piece of flesh and muscle and it was bare before me, completely at my mercy.

I felt Kili nudge up behind me and kiss my shoulder, his fingers running along the slope, before he traced the line of my arm. I followed the movement with my eyes, body immobile as he took my hand and poured an oil onto my fingers and looked at me darkly. It smelled like flowers, a product probably snatched from the elves and appropriated to its new role in this fiendish play.

"Watch me." Kili said curtly, smearing some of the oil on his own fingers before he pressed up against me more fully, an arm wrapped around my stomach while the other started to circle the sweet pucker of Fili's entrance. Fili's reactions were subtle, a slight shifting of hips, a rumble of a moan, but he did not flinch.

"He's somewhat loose from the other day," My eyebrow raised, a smirk directed at Kili. I hadn't known about any of that. An inquiry that the younger brother promptly ignored, "Some things won't change though; wait for him to relax."

He pulled his hand away and set it on Fili's skin, nearby just in case his more expert touch would be needed. Just as I saw Kili do, I went to the tender hole and slowly rubbed it in a slow circle, feeling Fili instantly tense from the digit before he relaxed again. It was as Kili said, wait for him to relax. I was surprised that one could feel it so definitively. Beneath us, Fili squirmed against the pillow, rutting a little in a desperate need for more stimulation. The pace must have been hard on him, to be something used for study and not able to just be ravaged by one with experience.

With a hiss of pain, Fili suddenly became animated, wincing and trying to pull away from me.

Immediately, I worried that it was something that I had done wrong, or thought that maybe my touch wasn't as enjoyable but when I looked over to Kili, I saw that he had pinched the flesh below his hand.

"Stop that, you'll ruin it."

Kili's voice was husky with need, pupils blown wide with arousal. My breath caught in my throat; I was so used to seeing the younger brother just as playful as Fili that I hadn't thought to comprehend the idea that Kili would be so dominant and firm while bedding his brother.

I saw more of the comparisons between Thorin and Kili, how they seemed at home in the idea of complete control while in bed.

Kili soothed the skin gently, rubbing a thick thumb along the reddened mark until Fili had relaxed again and sighed. I watched as he pushed back against the hand and angled his rear up into the air a little. Another offering.

"Good. Very good." Kili's arm that had still been wrapped around me moved and I shivered at the feel of his fingers firmly massaging a breast, digits pinching a perked nipple once he felt it react. The sensation of his voice was different as well, possessive and firm in a way that was not like the other times before it. "Once he behaves, reward him."

I watched as he slipped a finger inside the tight hole, a slight tremble from the body below that tried to push back on the intruding digit. Slowly, he pulled back and I was captivated by the sight of Fili's tight hole clench around the finger almost as if it were begging not to be taken away. A quick pinch of my nipple and I understood that I was supposed to take over again, recovering myself and reaching out to circle the button again before Fili groaned and pushed back into my hand.

A low growl from behind me, a firm curl against my backside, and Fili went still again, waiting for me and begging for me all at once. It was heady. I slipped a finger inside, amazed by the heat that I felt and how much the muscle squeezed on me.

"Warm?" Kili breathed into my ear, teeth grazing the edge of an earlobe. Again, the possessive curl. I nodded mutely, unable to answer as I pushed into Fili's tight heat even further, pulling out a little before pushing it back in. I was rewarded with another low whimper and a rut of the hips but Kili did not protest against the behavior.

He watched Fili. He watched me.

"Her fingers are so small, brother."

"Is that a good thing?" I immediately asked, not wanting to displease, and saw Kili chuckle at me before moving forward to kiss my shoulder again. "In this case, no. My brother is cock hungry tonight. Put in two more fingers."

I nodded, feeling Kili dip some oil into the crevice of Fili's cheeks, allowing me to scoop some up and rub it in before inserting two fingers and then quickly the third.

"Normally, one must work up to it. Stretch slowly, adding a finger when you can."

I nodded again, hearing the words but not able to really process them with the amazing sight of Fili beneath me, trembling in need, agonized in his desire, as I penetrated his tight hole with my fingers and worked him. This part was what I considered easy, not really changing much between when I would pump my own fingers inside me; more from my memory, I worked a good rhythm up, thrusting and enjoying when Fili rocked back into my fingers.

Again, I felt Kili's hands on me, slipping underneath my shift so that he could untie the laces of my bloomers and slip his hand inside. My body quivered with the extra stimulation, rocking back into Kili's hand even as I tried to focus on Fili and his reactions. It was difficult to try and focus, difficult not to indulge in the sure pace of Kili's fingers as they rubbed at me.

"Inside him, there's a spot that will make him cry out. Find it."

Kili ordered, breath gasping into my shoulder. I nodded again, out of habit by now, and slowed my questing fingers so that I could try and locate whatever spot Kili spoke of, my brows furrowing in concentration when all of it just felt hot and slick with oil.

I couldn't seem to find it, stroking whatever and prodding anything that felt amazing.

Fili cried out, his voice wracked with need, his hips thrusting back against my fingers.

I found it, a little bundle of nerves.

"Make him cry out for you."

Kili's voice was too much, too much like Thorin's, too much like something dark and possessive that wanted to claim. I gasped into his hand, feeling him bite into my shoulder, and I worked Fili as if he were being fucked by me.

The thought of such a thing sent a shudder down my spine even as I worked the blonde dwarf's tight hole, digits curling against that bundle of nerves that made him whimper and arch his back, momentarily disrupting my angle before I corrected it.

"Mahal, please, I need more, Bilbo!"

I had an urge. I had a thought of wanting to be responsible for my lover's pleasure. I had an urge.

I stopped thrusting my hand, stilling myself so that I could look at Kili. We both ignored Fili's whines even as he tried to grind down on my fingers.

I kissed Kili violently, teeth clacking against another as our tongues dueled. I wanted him. I wanted to fulfill my desire.

"I want to watch."

Kili froze underneath my lips, hands going still. Fili stopped moving as well, just as frozen as his brother.

I could feel both of them looking at me.

"Truly?" Kili's eyes were wide in confusion and shock as they locked with mine, face slack with disbelief and his voice trembling against my backside. "You truly want to see us together?"

I nodded and kissed him again, "Please, Kili."

It wasn't a request.

Without preamble, I moved away from Kili's hands and away from the tight warmth of Fili's body, setting to situate myself off to the side of the bed so that I would not miss a moment of their coupling. The brothers were still shocked into stillness while I moved but by the time I sat, Kili seemed to have recovered himself enough. His eyes were dark again, his face taking on a predatory look.

"Sit at the top of the bed."

I obeyed without thinking, Kili's voice prompting me to follow without question. As I situated myself at the top of the bed, I felt movement from the brothers and looked over just in time for the pillow to be taken away and for Fili to raise up on his hands and knees.

I would be getting the full show.

I watched as the younger of the brothers stroked himself, eyeing the line of Fili's back before he glanced up at me. He trembled with need, using some more of the oil to slick up his thick cock before he adjusted and slowly penetrated his brother.

Just as it had been in the bathtub, their faces were beautiful.

Though from their reactions I could probably assume that Fili had fully taken his brother inside him, it was the look on their faces that really seemed to matter to me. Kili looked desperate for it, his hair wild in his face as he started to thrust roughly into Fili. Fili's face distorted in pleasure, gasping in need and moaning how much he loved it. How good it was.

"Does this really turn you on?"

Kili's voice still had a hint of that disbelief, a tremble against my bottom. I nodded mutely because words were lost for me. My throat needed water far too much.

I couldn't take my eyes away from how deeply Kili pounded into his brother, how utterly lost Fili looked underneath such a fierce love..

"Touch yourself. I want Fili to see how you get off by him being fucked by his brother."

There was something dark about the request, something that was lying underneath the fact that the two were brothers and that it was a taboo. There was anger in his voice, punctuated by a well timed and brutal thrust, there was accusal. There was a past somewhere that wasn't being spoken about.

Fili's eyes found mine, clouded over with lust and hardly at all coherent even as he watched me spread my legs and plunge my hand down my bloomers. Having not climaxed earlier with Thorin and then brought close again by Kili, I was already soaked and quivering under my own touch, moaning with my head thrown back. Knowing that the brothers watched me as I watched them fuck each other into the mattress was incomprehensible. It was amazing.

I was being overtaken by my orgasm quicker than I realized I would.

I was astounded by how the Durin's affected me, left bewildered as I was forced to ride out the waves of my release that made Fili's eyes widen. There was no denial that I found the brothers sexy while they were together, my quick climax evidence enough of that. There was also no denial that they found it arousing that I was so turned on by them. Kili was losing his rhythm and Fili already shouting into the sheets of the mattress, shuddering out as he came.

Quickly he was followed by his brother, a curse on his lips and a boneless fall on top of the sweaty dwarf beneath him.

I closed my eyes, listening to the heavy pants of all three of us as we desperately tried to find ourselves from such exhaustion. I relaxed into the pillows, wishing Thorin were here to see all of it.

Fili's questing fingers brought me back to reality, opening my eyes and seeing how he smiled up at me so adoringly that I was unable to breathe all over again. I wanted to be closer to them both and I didn't deny myself, crawling closer until I could lie down next to them and really enjoy the sweaty musk that clung to their bodies.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt Kili crawl away from his brother and grab my hips, pulling me down so that I was forced to spread my legs for him. "What in the-?"

I was turned over, his dwarven strength easily lifting me and keeping me flat on my belly, a hand carelessly pulling up my shift. "Kili?!"

I looked back and saw him grin at me, "Don't you know the proper way to learn anything?"

I was confused, his teasing pinch on my rear end not helping the matter as I stilled underneath his touch.

"Repetition, repetition is what Mister Balin always said."

Fili was beside his brother, smirking down at me, and finally I knew. Finally I realized.

"Though, technically, we will be repeating the lesson on you..."


	22. A Series of Misunderstandings

Author's Note:

First off, I would like to state that this chapter just kind of ran away with itself. What started out as a short idea just turned into the monster below.

Thank you Ladyoftheval5 for providing me with the suggestion to really make this chapter possible. Misunderstandings truly are a dangerous thing.

Also, dialogue. Dialogue everywhere.

* * *

The following morning, I regretted ever having allowed the brothers to jump me.

I woke up to the bright sun shining in our room, tired and exhausted in a way that I hadn't been since before Rivendell. The previous night's activities were still fresh in my mind, if only because they literally ended only a few hours before all of us just passed out from exhaustion. I now knew why Thorin didn't want to come and join us.

As I buried my face back into the pillow, I lamented the fact that he was the smartest among us, having realized long ago probably that the brothers were like beasts. Long after my fatigue physically made me incapable of riding them and long after exhaustion made me poor sport beneath them, they continued to torment me. They continued to torment each other until finally at last we were all claimed by the darkness.

Waking up before the two, I remembered how the brothers pounded into me until I was sore and wincing, cursing their stamina. Without even wanting to, I vividly recalled the stories the wives of the Shire told each other, about demons that would suck one dry of all sexual energies and spiritual strength.

I looked at the two of the dwarven brothers, hair completely mussed beyond all hope of repair, and realized that the stories didn't warn me properly about what dwarves could do. Certainly, the stories never did explain the soreness in between my legs the next morning or how when I tried to sit up, it was just better to abandon such an endeavour.

It also could not be said that our romp in the sack wasn't extremely satisfying but for the trouble it brought in the morning, I would rather not have had to deal with it at all. I suddenly found myself recalling my words to Gandalf that morning at Bag End, about adventures being nasty, uncomfortable things. Well, here was the nasty uncomfortable thing. It didn't compare to the troll snot, or the ponies, or the rain, or...

I groaned.

Adventures really were a pain in the ass.

I groaned again from my choice of words.

Literally and figuratively.

Beside me, I felt Fili and Kili roll over in their sleep, groaning even as they stretched and grumbled about something incoherent before I saw the first glimpse of a blue eye.

"Good morning."

"It most certainly is not." I pouted, wincing again as I turned over so that I could look at Fili more comfortably. I was rewarded with a smirk and a quick kiss for my efforts though it did little to change the irritation I felt for the blonde dwarf. "Well, it's good to me. You look beautiful."

I was too tired, too sore to really want to acknowledge Fili's voice wandering over my bottom like it had every right to do so; I wanted to smack it away and tell it to give my tender behind some space.

"I'm sure I look like death because of you two."

"Yeah, but you were amazing last night." Kili's voice growled low in his throat from behind his brother, a second later his head coming over and lounging over the elder's torso. He was smirking just as his brother was, a devious glint in his eye that really spoke too much of a want to repeat the events of the night before.

"You really were," Fili agreed low in his throat, his voice groping into flesh and squeezing, "Kili, do you remember her face?"

I saw Kili grin at his brother before he swung away from his brother's torso and sat comfortably on the mattress. With another loud groan, he stretched his limbs and scratched at his tangled mop of hair. "It was nice; it reminded me of the look she had when we first took her."

At this statement, I looked at Kili with a questioning look in my eyes, wondering just what the brothers meant by the look of surprise on my face. To me, it would be obvious why I was surprised. I had been no blushing virgin but before the brothers came parading into my life, I certainly had never done such a thing with multiple partners. Such things just weren't done in the Shire, and if they were, I had no knowledge of it.

"Ah, yes! That amazed look!" Fili laughed at the memory, his voice teasing at me, "Is that not something hobbits do?"

I rolled over onto my stomach, not bothering to look at them anymore, just wishing that I could fall back asleep. Briefly, I paused in my musings to consider Fili's question and what exactly he meant. Giving the question careful consideration, I thought of how there were plenty of things that the brothers and Thorin involved me with that weren't done by any proper hobbit that I knew.

Which wasn't to say that maybe hobbits _didn't _have multiple lovers, sex through less used channels, or give oral pleasure to their spouses but, once again, I had to admit that it was not something so easily spoken about in the Shire.

"Hm? I wouldn't know."

I closed my eyes, wanting to get more rest, and figuring if the brothers wanted to continue this line of conversation that I could do so while not blinded by the sun. Silence reigned in the room for a minute, the casual movement on the brothers next to me stilled by something.

"What?"

A shared sentiment by the brothers, a doubled sensation on both of the cheeks of my bottom, a scared sort of shiver that felt strange. It made my nose turn up unpleasantly for never before had I felt their voices like that. I opened my eyes to discern through their faces what the sentiment was about, or rather the emotion behind it, and stopped when I saw their faces.

They looked pale.

"You wouldn't know?"

Again that same shiver of sensation, though this time only Fili had the breath to speak, his voice faltering in a squeak that made him gulp and clear his throat. They eyed each other nervously.

"What? We Hobbits are not so casual before marriage." I was confused; had I not answered the question to their liking? Were they upset that I didn't know the answer? "Before you, I had no knowledge of any of it."

I was pretty sure that they were asking me about a hobbit being so adventurous in bed – the taking of multiple partners at once being the main thread of the conversation. Was my confusion something of a distress to them?

I was startled by the sight of their faces, the color draining so quickly (and not in the usual preferred direction!) that they were as white as our sheets in less than a second. My brows knit with concern, with a worry so heartfelt that I instantly wanted to comfort them.

My mind was racing with thought after thought, concern after concern. Had I said something wrong? Had I accidentally offended them in some way? Given my time with the brothers, I was unaware of anything that could cause them to feel such distress.

"I'm sorry... have I said something wrong?"

That snapped them both out of their shocked state, eyes instantly softening but unable to really look at me anymore. They fidgeted in place, looking at one another, unable to keep still. I really was worried for them!

"AH! Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
"No! It's just- we thought- you just- Nothing!"

In unison, a jumble of words that bleared by so quickly that I almost flinched at the onslaught of trembling, nervous sensation all across my bottom, unable to concentrate on one area. I barely even had time to register that Fili and Kili were bowing to me quickly, hopping off the bed, telling me in a rush that they were going to bathe and that I should go back to sleep.

I jumped at the slamming of the door, surprised overtaking everything that they had said to me.

"Um," I yelled gently as I sat there from my place on the bed, unable to really piece together what happened, "Are you guys sure nothing's wrong?"

Fili popped his head out quicker than I expected, cheeks flushed and a strained smile on his face, "Of course! We just remembered that Thorin wanted to train with us this morning! Go back to sleep, it's alright!"

I nodded, still unable to place that they weren't telling me the whole story but more than willing to believe them about remembering to train with Thorin. I thought back to how more than once how our leader would barge into our room to remind the brothers that they were to train with him or Mister Dwalin.

Well, if anything, I would be able to sleep more...

Despite wanting to trust their explanation and their constant need to tell me not to worry, I couldn't help but notice how days later, I was being avoided. What was worse was that I wasn't just being avoided by the brothers, but Thorin as well. When I finally realized it over dinner, putting together all the evidence that I accumulated over the last few days, I was shocked it had taken me so long to figure out their behavior.

Fili and Kili were so obvious about it too, pointedly not sitting next to me during dinner anymore, a complete lack of bedroom intimacy, and even the fact that Fili now slept with his clothes on. I wondered about it from the very beginning but was put off the scent by the fact that the brothers placated me, telling me that I had no cause to worry.

Thorin was a little harder to discern. Though we had been growing closer physically, Thorin was still not one to seek me out on his own. It was this fact that kept me from figuring out for a bit that Thorin was also avoiding me. When I finally felt the first hint of suspicion over his behavior, I decided to test my theory in a rather simple way. Never one to have refused me into his bed before, I had thought that if he accepted, then truly I was just over thinking everything and worrying too much.

The remembrance of him standing at his doorway, proclaiming that he had a headache and couldn't entertain me that night was all it took. He failed the test with flying colors.

In conclusion: The line of Durin was avoiding me.

Add to that I didn't even want to do anything about it on this very much not good day. As soon as I woke from the night's slumber, I noticed that the brothers were gone and that second, I was going to have to change the sheets. The elven maidens would understand as it was a very natural process but I still would be embarrassed to have to give the explanation. My body ached as I pulled the sheets off the bed, bundling them into a pile on the floor and going to the bath for a long soak.

The very idea of wearing my regular attire on this very much not good day was a complete other battle. With the addition of having to pin knitted fabric into place and tied with a special apron, getting myself into my normal layers was not easy. My body felt too big for them, the confines of my vest seeming to constrain me unpleasantly and bite into my sides. I fidgeted in discomfort, eyeing my rounded chest with annoyance.

My stomach groaned in discomfort.

I hobbled back over to the bed and groaned when I plopped down on the fresh sheets, crawling up and curling around myself. While I was grateful that this had happened while in Rivendell and not on the road (as it would inevitably happen in the future), I didn't even think it was fair to bombard me with such inconveniences while I was in the most beautiful elven city I ever had the fortune of visiting. Oh, my stomach was killing me.

I wanted food.

My head ached and I didn't want to move.

I wanted something greasy and fattening.

Why were those damned Durin's avoiding me?

Was breakfast ready yet?

I got up and grabbed the bundle of sheets from the floor, groaning when my back protested and went out into the hallway, nodding lightly when Ori waved to me and greeted me warmly. I admit that what seemed like a nod and a friendly smile to me must have been more like a declaration of a want to duel. Ori certainly took it in such a way, squeaking off in a fright before I sighed and continued on my way.

I needed to find some elf maidens.

Was breakfast ready? Did I already think that?

I was a horrible, improper hobbit for scaring Ori.

Maybe if I asked, would the elves make me something fat and greasy? Did elves know how to do that? Would they know what I wanted? I wondered if they would have let me use their kitchens?

Oh, my stomach hurt.

I stopped walking for a second, groaning to myself with a pained look on my face when my stomach cramped in pain, a quick exhale of air that made me exhausted just to think about how there was still more of this horrid day to come.

"Your color doesn't look too good, Miss Baggins."

I looked over to my side, not noticing when Balin had come up beside me. His voice sounded concerned, the sensation on my cheek unfortunately dull compared to the pain of my body. As it were, I could barely feel it at all. As it was, I was ravenous.

"I'll be okay, Mister Balin." I assured him as gently as I could, understanding all too well when the elderly dwarf looked down at my bundle in my arms and then back at me. He knew well enough to piece two and two together, a rare thing to be so insightful in our company where as he said before, the dwarves present were not some of the brightest of their race.

"You might want to head over to Oin later on. I'm sure he'll have a tea for some of your more troublesome discomforts?"

I nodded mutely, slowly walking along beside him as we went together down the hall, coming upon some maids were beginning to clean the hallway. Politely I excused myself from Balin's company, indicating to him that this was something that was best left to privacy and in no time at all I had deposited the sheets with an apology to the maidens. While I was gently assured that it was no trouble and not to worry, I still fretted.

I turned in the direction of the dining hall, intent on feeding the pit of hollowed hungered that festered in my body. I needed food. I needed it. Badly.

I hoped that there was chicken. Something spicy.

When I finally came upon the dining hall, I noticed that most of the company was already present and that they were already starting to dig into the food that was sitting on platters. My stomach cramped so much, my back ached. I shuffled over to the table, waving off any concerned looks and sitting down on a pillow, groaning at how my body hated everything about sitting on it and trying to get comfy.

"Miss Hobbit, can we sit next to you?"

The sensation on my bottom was dull, barely felt at all, and I looked up in surprise at Fili smiling down at me, his brother next to him sharing his smile. Why were they asking me if they could sit down? Weren't they avoiding me? By Yavanna, that potato mix smelled good. I grunted, a polite enough expression for a dwarf but one that would have horrified any respectable hobbit. I was too hungry to care anymore, starting to shovel some food onto my plate before I felt Fili's hand on my arm stop me.

I stared at him like I wanted to murder him.

"Allow us to get you the best selection."  
"Yes! Only the best will do."

One after another, an indistinctive wisp of sensation that was inconsequential; I found myself looking at both of the dwarven brothers sitting on either side of me and looking at my adoringly. Were they done avoiding me now? Were they getting my food? I relented and tried to get comfortable again on my pillow seat, trying to feel as if my vest wouldn't pop a button at any moment. I waited patiently as Fili and Kili inspected each platter for the best selection of each choice of food, looking proud whenever I smiled at them for putting another bite of meat on my plate and less of the plentiful vegetables. I felt horrified that I even wanted to eat like such a brute. All meat and no greens... was any of the meat spicy?

With a full plate set in front of me, I thanked both of them gratefully and started to dig in, not even noticing how they preened at the gratitude and started to dig into their own portions that they collected after making sure I had enough. Looking up every now and then, I noticed the rest of the dwarves looking at me with smiles on their faces, amused by something that I obviously wasn't privy to. From across the table, Thorin looked particularly thoughtful about something as he stared at me.

The food was delicious and I couldn't get enough of it, even surprising Kili when I showed him my plate for another serving that he was all too happy to accommodate with a big smile. Truly, my vest felt too small now for another reason besides my body's unequal skill in that of water retention. Still, Thorin's eyes stared at me.

I don't even understand why I wanted spicy food. The thought of it sounded disgusting.

Why were my feelings hurt by the lack of greasy chicken?

My vest _was _entirely too tight. I felt gross just sitting there, surrounded by male dwarves who I felt could see into my mind and see exactly what was disturbing me.

I stood up from my spot, sudden and completely ignoring how Fili and Kili startled back at the unexpected departure, their forks dropping over plates before they tried to see if I was alright. I grunted, my hand going to my stomach unconsciously in some vain attempt to relieve myself of some of the pressure there just under fabric. "Just continue eating. It's fine; I'll see you two later."

I promised as sweetly as I could, touching both their shoulders before they smiled at me weakly and went back to eating. Before I left, I even gave a quick nod to Thorin, still seeing those eyes studying me intensely.

I wanted to lie back down. I wanted to get my clothes off and lounge in my under shift, chemise fabric not at all constraining even in the slightest.

I grumbled at the way my stomach felt, shuffling along in the corridor until I was seized with the sudden urge to go back to the bathroom and make use of the elvish plumbing. Quicker than I moved all morning, I rushed back into my room and slammed the bathroom door shut, locking the door and sitting on the appropriate place.

I wasn't going to think of it. I wasn't going to hear any of it. I _wasn't _doing this in Rivendell. Nope, none of this was happening. I was lounging in a field of grass. I was sitting along the river banks. I wasn't here! I wasn't listening! LA LA LA! I wasn't thinking of it! LA LA LA!

I was a monster.

I went back to the bed, stomach still clenching painfully, drained of all strength, and utterly horrified by my day so far.

I wanted to go home.

Wasn't the Lord Elrond a healer? I was sure I heard of it from Gandalf.

I got back up from the bed, holding my stomach in pain, not even remembering when the pains were so great while in Bag End. Slowly, I went back out of the room, leaving the door open and shuffling down the hallway completely and utterly just wanting to go and lie back down in my bed. My pace was unhurried, knowing where to find Elrond, who tended to his supplies in his main healing room like clockwork around this time.

I was so dazed, so out of it that when Fili and Kili were coming up to me and tapping me on the shoulder, I at first couldn't even comprehend it.

I was tired.

I was hungry again.

What was _wrong _with me?

Was there any spicy food that I could have made?

Why did I want to cry into the chests of the brothers?

"Miss Bilbo? We picked these for you."

I blinked at the unusual title use for Kili but was immediately distracted by the bundle of flowers that both the brothers presented to me. Once again their faces were flush with a pride, a happiness that only came from being able to most likely correctly guess what I thought was beautiful. Indeed, the flowers they picked were gorgeous, white blossoms and pink petals arranged as nicely as a dwarf would know to.

I smiled at them, a loving kind of smile that I hoped did not show my pain or fatigue. "Thank you both, they are gorgeous."

I accepted both bouquets from them, leaning slightly into Fili's hand when he reached out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear and curl a flower where it would snugly sit. A kiss they both gave me before I watched them walk away back down the hallway.

Back down the opposite direction of the hallway, I ventured on my own, trudging my way to the main healing chamber. I needed to see Elrond. I felt sick. Why did I think that spicy food was a good idea? These flowers smelled really good.

"Ah, Miss Baggins, how can I help you?"

...holy Yavanna, I thought the chambers were further away. I looked around the room as if I were unsure how I even got there.

"Umm, sorry to disturb you, but, I was wondering if you had any tonic for ..." I didn't want to mention anything about my feminine issues to someone like Elrond; already I was noticing without the use of his voice affecting me so vividly that he was still just as beautiful as I last saw him. His dark hair glistened in the light of the sun and his blue eyes smiled warmly down on me. "Yes?"

I smiled, "Stomach pains."

Yes, that was the most prevalent of my issues at the moment.

I watched as his face fell around itself with worry, his eyes reflecting a sympathy far above me that I took in comfort in even as he went to the nearby cabinet. "What kind of stomach pains? Sharp? Dull?"

"Both."

Even though I knew that Elrond asked only to be the most helpful he could be, I was embarrassed about talking with this to an elf as ancient as he. I also understood that he was a parent who was most likely used to dealing with interesting bodily fluids but no, I wasn't about to go there with him.

Suddenly, I wanted to punch him.

Immediately, I wanted to punch myself for thinking such a thing.

I was a monster.

The buttons on my vest really were starting to get uncomfortable. I groaned a little from the pain in my belly, a shifting of gases that I wanted to just sleep through so that I didn't have to deal with them.

"Both? Hmm, I should examine you if it's bad."

"No, I'm fine." His voice was like a dull buzz in my mind, completely and utterly incapable of drowning me in any such bliss while I was suffering at the torture of my own body. I quickly cut him off before he even started to think about seriously trying to get me on any sick bed with the intention of examining me. "Do you have a daughter?"

Having been looking into his cabinet at the time of my question, I saw his body pause before those beautiful blue eyes were upon me, looking at me closely and noting every detail that my body no doubt was quite adamantly displaying. I felt embarrassed. I felt sick. I felt hungry. I was exhausted and tired and I just wanted to scream and cry into a pillow.

"I do..."

His voice sounded interested to see where I would go with the line of thought, the need to ask such a question provoking in him a response to want to delve further for more information. I wouldn't tell him anything more about myself than I already had. I was embarrassed. I wanted to go back to my room.

Again, the urge to punch him came up.

Again, I was a monster for thinking such things.

"Yeeeaaa..."

He blushed. I was actually surprised by it but once it became apparent what I was referencing by asking if he had a daughter, suddenly his entire face turned to that of a teenager, completely out of his element, and he seemed unable to figure out what to do with his hands on the cabinet handles. He took a bottle and held it out to me. "Take that with a warm tea. My daughter says it works wonders."

I bowed politely to him, a soft smile of thanks on my face before I turned away and went back to my room.

I didn't want to think of his daughter in that way. She probably looked gorgeous during her times. I couldn't even really blame Elrond for his lack of foresight about how embarrassing that might have been for his daughter; my Father on more than one occasion found it easy to do such things without even thinking of it.

Back in the safety of my room, I stripped until I was just in my shift, feeling completely like I was unable to tolerate the feel of even my bloomers on my skin confining my stomach. I laid back down on the bed desperate to feel the sheets beneath me, brushing my cheek against the soft linens before I even thought of having to get up to actually make the tea that I would take with the tonic Elrond gave me.

I napped lightly despite my desire to stay awake and make myself the tea. I didn't much care for the tea anymore even though from time to time my stomach grumbled in a rush of gas and protest that the tea would actually have been a far grander idea than what I was currently doing...

...or what was currently being done to me.

I jumped back from my spot on the bed, scooting back quickly when I felt a dwarven hand running along the line of my thigh over the fabric of my shift.

"What's wrong?" I was set upon immediately by Fili, his voice still quite dull against my skin, and the heat radiating off his body making me feel uncomfortable. He was too close to me; I was desperate for him to give me some space. He saw the look in my eyes as soon as my thoughts flashed past my eyes, "Were our gifts not to your liking?"

His gentle tone was so simple and concerned, a mingling with worry that made me want to lean my head forward on impulse just because I knew that when such a voice came out of the Fili's mouth, a kiss on the forehead was not too far behind.

Still, I was confused.

"Gifts?"

Did he mean the gestures of kindness for avoiding me? I liked them just fine but what did that have to do with him avoiding me and now suddenly being here with me now? I shivered under the heavy touch of Kili's hand on my other side, a smirk directed down at me. "Yes, courting gifts. Do Hobbits not do that too?"

"What?"

Courting? Why would they need to court me? Was I not already theirs?  
I grumbled in vague irritation; they certainly hadn't bothered to do so while out on the road...

"Courting gifts! For ones you wish to be with. We thought for days how best to make amends to you."

"Amends?" My eyes went from one brother to the other, trying to decipher exactly why they would make amends for something they intentionally did. Unless they weren't talking about the gifts being as an apology for avoiding me, "Amends for what?"

I watched Fili's face animate into one of immense satisfaction, for undeniably he was proud of something and very much satisfied that he was finally able to clear the air. I waited with a knot growing in my belly.

"Really, we should have seen the signs."

"...what signs?"

"You were always so surprised by whatever we did together, of course."

Kili looked especially proud, puffing up his chest even as he slid his hand higher. I was torn between wanting to listen quietly to their explanation and back away so that the brothers wouldn't touch me. I felt entirely too gross for any of this physical contact at the moment.

"Aye, you were also so sensitive."  
"Very tight and snug down there as well."  
"Extremely tight."  
"Very nicely tight. Felt amazing."  
"Extremely amazing."

"Excuse me!" I had had more than enough of their rambling about my lower bits, pushing Fili away so that I could sit up straighter and look at them, indignation written across from my face. Honestly, to ramble on about such a thing!

"It just wasn't at all like what we assumed!" Kili tried to reason with me, his hands coming up in a sort of surrender.

"Wait, wait, assumed what?" I slowed him down, trying to stop him entirely.

At this question of mine, both brothers turned towards each other and smiled smugly, happy with that I must have seemed like I understood everything that they were saying so far and that they actually being allowed to explain how what they seemed to have toiled so long and hard on to figure out.

"That you were more experienced, of course; very much at home with this sort of thing!"

"What?"

"Yes, we understand now that it was awful of us."  
"Yes, for stealing your purity without even properly courting you."

"P-purity?" I sputtered at the very idea that the brothers had, blown away by how wrong it was! Me, a virgin! An innocent, blushing virgin before the brothers found me! I dare say, no respectable hobbit would ever have deigned to do what I did with the brothers had they been untouched. "Yes, you were a virgin. To think we deprived an innocent of the wonderful chance to be courted by her lovers."

"What?!"

This was a nightmare. Such a lovely confession mingled with such a horrible misunderstanding.

"You forgive us, right?"  
"Let us show our love for you."

Back was the look of predatory lust on both of the brothers' faces, Fili moving closer to lean over me, his hand sliding up my shift so that he could dip underneath and go for what he most wanted. I was horrified by the very idea that he would see anything beneath my shift in the state I was in. That was an entirely private matter! No no no! Absolutely not!

Since Fili had already started to push up the fabric around my thighs, I grabbed the hem of my shift and tugged it down with a nearly venomous urgency. Eagerly, I scooted up the bed away from him. "Oi! Excuse you! This is highly inappropriate!"

"What? But you accepted our gifts." Kili looked hurt by this, the obvious question running across his eyes being one of confusion. Had they done something wrong? Were they reading all the signs wrong? Yes, and yes, they had both done wrong and I was more than done myself tolerating such a misunderstanding. Before I could say anything to set the record straight, Kili moved up the bed a little to try and once again coax me into a bout of wild sex, something that I repaid back by squeaking angrily and keeping my hands on my shift, "Absolutely not! First off, I have no idea how you got it into your heads that I was a virgin!"

They both stopped, "Not a virgin?"  
"But you said you had no experience-"

"No! I _said _that I didn't know about any other such hobbit experience." I looked back and forth at them, confusion still written so clearly on their faces, "We are not a chatty bunch when it comes to such matters! I was _not _a virgin! However, I certainly do admit to my inexperience in concerns with multiple partners and a good many other thing!"

For long minutes the brothers simply stared at me, their brains no doubt working hard to put the facts together and reconcile it with what they previously thought to be accurate. I was pained by the fact that the process was taking so long, unaware and more than a little exasperated by the fact that I had found myself falling for such dense dwarves.

"So you're not a virgin?"

"Obviously." I snorted at the poorly worded question, only because at no time on this journey could Fili have asked me such a question and would it have been correct. I was certainly not a virgin before our adventure and I was certainly not one right now. It seemed that my answer put the brothers at ease though, a long sigh escaping both their mouths as they visibly relaxed and smiled at me with a great amount of affection. Again, Fili's hand tried to work its way underneath my skirt hem.

"...So, we can ravage you just as fiercely as before?"

At the first touch of his finger on the fabric of my apron that I used to hold everything down there together, I reacted too quickly to even process it myself. One moment I had been sitting there with my hem in my hands and the next, I had my foot connecting with Fili's face a little none too gently.

"OI! Back off! I am not going to indulge such vulgar fetishes of yours!"

"Fetishes?!"

They stared me, clueless and vague. Indignant with a sort of desperate look on their faces that made me groan in disbelief. How thick could they really be? How amazingly dense would I have to become if I were to really think of being with them?

"I am on my cycle!" I hissed at both of them, voice quiet because all the anger in the world could not make my tongue loose enough to scream where everyone could possibly hear, "I am not fit for ...bedroom activities!"

The brothers stayed silent, eyes glancing from my face to my flushed cheeks and then finally, a quick darting of their eyes to the hands still clutching the hem of my shift. Fili looked a little too long on where his hand still was...

Slowly, he removed his hand, a faint tremor of nervousness unable to be disguised, terrified of what now lie beneath my clothing. I would have been flattered had it actually been me he thought would strike out at him like a snake and not the business underneath my shift. Kili, unfortunately was not so deterred, "Can we not just put down-?"

"Absolutely not, you pervert!" I was embarrassed and far too horrified by the idea of lying with either brother while I was in my current state, for really given how my stomach felt, I did not feel very sexy. ALSO! It just wasn't proper of any hobbit lass! I would have no more of this talk though and certainly no more of the brothers being so unreasonably close to me. I rolled away from both of them, groaning when I stood up a little too quickly and went to the nearby closet for an elven robe that seemed like a far better idea than redressing in my tighter clothing.

"Where are you going?" They asked as they watched me tie the laces of the robe. "Obviously, I am leaving before you two get anymore strange ideas!"

With a slam of the door and no small amount of relief that I was finally out of that awkward situation, I gladly left the room and headed down in the direction of the dining hall. I was hungry again and maybe I could play a game of chess with Balin if he were amiable to the idea.

I got no further than ten steps before Thorin's door was opening and his voice was calling out for me to hold up. I stopped in my place, turning around and acknowledged him properly. "Ah, Thorin, how are you today?"

He looked as poised as ever, a quiet air of reservation tinged with just that bit of affection that usually made me smile. Today, it made me suspicious. "I am well, thank you. May I walk with you?"

I eyed him warily, suddenly very aware of why he asked. If his reasons for avoiding me were anything like why the brothers avoided me, I was not going to be that smitten by Thorin wanting to walk with me. Nevertheless, I nodded and offered with a gesture of my arm for him to lead the way. I took pace beside him, walking in companionable silence until the two of us were at the edge of the dining hall, the dwarves all inside in different states of entertainment.

"I really must apologize for my nephews."

"No worries, it was all just a misund-"

I froze when I felt it, his large hand at the soft flesh of my belly, resting there carefully as if it were something precious. Instantly my blood drained, a cold sweat forming on my back. Oh, Yavanna, please, _please _, if you love me at all do not let this be as it looked. My eyes darted around the room, all too aware of how the company were looking at us in curiosity. I was mortified by the very idea of an audience, completely shocked into silence when Thorin led me by the small of my back further into the room, his hand unwilling to be moved from my belly. I hoped desperately that he felt concern over my stomach cramps.

Around me, the dwarves sat up straighter, some with highly amused looks on their faces and others with their cheeks pinked with embarrassment. I was very aware of how some of them knew that the Durin's were wrong and others had no clue as to what was happening, entirely caught up in whatever fantasy the leader painted. Thorin looked at me, his eyes deep with emotion though I realized now that some of it was similar to the look he got on his face when he gave instruction. A commanding tone directed at me and his men, a quick glance around the room.

"You need not worry. Your pain is felt amongst us all."

"Ah," I tried to remove his hand but he was firm, pressing closer to me the more I tried to remove the offending thing, "That's appreciated but I can take care of this on my own."

"Nonsense. You carry an heir of the line of Durin."

I sputtered, shooting glances around the room and feeling myself burn with an embarrassment that was almost far too great for sanity. "What?!"

"Congratulations are in order, Miss Baggins!" I looked at Ori, my heart racing. "Indeed, taming such ferocity!" Dwalin added in, coming over so that he could give me a proper pat on the back. In a sense, I was thankful he did not head butt. In another, I was close to being sick with how much none of this was actually accurate or how mortified I was. Balin, bless his soul, had enough sense to hide his head, looking embarrassed enough for the both of us.

"To think they could have been so careless; first by bedding you without a proper courting," My jaw dropped, "And then to have such a young virgin become with child so quickly."

"Oh wow... wow..."

I felt sick. I needed air. I felt way too much as if Bofur were explaining what Smaug was to me again. The room spun, sweat making my forehead damp. Unable to stand it any longer,I backed away from the hand instead of trying to remove myself. Thorin looked entirely too pleased with himself, a look of formal pride on his features that I just couldn't condone in any way, shape or form.

I wouldn't eat food again. I still needed air.

"Naturally your fertility is to be commended but rest assured, we will make sure you are cared for."

The dwarves around us who didn't have a clue as to what was really happening gave a cheer in the air, raising their tankards and drinking deeply to the supposed joy that was on the way. I was still so very shocked, unable to comprehend the words necessary to tell them just how wrong they were.

"Wow... just wow... Just no. No."

"Miss Baggins?"

I was too dumbfounded, just so very dumbfounded by what my life had become. What would my Mum and Dad thought if they knew that this event would be in my future? Oh, I was sure my Mum would laugh at me, amusement quickly overtaking anything else while my Dad would have tried to punch Thorin more than once. Such things just weren't announced in public without a proper conversation! Truly, the differences between dwarven and hobbit culture were so very vast on some subjects.

I needed to make my retreat. I was already backing away.

"I'm going to go and murder your nephews right now."

"I will allow you to do as you please but do be considerate of your condition."

I didn't acknowledge what he said, just standing slack jawed before I turned away entirely and left, a new purpose giving my feet speed. I was going to kill those brothers and I was going to kill myself. Really, how could I have fallen for such dense fools?


	23. The Last Days

The days grew longer, the nights hotter. Spring was coming to an end, steadily slipping into summer the more the days passed. Nights in which we were woken by the sticky feel of sweat upon skin had long become normal, lighter clothing being worn more freely while they still could.

With the awareness of summer upon us, the company had grown concerned with the passing of our time in Rivendell and how our remaining few days were spent. Having been cooped up in Rivendell made the dwarves antsy at first but now that they were nearing the end of such peace, they took to the very idea as if they were lazy cats.

They relaxed fully, ate even more aplenty, and spoke more freely than they already did, opening up to one another and sharing all manner of story. They slept underneath the sun, happy to have me join them and nap.

Having before felt like my world was focused entirely on the line of Durin, the horrid day of misunderstandings gave the group a surprisingly much sought after chance to include me into their fold in various ways. I was not entirely comfortable with them, nor did I think I would be for a long time yet, but I was happy to be included.

Simple moments with them were spent; quiet moments smoking with Nori as he showed me how clever he was with slight of hand tricks, Bifur being just someone to share a companionable silence with since I couldn't understand him. Ori and I discovered that we both knew how to knit and the two of us compared techniques, sharing the duty of holding the yarn for the other.

Hours were spent in a tranquility that made my heart swell, my memories of Bag End slowly becoming second in what made me truly happy.

More and more, I felt that Rivendell was truly the last refuge of our happiness in the coming journey.

Such things as Thorin making a bumbling fool of himself in regards to my supposed pregnancy were so easily laughed over, a constant teasing jest that made me laugh after a while. Though Thorin felt his only penance for such embarrassment was to lock himself in his room to avoid being teased so much, quickly he was pulled out of his brooding state by Balin.

Given the nature of such an embarrassment, without even needing to explicitly state anything, the other dwarves knew of my relationship with the line of Durin, though they seemed to not understand that Thorin too was involved. As a whole, they figured my interest only lie in the brothers but after a few sly comments, I knew that Dwalin and Balin knew of Thorin being involved as well. Their approval put me at ease since they were closest to our Leader.

It felt nice to have such a weight lifted from my shoulders, feeling as if I did not know if it were appropriate or not to mention our relationship aloud. While Hobbits did not make a habit of speaking of their sexual endeavours, the dwarves made it no small secret what they saw as normal. More than once I heard stories of indistinct couplings, some nearly in streets, and how the race as a whole were quite passionate.

Having lost so much in their pasts, they believed in loving wholly, giving their bodies almost freely and their hearts quickly following. As long as I understood that a dwarf's affection could be given as wholly or as little as they pleased, they did not mind that their burglar wanted to lie with the line of Durin. It was the strangest version of the _'don't hurt them' _conversation that I ever had the pleasure of being a part of.

A side effect of that day also was that it put out in the open how little Thorin, Fili, and Kili and I actually spoke openly to one another of what was really happening between us. So much of our lives were spent not speaking of arrangements and what we were starting to feel for one another. Given how badly the four of us frequently misunderstood one another, it became apparent just how much we needed to talk about where we all stood.

After that day, the brothers and I finally realized that we had long ago reached the point where living in that vague sort of knowing no longer made us content.

The brothers started to speak with me more freely, our emotions becoming more intermingled with each sharing of words, of moments that were singular and belonging uniquely to only two of us. I felt the comfort in my heart grow into a fragile love for the brothers. Moments shared in their company became priceless, something that I grew to treasure.

Sitting silently underneath a tree with Kili in the sunlight had become like the food I ate.

Baths with Fili that were eventually reduced to splashing matches became like the water I drank.

Fili, who was so easily captured by love, gave his heart freely, seeking from me a happiness that he said could only be found in my arms. I craved his easily earned affection, his devotion. I enjoyed what the two of us allowed ourselves to feel so freely.

In contrast to his nephews, Thorin remained the same as ever, content to leave any talk of our relationship and where it was cleanly out of any conversation.

Quite ardently, we did not speak of our precarious bond. Purposely, we did not speak of the affection that we both shared for each other when we were alone in bed. He allowed me to touch him as I desired. We did not force ourselves into any act when we did not wish to.

I had grown close to him in other ways as well, enjoying the way he would let me play in his hair, though he would not allow me to braid it for him.

More than once, I found myself wondering what he withheld from me beneath the surface, what he might have felt for me but did not want to speak of. Given his natural solemnity, I did not take his silence as dismissal or lack of affection. For Thorin, who had lost the most of the company present, it was simply harder for him to give anything as easily as Fili or Kili might have.

In order to allow myself not to think too much on Thorin, I spent my time with the rest of the company, wishing to grow closer to them. More often than before, I found myself sitting in the company of Balin, an easy conversation keeping the air friendly as we played chess. We found our matches evenly drawn, though I noticed that Balin was better at overall strategy and I at misdirection. I found myself laughing when Bofur taught me the steps to some dwarven dance that was so very different from the dances I learned in the Shire.

I was teased for losing card games with Dori, Nori, and Bombur. Harassed until I agreed to arm wrestle with Dwalin, his large hand nearly crushing mine before we even started to apply pressure.

Our joy came so easily, understanding how hard things were to be in the future. Still, there was a dragon at the end of this quest, still there were vast complications that we could not predict.

Purposely we forgot.

Well, not all of us.

Thorin could not be made to forget, always on edge whenever someone spoke of the journey ahead. He waited for the night that Elrond could read his map with an urgency in his limbs. All of us waited on edge in those moments, happily forgetting when he left the room.

All of us did our best to pass the time in a routine that would not belie our true apprehension. Maybe it was just me who felt such apprehension and I was shadowing it across the group?

Whenever I found my worry too great – my fear of Smaug unable to be suppressed - I retreated to Thorin and wished for him to comfort me with his solid presence, never feeling the need to verbally assuage me. I stayed by his side as he read, or allowed him to distract me with physical comfort.

When he was wary and did not want for company, I left him be and retreated back to the brothers.

Nights spent in that sweltering summer heat next to the brothers in bed, I found that as I looked at them, I almost could not breathe. I stared at their sleeping faces with a brazen want, fueled only more by Fili's eagerness to give me love. When I was not feeling selfish for their attention, I allowed myself to relax and understand what existed between all four of us; the tenderness surrendered an underlying thread of unspoken devotion that echoed throughout our remaining time.

When I continued on with my lessons of dwarven dancing, steps taking me around the dining room in a fast paced twirl of skirts and laughter, I found myself looking at the brothers as they smiled at me. They were happy that I was being included in little ways throughout the group, though only Fili was spoken to about how I still felt as if I were dependent on their approval to receive such affection from the company.

The brothers approving of me and wanting me in their company as something more than just 'the burglar' had become so important to me. Thorin's approval became something that I sought for, though I was currently at no means to try and do so.

Their combined approval became especially important when I witnessed arguments between the brothers. Not usually prone to full blown fights, when they did lash out in anger at each other, they became bitter and cruel. Heated words heard through doorways and interrupted when I walked into the hallway at the wrong time, quickly turning from understandable tongue to their guttural native language. The overt fury that Fili had on his face in those moments was matched only by the disgusted rage on Kili's, both of them haunting me and making me unable to speak with either of them.

I could not shake the feeling that they were arguing about me, though even Thorin told me not to worry about the brothers. They argued and moved on, always eager to go back to their status quo.

In spite of the fragility of our relationship, of the days still to come that would make such open tenderness difficult, I found myself seeking out the dwarves of the line of Durin and allowing myself to admit that I had fallen in love.

Immediately after my admittance, I found myself afraid of such a notion because it seemed so fragile, so easily breakable now that it was new. Somewhere along the way, I had become frightened of the very idea of us leaving Rivendell, as if this place were what made my relationship to Thorin, Fili, and Kili real.

What would happen when we left?

I asked myself that question so many times that I was sure that I would drive myself crazy trying to think of answer. Balin tried to distract me with our game, pieces moving slowly with much mulled over strategy, our sides evenly matched until I heard steps approaching us. When I turned my head and was greeted by the sight of Thorin walking towards us, stiff and far from amused, I knew what he was going to announce.

I knew it as soon as he looked into my eyes, the hardness of a Leader staring back at me.

"Miss Baggins, Gandalf has asked that you be present for tonight."

I felt it then, the sense of calming magic that was here in Rivendell, come abruptly to an end. I understood it, our time in Rivendell was over. We would leave in the morning regardless of anything that was said to deter us.


	24. Learning the Tricks

Author Notes:

So we're off from Rivendell! From here, we'll get some action and just general... stuff, I suppose?

ALSO!

NSFW Fanart for the fic has popped up! It's awesome and amazing and I basically screeched like a damned raptor when I saw how amazing it was. XD

Once again, it's totally NSFW!

maggiebeeart.(tumblr).com(slash)post/48504259948/b a sed-in- whats-it-like-universe  
maggiebeeart.(tumblr).com(slash)post/48399230934/b a sed-in- whats-it-like-universe  
maggiebeeart.(tumblr).com(slash)post/48312957992/b a sed-in- whats-it-like-universe-t horin-and

Just remove the parentheses from around Tumblr and replace the slash with an /. Also, for some reason there's spaces in the based-in-whats-it-like-universe part.

For easy viewing, you can also just go to her Tumblr page... it'll be on pg. 5!

* * *

The following morning, the company woke with great care and hush. Well, as much as great hush and care as a company of dwarves could manage.

I was roused rather noisily by Fili, who leaned close and whispered to me to get dressed even as he did so himself. Despite having known the night before that we would be leaving the following day, even I was confused about what we were doing since the sun wasn't even in the sky yet. I was slow to wake, turning back over in bed and wanting to tell him to leave me be but he just insisted to get up and get dressed. Kili was already finished packing their things and quickly stuffing my belongings back into my humble backpack.

Taking a moment to look at their urgency, I realized that this was very real and that we would be leaving very soon. I rolled off the bed in a great huff of fabric and linen and dressed quickly. I snickered at the thought of us, the three of us seemingly like we were about to escape from Rivendell after having committed a crime. We all worked fast in the near darkness, my hands buttoning shirts, righting skirts, and belting my sword before I joined the brothers near the doorway. Already they were readying their packs and on Kili's silent gesture, I offered him my back so he could help me with mine. It was heavier than I remembered but before I was given a chance to ask, we were leaving.

We were joined in the hallway by the others, some of them still filing in until we all stood at the ready, waiting for Thorin to come and make his appearance.

We did not have to wait long for only minutes later, Thorin was out in the hallway, waiting for the rest of us to gather before his eyes assessed each of us and nodded.

"We are to go on ahead through the mountains," Thorin's voice crawled over my neck gently, the touch making me shudder lightly. I heard a faint murmur from the group around me, their voices echoing against my skin but Thorin continued as if he heard nothing, "We shall do so without Gandalf for now. Be quiet as we leave... we cannot alert the others."

I followed the group as we made our way out of our hallway and thought I understood why we were leaving Gandalf behind and why we would even sneaking out of Rivendell in the first place. My mind raced with the events of the night previous when we looked upon the map of Erebor and saw the moon runes. Thorin and Balin looked more than flustered over the newest piece of information about having to be at the Lonely Mountain's secret door by Durin's day but just to leave in such a way? I eyed everyone's packs, all of them looking to be more fully stocked than when we arrived...

So we snuck away because they were all pantry thieves?

Still, as we crossed back under the archway leading out to the cliff side ledges, I couldn't help but feel how wrong it was to continue without Gandalf, though the wizard himself knew he would not be joining us. It felt strange to not be with him on our journey anymore and his presence was comforting to more than just myself. I knew that in a way his presence assured even Thorin, believing that wizards could very nearly do everything.

To leave behind the safety of Rivendell was another matter for me entirely. My love for the city in general from my time there and my love from books made me turn back to look upon the city with a longing in my eyes. Things just seemed so much more simpler there even though the place instigated hardly anything simple. It fostered my relationship with the Durin's and brought me closer to other Skin-Listeners. I would miss Rivendell greatly.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild!"

Thorin's voice gripped my arm defensively and urged me back but I wanted my one last look of the elegantly built city so that I could dedicate it to memory.

"Miss Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

His voice nearly made me step back and I rolled my eyes at his forceful tone, completely unnecessary given that dwarves were still making their way past me on the rocky ledges.

No longer having the luxury of ponies, our journey was to be taken by foot through the entirety of the Misty Mountains. The way through such mountain paths were known to be treacherous, given both to deceptions and infested with all manner of evil thing. I spoke with Balin as we climbed along ledges, peeking at what looked to be a hastily drawn map by Gandalf; I learned of the many paths leading from Rivendell that led to no where at all or to caves that would trap. The evil that lurked in the mountains were normally goblins but the map showed that a cave could lead to something a little more dreadful than that at times.

Our journey was slow without the ponies through the cliffs as well, dwarves not really being known for their grace and needing to take it slower with the addition of their heavy packs to sling around. The windy quiet of the mountains surrounding the hidden valley rustled heavily in my hair and the silence of the area made everyone quiet.

Even when we finally stopped for a light breakfast, the group was quiet though Fili and Kili sat close to me and I accepted slices of Fili's apple that he cut up and offered in turn to both his brother and I. It was nice to see them both in a right mood rather unlike the gloomy company, joking when Kili made choking noises in my direction around his apple.

My quiet chuckles made some of the group turn their heads in interest and I was separated from the brothers a moment later by a harsh glare and reprimand given by Thorin. I waved to them as they were called off to scout the way ahead.

After breakfast, we continued onward through the cliffs.

I reminded myself that the journey would be long and harsh from here on out, taking us up and up further into the high mountains where snow capped the peaks regardless of the sweltering summer that was going on below us. However, that would be in the days to come. For now, we would need to travel many miles just to leave the valley.

Despite the silence of the mountains, eventually the dwarves lifted out of their somber moods as the hours dragged on.

During a late lunch, I sat next to Nori, Dori, and Ori and what was originally going to be a conversation between the youngest and I about the different knitting patterns for gloves, turned out to be another lesson between Nori and I about sleight of hand tricks.

"See, now, I'm going to make it disappear."

My nose tickled as I listened to him, though I shook my head just the same at his bold claim, "No way! You can't. There's nowhere to put it."

"Just watch, alright?"

We were huddled together near the center of the group, the brothers nearby behind me eating while Dwalin and Thorin watched over the group and the surrounding area like overprotective parents. I faced Nori, my attention fully on him for good reason considering that I was sure I was being had. I grinned at him, eagerly wanting to see the newest trick he performed for me with astonishment while Dori peered at us and shook his head as if not to tell me to encourage his brother.

Nori held his palm closed around one of his spare hair clasps, his other hand gently using one of Ori's many writing quills as a "magic wand" to magic away the hair clasp.

"I'm going to count to three, I promise it'll disappear. I swear!"

I giggled in delight, waiting, my nose tickling. I watched as he tapped his fist with the quill one, two, and three- OH! The quill was gone!

I tried to keep from giggling too much and closing my eyes, hearing how Nori laughed at his own trick too. He looked surprised to find the quill tucked safely behind his ear. "OH! I didn't mean that! Silly me!"

The brothers nudged closer to either side of me as I watched Nori continue his trick, "Now! No funny business, I swear. I'll make it disappear this time!"

Again, he used the quill to tap his fist held round the clasp. One, two, three times and – No way! I gasped in surprise when Nori opened his hand and the hair clasp was gone. Entirely gone and disappeared from sight! "How did you?!"

I reached for his hand and pulled it this way and that and he allowed me to inspect his sleeves to see if he didn't have it stashed there. Finally when I could not find the hair clasp, I leaned back on my knees and clapped, "That was amazing!"

"Oh, Miss Baggins, I wish you wouldn't encourage him."

Dori was exasperated by the entire thing, a slight shake of his head though Ori himself eyed the trick with interest and a smile of his own.

"I thought it was rather brilliant."

My hands tickled with the feeling of fur against the skin and I watched as Nori held up his hand again, tapping again three times before he opened it up and there was the hair clasp as if it had never left. This time even the brothers clapped at the trick and I was just as amazed as ever.

When lunch was over and we were back to walking along the rocky ledges, Nori once again showed me the trick and asked if I wanted to learn it. I eagerly nodded and stayed close to him, utterly blown away by the fact that once I discovered the trick to it, it was hardly at all very proper and why Dori didn't want it to be encouraged in the slightest. Still, it made for something to do along the way and I watched him as he instructed, whispering so that no one else but me would know how it was done.

I practiced the motions of it a few times, stopping a few times when Nori's voice made me unable to concentrate, before I finally got the hang of it. It was all about misdirection, which as I learned from Balin in the days before was my specialty.

"Burglars have to be very good at misdirection, Miss Bilbo!"

I nodded and went about the motions of the trick, a look of serious concentration coming to my face as I tried counting and palmed the hair clasp in my fist tightly. "Relax!"

So used to hearing Thorin tell me the exact same thing, I felt my cheeks flush from the memories of the times when he told me to relax; my limbs loosened even as I felt Nori jostle me to try and do it for me. Sharing an easy laugh, I went back to the performing of the trick and tried again to get the movements of it down.

We had been walking for hours by the time I finally managed to successfully pull off the act, the trick having long distracted me into not even realizing how the time was passing. I looked around to see the brothers whispering to each other, a nod every so often and Thorin seemed to glower at Dwalin who walked next to him, a shared conversation between them as well.

I looked back down at my hands and did the trick again, trying to will myself to become comfortable with it even as I did it again and again. Repetition, repetition was what Balin always said of lessons, as the voices of the brothers reminded me. I did it one last time before even Nori deemed me sufficient with a quick nod and a pat on the back.

"Do you think I can show Fili and Kili?"

I was eager to show them what I learned, even though they had already seen it done by a master of the sleight of hand himself, but with a smirk of approval and a thumbs up for luck, I sprang off towards the brothers and side stepped around Bifur before I planted myself on Kili's right side.

"I learned the trick!"

Kili's eyes glanced at the hair clasp and quill in my hands, a whistle coming from his lips a moment later, "Oh? Will we need to worry about our possessions mysteriously disappearing in the future?"

His voice pinched at me playfully and I elbowed him gently. With both Fili and Kili looking at me, their attention divided between the rocky terrain and my show, I got ready to show them. My hands did the flourish that Nori showed me but just as I was going to go into the first words of the trick, Thorin interrupted, "Fili, Kili, go help Balin up front. Your eyes are the best amongst us, after all."

The brothers straightened to the command and nodded their assent before looking down at me; Kili shrugged his shoulders helplessly and ruffled my hair, darting up ahead while Fili looked at me with a sad smile on his handsome face and followed after his brother. My good mood deflated instantly, watching them go until I looked at Thorin, whose eyes stared at me. I quickly went to his side, stepping into line with him and held up my hands, "Can I show you the trick that Nori taught me?"

I had hoped it would cheer him up but Thorin was being extra grumpy it seemed and his eyes hardened on me, a frown coming to his face so quickly that even I frowned at him in response. "Miss Baggins, you'd do well to remember your place out here." My eyes widened in shock. Instantly I wanted to know if I misunderstood his meaning but his tone was hard, his voice an unyielding pressure against my shoulder blades that pressed uncomfortably. "It's dangerous and hardly a place for such tricks either. Best to keep your guard up."

I was waved off then, a look of surprised astonishment on my face for how Thorin so easily dismissed me.

I tried to shake off his newfound cold attitude towards me, thinking that it was just him being a protective leader or not wanting to give me any special treatment given our new standing with one another since Rivendell. I did the best I could to try and perk back up but his words did not sit well with me and I unconsciously slowed my steps until I disappeared back into the group.

I was quiet as I walked along, my feet not really registering the rocky terrain as I climbed up the ledges and twisted back down. It wasn't until Bofur caught my eye with a quick smile that I finally perked up again and rushed to his side and held out the two objects, "Can I show you something that Nori taught me?

I watched his eyes give a quick glance in Thorin's direction before he smiled down at me in a way that was rather too apologetic for one about to view a trick, "Sorry, lass, don't really think now's a good time. Maybe later?"

While his words were dangerously close to making my feet tickle, I still felt a pit open up in my stomach such was the pure disappointment I felt when I realized that Bofur didn't want to see my trick. In a way, I wondered if I were being unreasonable to want to show off for only five minutes but with the way that Bofur immediately took off from my side, I instead thought that it wasn't even about my trick.

I felt like a pariah all of a sudden. Bofur had reacted to Thorin's disapproval.

I looked down at the silly little objects and sighed; I went back to Nori's side and offered them back, ignoring the look of confusion and worry in his eyes. "Did they not like it?"

I itched my nose from Nori's concerned voice even as I brushed off his question, trying to show him that it didn't matter anyway...

For the rest of the day, the group walked along the cliff sides until finally we stopped for the night sometime as the sun finally set. Having found a wider outcrop in the mountain side, we all set down our things for the night, happy and glad to finally get off our feet. I was happy to be able to sleep the night away or at least get a good dinner in me but Thorin informed the company in quick orders that we would not be able to get a fire going due to the dangers around and to keep it quiet for the duration of the night.

I sat down to eat a cold bit of dinner -bread with some cheese- and realized that due to the silence of the mountains around us, anytime someone spoke too loud, their voices would echo off the rocky cliffs. It was truly a strange feeling to feel so exposed under the night sky and the chill of the mountains. Self consciously, I tried to tuck away the sensation of feeling unsafe while away from Rivendell but only really managed it when Fili and Kili came to lay down their bedrolls next to me.

The company went to sleep shortly after dinner with little else to do and because it had been the first day in nearly two weeks of long travelling time. I remembered listening to their soft winded complaints of how they were hardly used to it anymore given their lazy two weeks in the company of elves. I did not have anything to complain about myself lying between the two brothers, happy to feel their warmth seeping into my body but none of us were really tired enough for bed and took to whispering of things that held little importance.

"Fili, Kili, Miss Baggins, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I suggest you rest."

I grumbled underneath my breath and rolled over to my side, wanting to put my back to Thorin's voice from where he no doubt took first watch. I couldn't stand how grumpy he was being but upon Kili's chuckle, I felt like I was a bit out of line about the entire thing. Was I missing something about Thorin's attitude? I didn't feel I was.

"Come closer."

Fili whispered in my ear, nudging me closer until I figured out to move into his chest where the steady rise and fall of his chest made light sensations against the skin of my rear. "Ignore him; talk to me for a bit longer."

I looked up at Fili as best I could, even as I registered the feel of Kili pressing closer to my back to close the gap between us. "I wanted to see your trick today. Show us tomorrow?"

I smiled at how Fili seemed to understand exactly where my day went so wrong and I snuggled close before I started to talk with Fili until Kili's lightly snores prompted us to find some sleep for ourselves.


	25. Friendly Chit chat with Iglishmêk

When we woke at dawn, I realized that my feet were sore from how far we had walked the day before. That was a rather unusual feeling for me since I was a hobbit and never before had my feet ever felt sore from extended walking. Well, not in such a long time anyway... I was used to my walking adventures back in the Shire but notably that was also on soft tilled earth that was so far removed from the rocky passages that I found myself traversing now.

If the soreness of my feet weren't enough, the familiar pressure of snoring pushing down on my chest unpleasantly made me shift from my spot against Fili in discomfort. As soon as I moved though, Fili was woken and he looked at me in a daze before kissing my forehead and putting his head back down against his pack. While any other morning I would have enjoyed such treatment, even relishing the feel of his arms closing tighter around me, this morning was not one that would be able to. I was irritated just from the sensation of the snoring pressing down on my chest and now with Fili pressing me towards him, I felt overwhelmed.

I laid there, torn between not really wanting to move and the feeling of becoming steadily more irritated.

Unable to deal with it any longer, I untangled myself from Fili's arms, sending him a quick smile when he looked at me in confusion and waited for my hand gestures to let him know that I wanted to go to the bathroom (or something, I wasn't exactly sure what I signaled). It was still early morning, the visible light of the sky being a soft blue that streaked in patterns across the dark night sky. As soon as I was on my feet, I saw that a few of the other dwarves were up but that most were still asleep, though Thorin was decidedly absent from that pile.

The snoring pervaded my senses, making it hard to breathe, and I toed my way through the pile of dwarves until I was at the edge of the camp and happy to have the cold wind in my ears drowning out everything but its own sound. The sensation of the sound of wind was pleasant enough, a chilling taste in my mouth that helped to clear out how foul my mouth felt so soon from waking up. I reminded myself to brush my teeth as soon as I got back to the camp.

"Miss Baggins?"

I jumped at the sound of Thorin's voice behind me, twisting around to look up into his hard gaze and internally pouting over the fact that he seemed to be in just as grumpy a mood as he was yesterday. He looked at me strangely, his eyes watching me for the obvious signs of my surprise but gaze not softening even when I patted his arm in relief, "Sorry, you scared me! Yes?"

He looked at me intently before looking over to where I had been staring mindlessly into the distance, "Do you want to go back so much?"

His voice trembled over my clavicle, unsure but very much a solid presence as compared to some of his other more timid sensations. "Go back?"

I was confused by his question only because I hadn't actually been looking at anything while I stared out into the wind. It wasn't until I looked again where I had been watching and realized with a start that it was in the direction of Rivendell in which I stared so intently. Had I actually been staring at something in general, that was, which I hadn't been. I knew that my mind was a blank canvas this morning but even as I looked at Thorin, he didn't seem to believe me.

"Oh! No! No!" I tried to reassure with another touch but his gaze hardened again and he seemed to want to dismiss me as easily as he used to do in the beginning of our journey together. "I just was listening to the wind."

"The wind?" He looked skeptical but I took his eyebrow raising in curiosity as a good sign of his changing mood. "Yep, the wind. Sounds cold!"

I pointed to my mouth, not exactly wanting to explain to Thorin that I found the snores of his dwarf companions annoying and uncomfortable. It felt incredibly rude and even a bit on the offensive side given that Thorin was not in the best of moods.

He looked at me for another moment before closing his eyes against the next rush of wind. When he opened them, he was backing away from me and turning away, "Hn, well, do not stray too far from camp."

With just those words – those simple words that hardly meant a thing at all to me given all that we shared before – Thorin was gone, leaving my side and heading back to camp to probably try and catch an hour of sleep. Thinking that the idea itself was grand but unable to tolerate the sound of the dwarves' snoring, I went to where Dwalin sat on his own morning watch.

As much as I wanted to engage him in some sort of conversation given how close he and Thorin were, I was unable to really think of anything to say at all. Dwalin himself was not a dwarf prone to many words either and remained silent; it was far from a good silence though. It felt awkward at best and given that before Dwalin used to tease me, I wondered why suddenly we could not connect even on that level?

Sitting next to Dwalin, I felt lonely. I wondered if he and Thorin talked about me during the night and that was why the bigger dwarf did not want to speak with me now?

Up, we climbed, the growing inclination making my thighs burn and my pace slow because of how hard it was climbing such terrain. Up, and up until I realized that we were actually going down at an equally sharp decline that the dwarves had to take slow due to how many things they carried. All of us steadied ourselves around the rocks, our hands gripping stone when we could, a few of us sliding about whenever we lost our sure footing.

Fili and Kili were always there to make sure that I was alright but the more I stumbled, the more I noticed that Thorin seemed to grumble in a disdain over the entire thing. He looked at each of us as we passed through the harsh landscape, last to finish so that he could watch everyone and see how best to gauge whether or not to take a break.

We ate lunch when we could, though it wasn't much of a stop.

Out of the valley we went and from there, we would need to continue onward through the fields found at the high elevation, our steps bringing us ever closer to the mountain peaks that we saw in the distance. Even just knowing in passing that I would need to climb those things made me weary and grumble about wanting to go back to the Shire.

Close to sunset one day, the company stumbled upon a small waterfall that emptied into a tiny pool and we used it to refill our water skins and clean up a bit from the past few days of travel. Though we had begun to joke about the journey again, our mood eager to turn jovial again at any moment, Thorin broke up the lightheartedness easily and onward we started again.

We slept uncomfortably that night as we had done the night before. We woke uncomfortably as we had done the day before.

Onward, we continued after a quick breakfast.

The journey was hard on my hobbit feet, hard at times for the dwarves as well though they were far more used to travelling distances for the need to work, as the brothers explained to me. Though they hadn't gone out into the world nearly as many times as Thorin, they regaled me with stories of their adventures and that of Thorin's until it was time for lunch. We were a bit surprised that we were allowed to talk for so long, Thorin having been always right behind us ready to separate the three of us into more useful "endeavours".

Sometime after lunch I realized that maybe the lack of sleep had finally worn down Thorin somewhat for he was less irritated and not so quick to separate the brothers and I. He watched us all heavily out of the corner of his eye as we moved along the grassy terrain but he did not feel the need to send Fili or Kili ahead to scout the paths. Almost, it looked as if he would entertain a moment to actually join our conversation.

At some point in our walking, Fili and Kili were called up to scout the path ahead to make sure that nothing was surprising about it. Left alone while all that happened, I found myself bored and feeling the effects of the journey again without anything to distract me.

A grunt and a sharp poke on the shoulder was enough to pull me from my thoughts and when I looked over, I was surprised to find Bifur of all people trying to actually engage me in conversation! Had I looked so lonely that even the only full time native speaking dwarf would actually attempt to preoccupy me? Well, lonely looking or not, I would accept the companionship. Eagerly. I looked at him curiously as he followed in line, his guttural words pressing into my ears and making me frown with suppressed giggles.

"He's saying that the cloud looks like a pup we once owned."

I startled at the tickling of my feet and Bofur's voice on my right coming up beside me, his hand extending up to point at the blue sky overhead. Given what he said, I actually looked up, surprised when I indeed saw something that looked like a dog. I thought of the times my Mum and I played such a game while in the Shire when I was a wee hobbit lass. Once Bifur saw me nod in his direction that I understood, he grinned and pointed up towards another cluster of white clouds, another string of words that I couldn't understand following.

"That one looks like a turtle, he says."

"What language is it that you even speak?"

I asked in Bifur's direction because I knew enough about him from months of journeying to know that while he did not speak Westron, he could certainly understand it. He looked at me before sharing a look with his brother, Bofur.

"Here, ask like this."

Bofur directed his attention back at me and started to show me something with his hands, a quick gesture followed by a circle and a strange pointing back at Bifur. "Repeat."

Bofur showed me again and I mimicked it as best I could given that I really had no clue what I was doing.

When I made the signs at Bifur, he looked at me and responded back with his own words (and a tickle in his voice) and a quick series of hand gestures back at me. I looked to Bofur for clarification, "He said that he speaks Khuzdul, our native tongue."

A pinch on my rear was enough for me to turn around and grin at Fili, who had come up out of nowhere with a smile on his face. "Are you guys teaching her Iglishmêk?"

"Iglishmêk?"

"Aye, Bifur's been wantin' to talk to her for a bit now. Figured now's a good a time as any."

I chuckled at the sensation of his voice, trying to hide the twisted smile on my face that became all but impossible when Bifur started again with his own voice and hand gestures.

"What's Iglishmêk?" I repeated when no one had actually answered my question.

"It's like a sign language, for those who can't speak and the like."

"- or those who can't speak Khuzdul."

"Khuzdul...? That's what your native tongue is called?"

"Yep, look."

I listened to the roll of Fili and Bofur's voices over me, making me squirm and laugh in joy at how playful they were being, amusement from trying to teach me something like Iglishmêk but also because they both knew what their voices were doing to me. A sharp poke on my shoulder made me focus again on the older dwarf.

Bifur was back to pointing at the sky and looking down at me, his words rumbling in my ears and his hands gesturing to me quickly. "He says that that one looks like a raven."

Did it? I looked at the sky but could not really see any sort of cloud that looked like any kind of bird but I did see one that looked like a hare. I pointed up into the sky and turned to say what I thought to the older dwarf but I stopped, turning instead to look at Bofur. "How do I say that that one looks like a hare?"

Fili watched me with great interest as Bofur taught me the signs for it, explaining what certain signs meant and how it could be carried into other sentences since some were connection terms. I mimicked the gestures as best I could again until I felt ready to tell Bifur and once I did, my eyes lit up when he understood and he looked up into the sky.

With a grunt given in assent, I watched as he pointed into the sky where I saw my hare and look back at me. Fili came up on the other side of Bofur and looked at me before starting to sign, "That one looks like a cupcake."

I couldn't help but laugh at how Fili always loved to talk about food but mimicked the gestures anyway until Bifur looked up and pointed to where he saw something that he thought looked like a cupcake. He turned back to me and I watched him sign out the first part of the sentence, surprised when I realized that I was actually beginning to recognize the symbols until the final one that was new to me.

"What did that last one mean?"

"A type of flower that can be found in Ered Luin. I don't think it has a translatable name other than in Khuzdul."

Just as I was about to ask what the name was, I found myself tripping over a rock and going to my knee; more surprised than anything else, I huffed out in shock before I felt Fili's hand on my arm help me up gently. "Up we go, Miss Hobbit."

"See to it that you lot keep your focus on the road ahead!"

Thorin's harsh voice carried easily over us, his tone nearly slapping me on my shoulder and making me gasp. Given that the tone was the more normal one that Thorin used on me since we left Rivendell, I wasn't too shocked by the fact that it was like a harsh clap on the back anymore but as his moods changed, the intensity did so as well. Unfortunately for me, Thorin's moods changed so much in the past few days that the the force of his voice was always a bit of a surprise for me. I just couldn't get used to how much it was all over the place.

"It's alright, Thorin, we'll keep our attention on the road. No harm to be done teaching her."

Fili placated his Uncle easily enough, his voice a firm grope on my rear that indicated he was far from intimidated by Thorin's harsh tone. Getting back into an easy pace with the others, we continued on with our lesson and our cloud watching. I tried to ignore it, the way that I could still feel the presence of Thorin's glare on us but eventually I found that I couldn't and had to give up on the lessons entirely.

That night when we made camp, Thorin did something that I hadn't expected of him. I should have been amazed that he could still surprise me with such simple gestures but when he called me over for first watch with him, everyone looked at me strangely.

Away from Fili and Kili and the other members of the group, I didn't know what to exactly expect by taking watch with Thorin but I couldn't help the small seed of hope that maybe Thorin just wanted to spend some alone time with me. While that was enough to turn my mood happy again, it was a quickly fading dream when Thorin sat down near me and stayed silent.

The silence didn't feel like anything remotely close to comforting. It felt oppressive and harsh.

Unconsciously, I leaned away from him, wanting to go back to the group.

I suddenly wanted to avoid him desperately.

"Miss Baggins, being so relaxed on the road will do no one any good." His voice felt icy to me even as it trailed down my spine, "Tomorrow you'll walk with me."

I nodded at the request even though it was anything but, trying not to show him how much I was adverse to the idea. I found it ironic how days before I would have almost done anything for him to actively want to walk anywhere with me.

Now I just wanted him to leave me alone for a bit.

"Keep focused."

I huffed in annoyance, adjusting in my spot on the rock and looking out into the darkness of the night, already bored and already wanting to go to sleep.


	26. Commitments Made

The night passed by slowly, spent in silence that was both aggravating and exhausting.

At times, I wanted to get up and stomp around and scream at the leader of our company and then at other times, I was nudged awake by Thorin, who would then proceed to scowl at me. I smoked entirely too much for my liking that night as well, though I was happy when it relaxed me enough to actually start to enjoy being underneath the stars.

Being in such darkness without a fire nearby, the sky was beautiful, tiny sparkles of white twinkling up high above us. Such beauty was only diminished by the need for warmth and I went to find my blanket before I was back by Thorin's side and wrapping myself up in a bundle.

"You won't be able to easily draw your sword like that."

Thorin's voice cut into the night, a harsh clap on my back that made me frown. I wanted to tell him to lighten up and leave me be but just to appease him, I let my arm out and showed him. "There, now I can."

While it did appease him, it certainly made me feel the cold just as if the blanket weren't there at all.

Eventually I started to doze off, unused to the entire affair of taking watch.

"Miss Baggins," I jolted awake from the sound of his growled voice on my neck, "I expect you to take my Company's safety seriously."

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment because it wasn't as if I actually _wanted _to fall asleep! This entire thing was new to me and Thorin knew that. If he wanted to help me, he should have realized that talking to me would have been a preferable alternative than just outright nagging at me like a Dad.

I got up from my spot, his eyes on me the entire time, and I adjusted the blanket so that it was around my shoulders like a shawl and started to pace around the head of the camp. I realized as I did it that it wasn't because I was tired enough to actually need the activity to stay awake anymore but that after digesting Thorin's words, I understood that I was upset.

Borderline fuming, I paced and felt myself frown because of how he spoke to me about the company, as if I weren't even a part of it! _My _company! Oh, your company! I didn't realize. Was it your company? I certainly didn't realize that their safety was entirely on my hands only! Oh, yes, thank you for the notice!

I stopped pacing and sat atop a nearby rock, staring out into the relative darkness. I was starving but I didn't feel like going over to my bag for anything to munch on. I was annoyed but I didn't really want to make a scene. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to know what time it was and how long the shifts normally lasted. While Thorin probably enjoyed the fact that he never slept, I certainly did not! I was a hobbit! We needed our sleep!

I stayed quiet.

I didn't notice how little or how much time passed us.

The wind blew around us, silent in the night and cold in my mouth. The snores from the other dwarves could be heard from behind us, unable to be drowned out given the pressure once again on my chest.

Thorin still sat in his spot as if he hadn't moved an inch all night.

I got up, needing to pace again.

Bored.

I grumbled and smoked as I paced.

Thorin's broad back was unchanged, his hair rustling in the wind and relaxed in his spot.

Bored. Bored. Bored.

How did seriously anyone actually really do this?!

I went to Thorin's side and practically collapsed in a pile of fabric next to him, not even caring if I bumped into him awkwardly and pushed him off balance. He looked at me, that familiar annoyed glare in his eyes that did not soften even as I got comfortable next to him. I went to work on cleaning my pipe out, finished smoking for now and not willing to let it sit there in the bowl. Thorin regarded me lightly, watching me and waiting to see if I would try to engage him in any conversation. When I did no such thing (because really what was the point considering that all day he hadn't said anything except to nag?), he grunted in disapproval and made to give me some space.

"Stay."

I tried to command, my eyes still on the pipe that I was cleaning out but Thorin didn't pause even a moment before he was relocated a foot from me. I sighed into my hand and felt my fingers in my hair, running along dirty curls before I looked at our leader.

"Have I done something to offend?"

He looked at me before crossing his arms, "Not taking your duty seriously is usually an offense with any race."

I bristled at the underhanded dig to my culture that Thorin knew nothing about, "Why did you even put me on watch? You obviously don't want to spend any time with me. You could have just tortured me all tomorrow without adding this."

"Miss Baggins, if you find my company or my leadership _torturous _, I dare say you are in the wrong company."

Thorin's voice while verbally just as calm as it had been before, bristled along my skin as it crawled up my arms like a spider. It was slow as his words and steady but the tone given by the sensation was all wrong. Was this his anger? His annoyance felt nothing like this...

"Well, while I have enjoyed your company in the past, at the moment I find you to be a little intolerable-"

My eyes stayed on Thorin's form as he turned in his place to look at me finally, "I do believe you have mistaken me for something much akin to yourself. Forgive me for not doting on you like my nephew does."

My eyes widened in disbelief at his words even as I tried to process the way his voice seemed to now claw into my arms.

"I am not soft nor will I make allowances for you to do as you please. In my Company, you would do well to remember that I lead and that whatever I say must be followed. When I order for you to be vigilant, you will be at the ready. When I say to pay attention, you will pay it. This journey is not a joke and I will _not _tolerate you treating it as if it were a getaway for whatever your mind fancies."

I was silent, unable to answer such a thing said to me. His voice nearly dug into my skin and yet I couldn't even register if I winced at the sensation or not. I was just overwhelmed by his words. My hand went up to catch a tear that trailed down my cheek and I looked away, embarrassed and just now realizing that I was beginning to cry.

"Your shift is over. Go and wake Fili."

Dismissed.

His voice said it all, even as it still clawed along my arms. I stood quickly, not wanting to argue with him and not wanting him to see me as I tried to keep it all together. Silently, I went back towards the middle of the pile of dwarves, still feeling that my tears were being held back only by the power of my will alone. I wasn't gentle when I shoved Fili awake, trying my best to hide my face when he startled awake and found me next to him.

Even while trying to ignore and dodge Fili's more inquisitive nature, I could feel his concern radiating off of him in waves as he took in my appearance. I knew he wanted to comfort me and ask me what happened but I didn't want to be coddled and I didn't want to prove Thorin right about being soft. I didn't want to be doted on.

"Fili."

Just a name was all it took for me to understand that it really was Thorin's anger. I winced at the horrible feeling in my skin and pushed Fili away from me, waiting until he got out of his bedroll before I took his place in the warm blankets. He hovered there for a moment, his eyes still worried about what had happened; he wanted to tuck me in, to kiss my forehead, to attend to my softhearted whims as Thorin had said.

Instead, he went over to his Uncle and took up his place next to the older dwarf.

I slept.

By the time I woke to the bright sun in my eyes, Fili was in a foul mood. He brushed off any conversation that Kili attempted to bring him into and he wouldn't let Thorin speak to him anymore despite the older dwarf glaring at him to manage his temper. The blonde dwarf ate breakfast moodily, a frown in his bowl of cold stew that didn't change for the entire morning routine.

The camp was tense with the knowledge that something had happened. I could feel them staring at me, whispering voices every so often that I managed to pick out only because of the sensation.

"Bilbo, what happened last night?"

Kili was beside me, packing up his bedroll while I rolled up Fili's for the elder brother. I didn't want to talk about what Thorin said to me and I certainly didn't want to talk to Kili right then. While all I wanted was to be left alone, he remained firm by my side and didn't budge at all. He stared and waited until finally he took my arm and hauled me away from the camp.

"What happened? What did you do?"

His voice trembled along the skin of my rear but I was indignant by his questions. "What did _I _do? I didn't do anything! He said – it was his fault!"

I pointed in the direction of the camp, careful to keep my voice low. In response to my indignation, Kili just chuckled, "Come off, Bilbo. Tell me, what happened."

"We argued. Nothing more."

"About?"  
The sensation trembled nervously.

"It doesn't matter. Just –nothing."

"Was it about his mood lately?"

I looked up at the younger brother, my eyes showing my surprise. I felt his hand on my shoulder, a pat that was meant to be reassuring and yet feeling completely not. "He's just been moody lately, is all. Whatever you two argued about, just apologize for it and be done."

"But it wasn't my fault! Why would I apologize for him being an ass to me?!"

That surprised Kili, his eyes darting around the camp to see who was listening, which on closer inspection turned out to be quite a few dwarves. My face burned with the humiliation at having to be chided by one of the youngest in the company, the one that was essentially known for being the most reckless. I looked away from his frown even as he leaned in to whisper to me, his eyes serious.

"Miss Bilbo, fighting with Thorin will be the worst thing you can do for yourself here. Regardless of who is responsible for whatever argument you had, just apologize."

I was upset. I knew I shouldn't have pushed Kili away but I was tired and I was not about to put up with dwarves being stubborn and just walking all over me just because I was a Hobbit. I brushed off Kili's hand, not even wanting him to touch me and crossed my arms, unwilling to concede.

We stared at each other, at an impasse.

"Kili! Enough with the chatter, we're moving out! Miss Baggins, you're with me."

The group was tense the entire day. All throughout the day, they were on edge as we traveled but unlike before, it was not the silence of the environment that made them quiet. Thorin practically bristled in irritation, displeasure written so clearly across his face even as I kept pace with him. We did not speak to each other, knowing that the first word spoken would lead to an all out argument; neither of us were willing to quite embarrass ourselves in front of the company just yet, it seemed.

Just as he was earlier, Fili was still in a horrid mood and stayed silent from where he walked next to Kili.

When we stopped for a late lunch, one look from Thorin was enough of a command to say that it was alright to leave his side, and I practically skipped all the way over to Fili such was my relief. He was still in a mood, peeling an orange and throwing the skin peels into a nearby bush but as soon as he saw me, he looked curious. His eyebrow rose, a glance at Thorin. Next to him, Kili watched us, his eyes wary. I waved off the concern and smiled weakly at the blonde dwarf, earning a weak grin in return. Once he was finished with peeling the orange, he pulled it cleanly in two and gave me one of the halves.

I didn't really want to sit with the brothers since Kili was still in his own mood from earlier but as soon as I sat down next to Bofur and Bifur, I felt the air around me stiffen in apprehension. From my other side, Dori made sure to keep his attention on Ori and Nori, both of whom stayed quiet. Bofur very intently smoked his pipe and Bombur really just wasn't trying hard enough to look interested in the direction of his own shoes. His eyes kept darting between the brothers, Thorin, and myself.

Bifur looked at me, his eyes soft and kind, and he tried to sign to me in Iglishmêk something that I couldn't understand. Knowing that to be the case, I watched him as he rounded on his younger cousin and smacked him upside the head, pointing towards me, himself, and then Bofur. He signed something down low where others could not see but Bofur just shook his head and answered back in the same manner.

Bofur glanced at Thorin and signed again something for his brother before smiling weakly at me. "I'll teach you some more later when the mood is better."

Bifur stayed quiet after that, a hand on my shoulder just to show that he wanted me nearby. I kept my head down, slowly eating my half of the orange and tried not to think of the fact that everyone seemed to not want to talk to me as long as Thorin was upset at me.

As the group continued on through the terrain, grassy fields turning into rock beds again, I stayed silent next to Thorin. Spared glances back at the company did nothing but make me fume. My mood darkened after lunch due to the fact that I felt willing to give into Kili's advice if it would only make Thorin soften towards me and make the company comfortable talking to me again.

I cursed at myself because of how stupid I had been.

While spending time with the Durins had been wonderful in Rivendell, unknowingly, I had sectioned myself off from the other dwarves of the company. Now I felt as if I were only an extension of the three, only able to be acknowledged when they were pleased enough with me. I bristled at the sentiment, unhappy that through my own machinations I brought all this on myself. Too late I had tried to get close with the other dwarves and too late had I earned anything from them.

Sure, they were content to entertain me when Thorin and the brothers were well enough but the second one of them turned on me, I was suddenly off limits? Suddenly, I was pariah? I hated feeling the way I did. I kept silent because I knew I would start yelling if anyone said anything to me.

I tripped on some rogue rock, stumbling forward before I was caught by Thorin's hand on my arm. Steady and strong, he pulled me up but only said to keep my eyes focused on the way ahead before continuing on.

Onward, we walked. Onward, I had grown irritated. I was tired and my feet hurt. I wished for the ponies wherever they were. I wished for the chance to smack Thorin upside the head just as easily as Bifur had done to Bofur. I looked back towards the group who seemed to finally break the tension among themselves and engage in quiet conversations.

"Look forward, Miss Baggins."

I sighed because of Thorin being so oppressive.

I caved.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean what I said."

I very much did mean what I said because Thorin Oaken-jerk-face was being an intolerable prat and I really didn't want anything at all to do with any of it. I wanted the peace to return. I wanted Thorin to just call all of this off so that the others would talk to me again...

I wanted to go back home to the Shire if I knew that this would be the rest of the journey. If Thorin and Balin were concerned over making it to the Lonely Mountain by the start of winter then I would have many more months of this unendurable nonsense before me.

Thorin's hard gaze looked down at me, those blue eyes taking in what my body was telling him. I tried to smile at him to show that I was sincere but I was sure that my eyes gave my thoughts away. I had never been good at fibbing, even for the greater good. Many a time my Mum and Dad would catch me in a white lie just by the way that I couldn't keep my mouth from curling up into a smile.

"Apparently Hobbits lack sincerity as well. _Watch _your step."

I watched my step, walking right over the rock.

Inside, I fumed at how awful and intolerable Thorin was being. I wanted to scratch his eyes out! How did such a dwarf really manage to chastise me for something _HE _had done and then proceed to warn me _and _reprimand me all within the same sentence? How did he do that? I wanted to throw my hands up in defeat because Thorin was just too much!

"Follow behind me."

I followed behind him, the path narrowing.

"Stay on your guard. You never know what can happen on the mountain side."

I wanted to scratch his fucking eyes out.

We walked along the narrow ledge for about ten minutes until it widened again and he turned to me, "Go on ahead."

His voice was curt, still clawing into my arms, and I pushed past him so that I could get away from him. He really was torturing me and at this point, I wasn't even sure if he was doing it to be cheeky or just because he didn't realize he was being an utter bastard.

I waited for him since he had said to walk with him all day, allowing the other dwarves to pass me at some point but when he came back to my side, he looked down at me in irritation. "I sent you to stay up ahead, Miss Baggins."

My fists clenched because I was trying to suppress the urge to push Thorin off the cliff side. He was lucky that I was a nice, soft little hobbit or else he would have been on the edge of the cliff begging the fair Lady Bilbo to rescue him and save him for a horrible plunge into jerk-face land.

"Pay attention, Miss Baggins."

Unclench, clench the fists. Just keep doing that instead of pushing him.

Later that night at camp, I was exhausted by just how upset I had been all day. It was almost impossible to discern between my sore feet, my aching calves, and the pounding headache behind my eyes just what was worse. Thorin had been a pain the entire rest of the day even when he was silent. The journey had been rougher when we started to trudge our way upwards again.

Everyone was moody at camp still and I was doing my best to keep out of the fray just as long as it would help me relax. When the food was finally ready to be eaten (yet another cold stew) I ate next to the brothers, spooning and sloshing around strange bits of food that I couldn't help but barely even want to eat. Fili was a much needed breath of fresh air when his spoon went into my bowl and he slopped it messily into his mouth, "Well, if you're not going to eat it."

Despite the heavy mood of the entire day and the camp, Fili and I found ourselves giggling while we fought for who would get my bowl of stew. Kili looked at us and eventually conceded to let go of his own apprehension, taking a quick bet of who would win.

Sadly, I ended up losing the rights to my own bowl of food.

"Come on, open up nice and wiiiiiiiiide."

Fili's voice pinched at me playfully and I couldn't help but flush with how embarrassing the situation now was. Having actually stolen my bowl of food from me, he was alternating between feeding himself small bites and myself, though if I wanted them I would need to let him dote on me. "You need to keep your strength up."

"Stop!" I laughed at the ticklish feeling under my skirts and tried to take my bowl back but Fili just moved away, using Kili at one point to keep me back. Even with the shadow of Thorin's nasty temper in the air, the other dwarves began to root for whomever they wanted to win.

I was made to concede after Kili was splashed with a good portion of the stew and Dwalin telling us not to waste food. "Come on."

"Stop!"

"Open up...?"

I smirked even as I leaned forward to accept a bite of the cold stew, noting pleasantly that it tasted much better if only because Fili was making such an effort to make me happy. If doting really did always feel this way, I wasn't exactly sure why I didn't want to always be the recipient of Fili's undivided attention.

Later on after dinner when the camp was engaged in a variety of activities amongst themselves, Fili leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear something that made his voice curl along my bottom seductively, "You did well today, against his temper, I mean."

I rolled my eyes playfully at such a compliment. "Yeah, right."

"No, really. I mean it. You didn't let him really goad you...Our Ma knows only too well how much his temper made us get into fights with him."

Fili was leaned in close to me, his breath a whisper against my face and his voice a trail underneath my skirts. He was serious but he was being warm and kind. It was the combination that I loved the most about him. I leaned in just so that I could smell his scent from where it was strongest in the crook of his neck. He smiled at me, his hand coming up to comb into my hair, fingering the locks before he looked at me.

"Can I ask why his temper has been so bad lately?"

Fili didn't want to answer that. I knew immediately from the way his blue eyes shut off from me and how his hand stilled in my hair. He moved closer, raising up so that he could kiss my forehead. Before his lips could connect though, I moved away from him. "Stop trying to do that. I feel like whenever you three try to kiss my forehead, you just want to placate me instead of actually talk."

I leaned forward so that I could wrap my arms around my knees, "I can't actually stand how little I know about you three. How I'm always wondering how much I can actually ask you. I hate feeling like I always have to be in the dark to be with any of you."

I didn't want to ruin the good mood that Fili specifically cultivated for me but I couldn't help but be the whiny kid that I was made to feel like I was all day. Fili seemed to understand that this was what he would get instead of me attempting an all out argument with Thorin; his expression softened at once before he shifted closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. It is just something we have always done in our family. The kisses really are meant to comfort, not keep you from anything." His voice was soft in my ear and softer still on my behind. I could feel his affection and love for me with each breath he took.

"Honestly, we keep some things from you because we love you."

It was my bad mood. It was the child in me. It was the spurned woman who was tired of being treated like she were a burden. Whatever it was, it was the thing that made my thoughts go to Kili and replay our earlier conversation about how I was essentially in the wrong and would need to apologize. They went next to Thorin and what he said to me during our watch and throughout the day.

"You're the only one who loves me here, Fili."

Just as I stood up to end this depressing conversation and find a moment for myself or even try to really talk to Thorin, Fili's hand gripped my arm tightly and didn't let me go. He pulled me back to him even as he stood in his spot so that I would be forced to look at him. He stopped only for a moment, looking around the camp and deciding something. He pulled me away so that we could have a moment of privacy.

Once we were alone, he turned back towards me, keeping his grip on my forearms steady and firm.

"How can you say such a thing, Bilbo? Thorin and Kili both love you, I swear to that. I know sometimes it's hard to see because of tempers but do not doubt that we do love you in our own ways."

I felt a lump in my throat from Fili's confession, the possessive curl of sensation against my bottom being all I needed to know that he told the truth. It was what he believed and what he would fight defending no matter how many times I tried to say it wasn't true.

"And you?"

He didn't skip a beat, "I love you as well. I am not one to keep myself from experiencing the happiness of love, even on such a dangerous quest as this."

Fili's arms went tight around my body even as he squeezed me harder and buried his face into my curly hair. Still, his voice squeezed me possessively. I felt my heart swell with how much he truly felt for me despite how little time we had spent together.

Courtships in the Shire could last for years with rare ones being a few months young. Such things just weren't done so quickly. Love was something that I was taught by my Dad to be cultivated like the fields of Arda that we planted our crops in.

_'Patience and love would grow a better, fiercer yield' _, he used to say, a true Baggins.  
_'Quick like a smack to a misbehaving brat, I stole your Pa because I knew I never wanted to be without him!' _, my Mum used to say, who was always a Took despite having a Baggins as a last name.

As their daughter, where was I allowed to be? This was something new for me and never before had I ever wanted to admit that maybe I was not such a proper Baggins all along.

"I love you, too."

Even as I returned the kiss given by the elder dwarf brother, I wanted to hold Fili tight because of how scared such an open confession made me. It was out in the open now. I was vulnerable and now I would be worried forevermore about everything that Fili did. Our quest was indeed dangerous and to think of a day -even a moment- without Fili was what I would consider true torture. I would love to listen to Thorin nag at me all day if it meant that I could stay with him.

"Come on, before we make Uncle Grumpy come look for us."

Fili led me back to the camp where we saw that some of the dwarves were beginning to unroll their bedrolls for bedtime. Kili was already in the motion of doing our bedrolls, looking up when he noticed us near and smiling. "Everything alright?"

A quick brush of his voice against my bottom and I grinned at him, "Of course!"

"Miss Hobbit, want to do me a favor?" Fili's voice tickled at me and I smiled up at him, love struck and feeling foolish. I nodded and he directed me to have a seat on the middle bedroll. Propping up his pack underneath him, Fili took a seat himself and got comfortable. "Hand me your comb."

Not giving his request much thought, I ruffled around inside my bag until I found my comb and held it for him to take. Kili watched us intently, his eyes darkened with apprehension again. He was curious, wary, and definitely intrigued. Fili was gentle as he leaned my head back, experienced fingers pulling the comb through my curly hair back and away from my forehead. This he did in easy strokes, gliding the teeth against my scalp pleasantly until I was thoroughly relaxed and putty in his hands.

"Lean your head back some more."

Again, that possessive voice.

I closed my eyes when I felt those thick fingers in my hair, sectioning out strands before I felt one of his hands leave my hair and disappear for a moment.

"Hold this for me."

I opened up my hand to accept whatever it was, opening my eyes just as he deposited a silver hair clasp in my palm. Immediately, I recognized it as the smaller ornament that held together his back braid.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled up at him, not sure what this new found grooming really meant. Fili just chuckled at my question, pulling my head back into place so that he could begin his work. I closed my eyes again, since there was really nothing to see anyway.

"Braiding? You're sure?"

Kili's voice in the darkness, a nervous tremble on my bottom that was overridden quickly by Fili's pinch on the other butt cheek.

"Yep, you know I've been planning which would look best since before we left Rivendell."

Happy that all Fili was doing was braiding my hair, I played with the silver hair clasp between my fingers, content to let myself bask in the soothing press of fingers in my hair smoothing out the strands from my scalp. Beginning with practiced ease, he weaved the strands of hair tightly, questioning every so often if he was pulling too hard.

He made quick work of the braid, finishing it behind my ear so that the end was tucked out of sight, stopping only to hold out his hand for the hair clasp. Once it was hooked into my hair, I felt the press of his knuckles down my cheek and opened my eyes.

Kili hadn't said a word since Fili started and now more than before, he looked worried. A quick glance at Thorin also did not bode well since his anger seemed to have boiled up again.

Had something happened while I was out of it?

Fili's good mood didn't allow me even a moment to think about what had gotten back up Thorin's butt, standing up and leaning back over for an apple in his bag and one of his knives. He ushered both Kili and I over, happy to share his treat. The two of us were content to accept whatever he offered us, an easy comfort to be found whenever Fili was joyous and not to be challenged.

I found myself remembering him as the King of our Bedroom.

"Fili, a word."

Thorin's voice made me wince in pain, raking so hard against my arms that I squirmed in discomfort. Barely finished with the apple, Fili looked up at his glaring Uncle, a heavy sigh coming from his lips before he finished off the apple himself, "I'm surprised you even let me get through my apple."

"Now."

"It's not up for discussion. I made my choice and I'm not willing to reconsider."

Fili's voice started to prickle against my rear unpleasantly. He was starting to become angry. I realized all too late that something was happening here. Something had happened.

"Now!"

Thorin was mad. Fili was equally as mad.

I watched as the two of them left our camp, hovering close enough that they wouldn't be in danger but not too close as to be overheard. Regardless, whatever they said I didn't understand anyway because it was completely in Khuzdul, guttural and garbled, and sounding mean and upset.

Their voices at times forgot themselves, growing louder until words could be overheard clearly, raking sensations against my skin. A look at Kili's face showed me just how bad the argument was. Quickly they disappeared back into whispers, not wanting to be overheard again.

"I've never heard them argue before."

I was worried now that something really serious had happened when I was unaware. Maybe the braiding meant something that made Thorin mad?

"They don't do it often."

"Is it about me?"

Kili, who hadn't moved closer to me since Fili left suddenly looked at me and attempted a small comforting smile before he thought better of it. Instead, he shifted over where Fili had been and pulled me close, raising his hand so that he could run his fingers over the braid.

"Braids are..." He stopped, his words trailing off as he saw Fili rush out of the darkness and back over to the camp. He did not approach Kili and I, choosing to go straight over to where Dwalin sat on watch, his steps angry and forceful.

I had never seen him look so upset.

A moment later, Thorin was back in the camp, barking at everyone to sleep before he headed over to Balin.

"Its meaning is personal... something he should tell you himself... If I want to braid your hair, I'll tell you why I wish to then."

* * *

Before anyone asks, I know that in some fanfics in this fandom, braids mean marriage... but yea, no. For this story, they are more of a committed sort of relationship thing.


	27. Missing Home

By the following night, tension in the camp had grown much worse.

Though initially he had been content to be by our side while we slept, sometime after the first light came over the camp, Kili woke and took his bedroll over to Thorin, where he remained until the camp woke. The activity of the entire affair woke me from my own restful slumber and I looked up just in time to see Kili moving over to Thorin's side. They didn't sleep close enough for me to consider it an intimate gesture but for Kili to break away from our pile was enough for me to think of it as a bad sign.

On my front, Fili still slept unaware of what happened and because worry gnawed at me like a dog would a bone, I gently woke him and waited until his bleary eyes did their best to focus on me.

"What's wrong?"

His voice was lethargic on my backside, barely even attempting before it vanished entirely. I moved closer out of habit and because without Kili at my back, the chill of the night was starting to creep in.

"Kili's gone."

Fili blinked awake even more from my words and adjusted so that he could look behind me; he frowned at the missing presence and lifted his head so that he could look over to the other side of camp where he last saw Thorin. From my own spot, there was nothing really telling about where Kili now slept but Fili made a noise of disbelief before he settled back down.

"Come on, switch with me so the wind isn't at your back."

We adjusted in our bedrolls, bodies brushing up against one another until I was settled where Fili previously slept. He opened his fur lined jacket and ushered me inside, pulling our blankets over us both so that we shared more of our body warmth than before. Now impossibly close, Fili laid back down with a contented sigh, his fingers offhandedly stroking along the ridges of the braid that held despite the long day of travel we had earlier.

"Warm?"

I grinned at the feel of his possessive voice, "Very."

We were only silent for a few minutes before the worry came to mind again and I twisted my fingers around one of Fili's braids. "Is Kili mad about something?"

"He's being insecure, is all. Never you mind."

"...and Thorin? The two of you fighting; should I not mind that too?"

Fili looked at me seriously before he sighed, moving to kiss my forehead only to stop himself as he remembered my words from last night.

"He's just being overprotective."

"He _is _your Uncle."

Fili grinned, then shook his head, "He's being protective of us both," He paused, a nervous glance in the direction of the two Durin's, "Thorin... he's not all that he appears to be. He tries so hard to make us believe that he can take down any enemy by himself. That he's content with that solitary life. Kili and I, we can't leave him to that fate. He pushed me yesterday but I know he's scared he went too far."

"Thorin scared? I hardly believe that."

Fili looked at me then, quite serious even as his fingers stayed on the braid, "Bilbo, Thorin _is _afraid. The bravest and greatest of men and dwarf can be afraid and yet find their courage in the smallest of things."

There was something profound in those words that Fili spoke, something so very sincere that I believed in them wholeheartedly.

In a way, it reminded me of how we Hobbits always tried to find the simplest of things to keep us happy. How we believed in the scent of fresh bread, and baked treats instead of the misery of one's grief from a lost loved one. So many times I had been sad after my Mum passed and Dad came to my bedroom with a fresh plate of cookies that seemed to keep away all the sadness of the world.

I snuggled against Fili's strong chest, wishing to trust in his words that he spoke so confidently. I hoped by the time the morning truly came that his words would help me find the patience that I needed to deal with Thorin, and help me become wiser in the face of the newfound knowledge given to me.

Fili's hand went away from the braid he put in my hair and to my cheek, tilting my face up so that he could look at me, his eyes a serious gaze into my own, "One day, I hope that you'll find your courage with us too. Strength to stand alone on your own two feet so that when we worry, we do so only out of love and not fear."

Fili's kiss made me melt into his arms and how I wished we could have embraced each other more intimately underneath the blankets, however, given that we were out in the open it was only a nice thought.

Nevertheless, it was a wonderful image to fall asleep to.

That morning in the camp everything was normal by the recent standards of what was normal in our company. The mood was still as tense as ever and now it seemed Kili himself was undecided about who was right in this entire mess. Despite Fili trying to engage him back over to us, he remained by Thorin's side where he kept himself busy grooming his Uncle like some sort of strange animal custom. As much as I wanted to sort of laugh at the image of Kili trying to work some semblance of control back to Thorin's wild mane, I knew that there was something important being done in front of me.

I remembered the fact that Thorin hadn't allowed me to braid his hair back in Rivendell, thinking it to be him being picky. Now with Kili of all people doing it, I knew that not to be the case. Kili was terrible at braiding if his attempts to help Fili were anything to go by. Watching the two darker haired dwarves groom one another made me want to ask Fili about braiding and why he felt the need to put the one in my hair.

Accepting the bowl of food from the messy haired Bofur, I found myself staring at the two dwarves, watching them as they whispered closely with one another, almost willing my large hobbit ears to hear their conversation, even if it meant being improper and eavesdropping. I was rather deliberately staring, food quite honestly forgotten, as Thorin would nod or shake his head in Kili's direction in reply to whatever was said.

When Fili came over a moment later to sit with me and eat, he turned a curious eye on me before following my line of sight. He could no more hear them than I could but whatever the two spoke about, Fili didn't care too much as he didn't move or show concern over it other than a casual shrug. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to interrupt them.

Alas, it seemed that he didn't even want me to pry into it, for as soon as he saw me finish my food, he was directing me over closer and holding out something for me to take.

"Braid my hair for me. I know you can do it."

Immediately, I was reluctant considering how quickly Thorin jumped on Fili two days previous over braiding my hair. If my suspicions were true as well about it being more important than just a routine grooming idea, then it would definitely be something to be murmured about in the camp if I braided Fili's hair. What was the blonde dwarf up to?

"Please, Miss Hobbit? Do you want me to look disheveled?"

His voice pinched at my behind playfully and seductively all at once and I knew that he was being cheeky and possessive in spite of Thorin's rather interesting temper. Not wanting him to whine to me though, I grabbed the comb from him and stood up behind him since there was nothing for me to sit on that would give me the height advantage that I needed to properly braid his thick golden mane of hair.

Already it was knotted up something awful, the braids barely coming undone even after I removed the silver beads and clasp and put them in Fili's offered palm. As I worked to undo the braids, trying my best to be gentle to the dwarf below me, I noticed eyes on me and sparing a quick glance up, I was not surprised to see a collection of rather curious eyes.

From across the camp, Thorin's stared at me before looking away, strangely enough not looking so upset anymore.

When finally all of Fili's braids were undone, I started the work of combing out the many knots that formed since setting out from Rivendell. A few paces from us, Bifur expertly braided Bofur's hair back into the usual style.

"Honestly, my Mum would have fun for days with your hair. So long, thick and full-"

"You'll make me blush, Miss Hobbit."

"Oh, stop it, you."

I tugged gently at the locks, earning a chuckle from him, "No, I'm serious. It is a big compliment for one's hair to be thick and long. Would your Mum like my mustache as well?"

"I think she would have wanted to shave it off, actually."

I felt Fili shiver at that. So shaving one's facial hair was a bad thing?

"Your Ma sounds fierce."

I nodded, not even really registering that he wouldn't be able to see my expression. It wasn't lost on me though how easily we had started to talk about my Mum. It was interesting considering that I had not spoken of her the entire trip and just out of no where, there I went and mentioned her. Now Fili was talking about her as if he could meet her and I found that my heart started to hammer in my chest at just that mental image.

"Yeah, she was fierce."

Fili opened his eyes, careful not to move from where I was starting to braid his hair back into the normal style. It wouldn't be as good as it normally looked but I was at least a better braider than Kili was.

"I'm sorry about your Ma."

I shook off the thought that he unwittingly brought up in me, trying my best to smile happily at the fact that we were talking about something so very personal to me. I was happy to talk about my Mum to one I considered a lover and I almost felt bad that I hadn't mentioned her more.

"She would have liked you. Would have tried to feed you and Kili until you were two times your normal sizes."

Fili laughed at that, his voice pinching at me like it normally did, "Ha! A dwarf friend, indeed."

"She would have liked Thorin too. Dark, mysterious type most likely hiding a wounded heart underneath a broody exterior."

I had been joking, hardly even believing the words I spoke so casually but when I felt Fili tense underneath my fingers, I paused and looked down at him in concern. He was still, his eyes open but not even really seeing anything that he was staring at. Finally, after a long minute, he turned his blue eyes up at me.

"If your Ma was anything like you, then he would have liked her too."

It was the casualness of his words, the utter unfaltering ease with which he spoke them and believed in them.

Thorin would have liked my Mum. Thorin would have liked her because she would have been like _me _.

I started to cry because I missed her terribly all of a sudden and I was no where even close to where I could see some of her mementos like I was apt to do when I missed her most. I was away from home, away from hobbits who so easily loved me and treated me with respect because I was respectable and proper. I missed home desperately.

Quicker than I could register, Fili was pulling me down and holding me close with a hand cupped to the back of my head. He didn't need to say anything because he understood what set me off but I tried to pull myself together just because I didn't want to be seen crying about something so silly. My parents had been long dead by the time this quest started and feeling homesick for the Shire was not going to make my life any easier either.

"Anything wrong?"

Thorin's voice trembled down my spine as it always did when he was nervous around me. My first thought was how he had crossed the camp so quickly?

I tried to bottle up my crying long enough to try and save face, even as Fili's hand pulled me closer so that I could hide.

"Yeah, just a little homesick, is all."

"Hm... well-"

"Your hair looks terrible. Sit down so I can fix it, Uncle."

By the time I opened my eyes, sniffled up the last of my tears, and looked up, Thorin had grumbled something and sat down in front of his oldest nephew. I was instantly made envious of how easily Fili could win someone over to his side when it came time to reconcile arguments. How easily Thorin and I bickered silently at each other the entire time since we left Rivendell and how fiercely Fili and Thorin fought the other day. Now here was Thorin being doted on by both his nephews in one morning.

I was envious of how well Fili knew Thorin.

"Miss Hobbit? If you'll continue? I don't want to look unkempt."

Fili turned that smile back onto me and I chuckled because of how much Fili knew me. I shook the last of my sadness off and stood, eager to continue braiding Fili's hair.

As I went back to the task that Fili asked of me, I found my eyes every so often finding Thorin, who sat quietly with his eyes closed as Fili expertly undid the messy braids that Kili weaved and used his comb to straighten out the mess that was still Thorin's hair.

I smiled because yes, my Mom would have liked Thorin, if only because his hair was as wild as her's.


End file.
